A New Beginning and World
by SithDan
Summary: The dimension gate between Earth and the Special region has closed trapping the JSDF and some of their allies in the Special Region. Will they Survive or will they perish, lets found out.
1. A New Beginning

Date: August 15, 2020(Special Region Date: August 15, 692)

A New Beginning

It as been 4 years since the JSDF* forces and their allies came though the Dimension gate to the Special Region or Falmart*. They have defeated the main Special region superpower: Saderan Empire and have cause the Saderen Empire enter a state of Civil war. During the Saderen Empire civil war, the JSDF helped the Pro-Peace Faction of the Saderan Empire lead by Empress Piña Co Lada in the civil war against the Pro-war Faction lead by Prince Zorzal. The Civil war ending with the Pro-war faction unconditional surrendering to the Pro-peace faction lead by Empress Pina Co Lada and with Prince Zorzal killed. After Saderen Empire civil war came to an end the Pro-Peace faction lead by Empress Pina Co Lada reformed the Saderen Empire into a Democratic Nation named Republic Saderen Empire.

In late 2016 the JSDF forces and their allies took a devastating blow with the Dimension gate closing and disappeared leave over 45,000 military troops, 450 tanks, 300 artillery pieces and over 250 combat aircraft and transports trapped in the special region. For weeks the JSDF forces declared martial law and were facing a crisis and are trying to contain the Panic with their forces with the possible that they may never return to Earth. after a few weeks debating on what to do the JSDF decided that if they were trapped in the special then they need a Special Region Government to govern them. They Decided on a Constitutional Democratic Government called the United Federation Empire* or the U.F.E. for short. after the Formation of the U.F.E. withdraw the Declaration of Martial law. the 1st thing the U.F.E. did was to send as many geologists, miners and construction workers out into their 1.207 million sq. miles (3.126 million sq. Kms.) territory to set up as many Resource mines and to as many construction Material plants to quickly support themselves. 2nd the U.F.E. government would try to negotiate with other Special region Nations or Kingdoms to form trade routes to help supply them with Resources they would need to Survive and proper into the future.

after a few weeks of Negotiations with a few Special region Nations the U.F.E. was able to negotiate favorable trade routes with the Republic Saderan Empire and the Recently Independent kingdom Nation: Elbe. In the Trade route Negotiations between each the Republic Sederan Empire and the Elbe kingdom wanted the U.F.E. to trade them their Finest materials for their Nation Economy markets to sell and maybe some their advance military technology(from 1820-present). The U.F.E. agreed to trade to both the Republic Saderan Empire and the Elbe kingdom their Finest materials for their Nation's Economy markets to sell; they refused to give any of their Advance military Technology. As years passed the U.F.E. nation exploded in prosperity and in the amount of trading goods and materials to the special Region nations. The U.F.E. was able to set up 50 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials to the Special Region nations and to support themselves. The U.F.E. government order massive Infrastructure(housing, road, railroads, factories, Hospitals, schools etc...) projects across their Nation to Modernize. the U.F.E. small Capital town: Alnus became with some of the U.F.E.'s massive Infrastructure Projects into a small sized city with a Population of 117,500. The U.F.E. Government requested and provided the Special Region Habits within their nation the Funding they need to have a Basic Education for themselves and for their children.

The other Special region kingdoms and nations were shocking and amazing at how the U.F.E. was able to transform their nation from nation with very little to no production might except for what came though the dimension Gate to their world to a Powerful Production nation to maintain their High advance technology and to produce more to propose into the future. They heard the U.F.E. is begin to give every one in the Nation the opportunity to have a Basic Education for themselves and for their Children, to which to them was only available to the very wealthy.

over the years the Republic Sederen Empire has prospered from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. were on a long road of recover and rebuilding their nation back to it former glory. they were able to rebuild their nation's army back to it's original strength of over 103,000 troops before their war with the JSDF and their Civil war. however there still was a level of mistrust and of all the people lost in nations wars the People of the Republic Sederen Empire were hesitant to trust their Government and some resisted and started rebellions but were quickly dealt within their Nation. Empress Pina Co Lada of the Republic Sederen Empire with the permission from the senate when personal to the U.F.E. capital: Alnus city to ask the U.F.E. to teach them how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help her Nation and people Proper into the future and to compete Economically with the U.F.E. The U.F.E. agreed to Empress Pina Co Lada request and sent some of their engineers and construction workers to the Republic Sederan Empire to teach them how to build Industrial Production Facilities and to set up Moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help her Nation and People Proper into the Future.

The population of the Special Region increase dramatically from 18.75 million habits* to over 21.093 million habits in the special region thanks to the U.F.E. due to their technology all the New materials the U.F.E. was providing the Special region nations to grow. the Population Especially in the U.F.E. nation went from 575,000 habits in late 2016 to over 862,000 in mid 2020.

* * *

*The JSDF stand for the Japanese self-defense force.

*Falmart the Special Region Supercontinent, mainland, It's Roughly the size of Asia Continent: Roughly 17.212 million sq. miles(44,579 million Sq. km). the super continent has a Terrain covered in 15% forest, 20% mountains, 40% Plains to use in raise farm animals and for planting crops, 10% Frozen tundra and the remaining 15% desert.

*Similar the U.S. government. The U.F.E. Territory is divided into 15 states(Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of senators representing them in the U.F.E. senate. The U.F.E. states were divided by the Earth Nations and had a Format of 5 states spread among their other states would be have Native Special region names; the remaining states would have names of each of the Earth Nations along with another State named after a Province, government district, Famous Military leaders.

The U.F.E. government would have instead of 2 main houses of government the U.F.E. would have one Main Governing body called the U.F.E. Senate that would have 135 senators(9 senators to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the U.F.E. States. The U.F.E. senate would to due the incredible long an complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Nation like New Laws, the organization the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the U.F.E. Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. 2nd the U.F.E would a small governing council made of 14 Members(Included the President of the U.F.E.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the United Federation Empire, like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their Nation Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

The Names of the U.F.E. states: Cum Spe (Latin for hopeful) where the U.F.E. Capital: Alnus is their largest state and is a Border State with the Republic Sederan Empire and the Elbe kingdom and has a small shore line with the Blue sea. Animo(latin for Courage) is a border state with the Republic Sederan Empire; Liber Arbitrium(Latin for Free Choice) and is a Border state with the Republic Sederan Empire; Tantamque Copiam(Latin for Plentiful) is a Border state with the Republic Sederan Empire and has one of the U.F.E.'s Major trading route cities: Italica; Beijeng(named after the china province on Earth) is a Border state with the Elbe Kingdom; Viribus(Latin for Strength) is a border state with the Elbe Kingdom.

Nihon(Japanese for Japan named after the Earth Nation Japan) is a Border State with the Republic Sederan Empire and the Elbe Kingdom; Great Britain(after the Earth Nation Great Britain) is a Border state with the Republic Sederan Empire; China(Named after the Earth Nation China) is a Border state with the Republic Sederan Empire; Russiya(Russian for Russia named after the Earth Nation Russia) is the U.F.E.'s 3rd largest state and is a border state with the Republic Sederan Empire and has a moderate shore line with the Blue Sea; Koshin(Japanese for Renewal) is a border state with the Republic Sederan Empire and has a moderate shore line with the Blue sea;

United State(after the Earth Nation the United States) is a border state with the Republic Sederan Empire and has a moderate shore line with the blue Sea; Vera(Russian for Faith) is a landlocked state between the Cum Spe, MacAuthur and the Wessex states; MacAuthur(after a Famous American General) is a border with the Elbe Kingdom and has a small shore line with the Blue Sea; Wessex(after the British Province Wessex) is the U.F.E.'s 2nd largest state and has a massive shore line with the Blue sea.

*In late 2016 the Special region had the following habits(In Species) in Population:

Humans roughly 15.9375 million

Dwarves roughly 885,417

Demi-humans roughly 664,062

Elves roughly 637,500

Warrior Bunnies roughly 318,750

Goblins Roughly 306,772

For a total of roughly 18.75 million inhabits


	2. Prosperity

Prosperity

Date: February 24, 2021(Special Region Date: February 24, 693)

All across the U.F.E.* Nation is doing well with the trade routes with the Republic Saderan Empire and the Kingdom Nation: Elbe supplying with Goods to supply themselves. However there are a Few Problems within the in U.F.E. The 1st being that 73.75% of their Population is illiterate and are having a Hard time with them because it is causing them to loss large amounts of Trade goods with their Trading Partners: Republic Saderan Empire and The Eble Kingdom. The U.F.E. government calculated that they needed nearly 72,000 accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future. The U.F.E. only has roughly 41.65% of the necessary Accountants, traders and merchants in their Nation with enough skills to meet the U.F.E. qualities.

In Mid-2019, The U.F.E. government started to countered this Problem by having all Engineers and Construction workers not working on Major construction projects to build as many Schools to teach U.F.E. citizens on how to read and write. As of Early 2021 the U.F.E. was able to build of 180 schools across their Nation to help with the Illiterate rate in their Nation and are still building more. However that rose another Problem there aren't enough Teachers in their Nation to help teach U.F.E. Citizens how to read and write. they have roughly 25%(4,500 teachers) of the Qualitied numbered teachers to teach U.F.E. citizens how to read and write. they counter this problem by drafting all Terran person's in their government and Armed forces that are moderate to heavily Influent in the Special region Language to help teach U.F.E. Citizens how to read and write. The Education system draft worked and the U.F.E. enough teachers in their education system to help teach U.F.E. citizens how to read and write.

As for Major National Infrastructure Projects the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers were able to complete over 37.5%. they have completed over 40% of the Major Nation Highway System: National highway Route 1. They have completed the inner Ring of the Circler ring around the Border region of the U.F.E. and have Connected their Capital Alnus City to National Highway Route 1. National Route 1 only has 2 lane paved highway around the U.F.E. nation for Cars and trucks to go to and from places and still working and adding the middle ring of the Circler Ring around the border Range. as of Early 2021 they have complete 30% of the 3rd paved Mid Ring Lane of the circler Ring around the border region.

They were able to complete 1/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 1 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 1 Railroad around their Border Regions with the Republic Sederen Empire and have connected all their state Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the U.F.E. Nation or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

The U.F.E Engineers and Construction workers have connected 25% of all Major Interstate Infrastructure highway Projects and have connected all the U.F.E. state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect to National Route 1. However they didn't yet complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other Towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of U.F.E. The Interstate highways the U.F.E. engineers and construction workers able to complete were only 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the Interstate Highways connecting the U.F.E. state capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the U.F.E. nation.

They were able to complete 1/3 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the U.F.E. state Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 1 and National Freight line 1. they have completed a single Passenger line for each state: National Passenger Rail 1 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 1 Railroad around their Border Regions with the Republic Sederen Empire and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Imperial State or Nation faster to other Areas of the State or U.F.E. Nation that would have taken days, weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the state or U.F.E. Nation or to other states or Nations along their State Border and National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

With national Route 1 Operational the Demand of cargo, trade goods and Passenger services exploded. as soon as U.F.E. ground freight transport and Passenger networks began to use the Transport Networks the U.F.E. wanted to start travelling around the U.F.E. Nation to see different landscapes and to see other People in other Areas that would take days or weeks to travel of Horseback or Walking to the Area they wanted to go. Now with National Route 1 open they could for a Small coin Fee travel to other Areas of the U.F.E. that take either a few hours or a few days depending of the distance of the area they want to travel to.

The U.F.E. cargo and Freight ground Transport Network has exploded in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of supply Trucks on the U.F.E.'s Trade routes and supply lines. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Early 2021 produced roughly 37.5% (572 trucks and 23 Trains) of the U.F.E. Nation's demand of supply trucks and trains. as soon as a supply truck or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factory's assemble lines the truck or Train was sent to a Resource Mine or Resource refiner or to a good Production plant. The Truck or Train would transport the needed Raw materials to a Resource Mine to be Mined into useable Resources to be turned into trade goods. afterward the supply truck or Train was take the Goods to their Delivery place and started the Cycle over again.

The U.F.E. Passenger Ground Transport network has Explored in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of transportation vehicles on the U.F.E.'s Passenger routes. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Early 2021 produced roughly 40.343%(over 922 vehicles and 39 Trains) of the U.F.E. Nation's demand of Passenger Vehicles and Trains. as soon as a Passenger vehicle or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories' assemble lines the Passenger Vehicle or Train was assigned to the city, town Village and the Road network or Rail network in the Local Areas to Travel from short distances quickly. however if the Road Network or Rail Network is a National system and the Passengers wanted to go to long distance then the short distance vehicle or Train would switch to a long distance Vehicle or Train with additional Coin Fee to travel to long distance area their Passengers wanted and to deliver Cargo Freight.

* * *

As for U.F.E. army 1st Lt. Yoji Itami and his Wives have been doing well and have children with him. as of late 2016, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of Captain. Captain Itami is still in command of the U.F.E. 3rd Recon team and along with the other U.F.E. Recon teams have been very busy over the last 4 years. all the U.F.E. Recon teams of have been taking a Census of all their States Capitals, large towns, Towns and to find as many Villages in their Nation to have a Rough estimate on how large of a Population the U.F.E. Nation has and how fast its growing. they have been along with them taking a Census of their state Capitals, large town, Towns and villages have been searching for new mineral deposits valuable to the U.F.E. and to their mining industries to Mine. they have been along with searching for New Mineral Deposits were order to find as much Rich to Moderately Ferity Land for farmers to use to Farm to Raise Livestock and plant crops to keep up with the Increasing supply and demand.

Rory Mercury(Itami) Itami's 1st wife are doing well together and have a child together. Over the years they have been there for each other in times in distress. they have been though in skirmishes with bandits and with what was left of the remnants of the Republic Sederen Empire's old army that was destroyed in the U.F.E.-Sederan Imperial war and have a deserted their Post and turned to a Live of crime. over the years Rory Mercury as been Praying to her God Emroy, the god of darkness, war, violence and death to Physical age up her body to that of a Young woman instead of being stop in the body of a Teenager. Lucky for her, In late 2018 Emroy was in a good mood and granted Rory Mercury's prayer and give her the body of a 23 year old young woman. In Late 2019 Rory Mercury discovered that she was pregnant. In mid-2020 she give birth a Beautiful baby girl to which they named their daughter Hana Itami after Itami's mother. Hana had her mother's beautiful black hair, his father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Hana would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Rory was young girl.

Tuka Luna Marceau(Itami) Itami's 2nd wife and Mistress are doing well together and have a child together. Over the years they have been there for each other in times in distress. they have been though in skirmishes with bandits and with what was left of the remnants of the Republic Sederen Empire's old army that was destroyed in the U.F.E.-Sederan Imperial war and have a deserted their Post and turned to a Live of crime. In Mid-2018 Tuka Luna Marceau discovered that she was pregnant. In early 2019 she give birth a beautiful baby boy and they named their Son Hodor Itami after Tuka's father. Hodor had his mother's beautiful blond hair, his father's eye color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Hodor would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Itami was young boy.

Yao Ro Dushi(Itami) Itami's 3rd wife are doing well together and have a child together. Over the years they have been there for each other in times in distress. they have been though in skirmishes with bandits and with what was left of the remnants of the Republic Sederen Empire's old army that was destroyed in the U.F.E.-Sederan Imperial war and have a deserted their Post and turned to a Live of crime. In late-2018 Yao Ro Dushi discovered that she was pregnant. In Mid 2019 she give birth a beautiful baby boy. They named their Son: Dehan Itami after Yao's father. Dehan had his father's beautiful brown hair, his mother's eyes and has his father's shaped eyes. as Dehan would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure went Itami was young boy.

Lelei La Lalena (Itami) Itami's 4th wife are doing well together and have a child together. Over the years they have been there for each other in times in distress. they have been though in skirmishes with bandits and with what was left of the remnants of the Republic Sederan Empire's old army that was destroyed in the U.F.E.-Sederan Imperial war and have a deserted their Post and turned to a Live of crime. In Early-2020 Lelei La Lalena discovered that she was pregnant. In late 2020 she give birth a beautiful a baby boy and they named their Son Amias Itami after Lelei's father. Amias had his mother's beautiful light blue hair, his father's eyes and has his mother's shaped eyes. as Amias would got older he began to show that he has his father's body went Itami was young boy.

* * *

Over the years the Republic Sederen Empire* has prospered from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. They are continuing on a long road of recover and Rebuilding their nation back to it former glory. The Population of the Republic Sederen Empire went from 2.981 million habits after their U.F.E War and their Bloody civil war in 2016 to over 3.371 million Habits as of early 2021. With help from the U.F.E. engineers and construction workers that were sent to them to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help her Nation and people Proper into the future; they have been able to set up 14 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

In late 2019 the Republic Sederen Imperial senate ordered Major Transportation Infrastructure(streets, roads and Major Highways, state highways and Rail roads) Projects to build as much Infrastructure around all their Mainland Territory area specially in the western area(1.603 million sq. miles(999,968 Sq. kms.) of their empire surrounding the U.F.E. Nation to improve their Transportation Network to bring in more Finest Materials, Trade goods to proper and to send out their Finest Materials, trade goods to other Falmart nations.

By early 2021, The Republic Sederen Empire was able to construct 1/3 of their major National Route Highway: National Route 2 around all their Border Region with other Kingdoms and Nations. Their Engineers and Construction worker had enough certain raw Road construction material to make the 1st 3rd of their National Route Highway with 2 lane paved highway. National Route 2 went around the Border Regions with Nations/Kingdoms: The U.F.E.(all around their Border region with the U.F.E.), Elbe Kingdom(at the small border Tip of the Elbe Kingdom touching their border); The kingdom of League Principality(mainly along their southern and along the east to northeastern border Region with the League Principality Kingdom), Kingdom of Alguna(mainly along side the border region of the Western Desert and the southwestern border region with the Kingdom of Alguna).

They were able to complete 1/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 2 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 2 Railroad around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their state Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Republic Sederen Empire or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

During National Route 2's Construction the Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers and construction workers hit a few problems with different Landscapes (specially Mountain Ranges in the South Area, Northern Central(specially the Mountain range of Ice and snow), Central, Eastern Central Area and the unexplored Parts of their Nation) around where they need their U.F.E. Nation engineering and construction advisors how to build those areas of their Nation. The U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers told the Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers and Construction workers that they need to follow the Mountain side slops and build the National Highway along the Mountain slop; However they said the if there were huge Reeving's that would stall their Progress they would need to construction Huge Steel Bridges across the huge Reeving's to across over them and continue the Construction of the National highway as planning. when they would reach a Mountain side slop that wasn't the right slop them they would to either Tunnel their way under the Mountain side to the other side of the Mountain or blast their way thought with Explosives(to which the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers would provide for them and show them how properly use them which getting Injured or Killed from mishandling the Explosives) to blow the Mountain side, then clear the area of debris and continue construction on the National Highway.

Along the way of Constructing their National Highway 2 the Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers and construction workers explored the unexplored Areas of their Imperial Territory. They have set up along the way of constructing their National highway trading outposts, Military outposts and midway supply depots to keep in contact with civilization and supplies flowing in to continue on Schedule of Building the National highway and not to fall beyond. They have found high Elves villages and Settlements in 'The Forest high Elves' along with other Isolated packets Goblins, Dwarves, Demi-humans and humans in the unexplored areas of their Empire that spread out thousands of years ago.

By Early 2021, The Republic Sederen Empire and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers have completed 1/4 of all their Interstate Highways and were able to connect their Nation's capital city with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Projects all their state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 2. They have a bordering Interstate highway connecting the Kingdom of Mudwan(with their Kings permission to build in his Kingdom territory.(the Kingdom of Mudwan is in the Far Northern Northwestern area of Falmart.)), Capital city and some of their small towns near their Border. They didn't yet complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of Republic Sederen Empire. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital city and other state capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Republic Sederen Empire.

They were able to complete 1/4 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Republic Sederen Imperial state Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 2 and Nation Cargo Freight 2. they have completed a single Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Imperial State or Nation faster to other Areas of the State or U.F.E. Nation that would have taken days, weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the state or U.F.E. Nation or to other states or Nations along their State Border and National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

In Late January of 2021, Empress Pina Co Lada of the Republic Sederen Empire with the permission from the senate when personally with one of her ambassadors: Beefeater E Caty at the U.F.E. Capital: Alnus city to ask the U.F.E. government if they could give them some new 'Vehicles' and Train designs and maybe Communicate Technology to help them with their Nation's Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. Empress Pina Co Lada and the Republic Sederen Imperial senate hoped that the U.F.E. might by Gorgeous in helping them. The Republic Sederen Imperial senate and Government needed their help because their Medieval Horse and Wage supply line Method became Oblate couldn't keep up with their Nation's growing supply and demand along with their Longer and Improved Trade Routes inside, outside their nation and for their people to proper into the future and to compete Economically with them.

The U.F.E. Senate had a long Debate that lasted for 4 days and after a very narrow vote agreed to give the Republic Sederen Empire some very old modern Vehicle and Train Blueprint designs along with some Mechanics Specializing with Vehicle and Train version designs and along with one of their Old Basic Communication systems. they decided to give the Republic Sederen Empire blueprint Designs of The Ford Model T Car version, Cargo Truck version and passenger Version. they Give the Republic Sederen Empire the designs to 1 of their Civilizations oldest Locomotive designs: The Adler(German for Eagle) to help the Republic Sederen Empire have Faster modes of Transportation to help their Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. they decided to Give the Republic Sederen Empire the Designs of their Telegraph Communication system along with some Communicate system specialists to Teach the Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers how to correctly operate the Telegraph communication systems.

* * *

some of the Republic Sederen Empire, Rose order of Knights: Boze Co Palesti and Beefeater E Caty have decided to stay in the U.F.E. nation and start lives with their Husbands. Empress Pina Co Lada asked if they would like to become the Republic Sederen Empire's Ambassadors to maintain Peaceful relations with the U.F.E. government and Nation. Both Boze Co Palesti and Beefeater E Caty accepted her offer and became the Republic Sederen Empire's Ambassador to the U.F.E. government and Nation.

Boze Co Palesti/Tomita and her Husband are going well together and have 2 children. Over the years they have been there for each other in times in distress. they have been though in Republic Sederen Empire civil war, had skirmishes with bandits and with what was left of the remnants of the Republic Sederen Empire's old army that was destroyed in the U.F.E.-Sederan Imperial war and have a deserted their Post and turned to a Live of crime. In early 2016 during the Republic Sederen Empire Civil war, Boze discovered that she was pregnant. In Late 2016 Boze give birth to a beautiful Baby girl. she and her Husband: Akira Tomita decide to name their daughter: Mia Tomita. Mia has her mother's beautiful Blond hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Mia would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body went Boze was young girl. In Mid-2019, Boze discovered that she was pregnant again. In Early 2020 she give birth a Beautiful baby boy to which they named their son Izumi Tomita after Akira's Father. Izumi had his father's beautiful black hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Izumi would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure went Tomita was young man.

Beefeater E Caty/Kengun and her Husband are going well together and have a child. over the years they have been there for each other in times in distress. they have been though in Republic Sederen Empire civil war had skirmishes with bandits and with what was left of the remnants of the Republic Sederen Empire's old army that was destroyed in the U.F.E.-Sederan Imperial war and have a deserted their Post and turned to a Live of crime. In early 2017 Beefeater discovered that she was pregnant. In Late 2017 Beefater give birth to a beautiful Baby girl. she and her Husband: Shunya Kengun decide to name their daughter: Hikaru Kengun after Shunya's Mother. Hikaru has her mother's beautiful purple hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Hikaru would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body went Beefeater was young girl. In Late-2019, Beefeater discovered that she was pregnant again. In Mid-2020 she give birth a Beautiful baby girl to which they named their Daughter Jade Kengun after Beefeater's mother. Jade had his mother's beautiful Purple hair, his father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Jade would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Beefeater was young girl.

* * *

Over the years the Eble Kingdom has prospered from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. and are continuing on a long road of recover and Rebuilding their nation back to it former glory. The Population of the Eble Kingdom went from 2.981 million habits after their U.F.E War and when they Declared Independence from the Republic Sederen Empire in 2016 to over 3.371 million Habits as of early 2021. they were able to rebuild their nation's army back to it's original strength of 80,000 troops before their war with the JSDF.

In Late-2019 Eble's King: King Duran travelled with one of his ambassadors to the U.F.E. Capital: Alnus city to ask the U.F.E. government if they would send to them some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future. They additional asked the U.F.E. if they could give them some new 'Vehicles' and Train designs and maybe communicate technology to help them with their Nation's Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. King Duran hoped that the U.F.E. might by Gorgeous in helping his Kingdom. Duran and his other Political officials in the Eble Kingdom knew that the Eble Kingdom needed their help because their Medieval Horse and Wage supply line Method became Oblate couldn't keep up with their Nation's growing supply and demand along with their Longer and Improved Trade Routes inside, outside their nation and for their people to proper into the future and to compete Economically with them.

The U.F.E. government agreed to send the Eble kingdom some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future. they agreed to give the Elbe Kingdom some very old modern Vehicle Blueprint designs along with some Mechanics Specializing with Vehicle Version designs and along with one of their Old Basic Communication systems. they decided to give the Eble Kingdom blueprint Designs of The Ford Model T Car version, Cargo Truck version and passenger Version. they Give the Republic Sederen Empire the designs to 1 of their Civilizations oldest Locomotive designs: The KNFB-Austria and Moravia to help the Kingdom Elbe have Faster modes of Transportation to help their Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. they decided to Give the Eble Kingdom the Designs of their Telegraph Communication system along with some Communicate system specialists to Teach the Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers how to correctly operate the Telegraph communication systems.

By Early-2021, The Eble Kingdom with help from U.F.E. engineers and construction workers that were sent to them to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help her Nation and people Proper into the future; they have been able to set up 10 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

By Early-2021, The Eble Kingdom have put into effect Major Transportation Infrastructure(streets, roads and Major Highways, Interstate highways and Railroad lines) Projects to build as much Infrastructure in their over 1.448 million sq. miles (3.751 million sq. Kms) Mainland area territory to improve their Transportation Network to bring in more Finest Materials, Trade goods to proper and to send out their Finest Materials, trade goods to other Falmart nations. By early 2021 The Eble Kingdom was able to construct 1/3 of their major Circler National route Highway: National Route 3. The Eble Kingdom Engineers and Construction workers had enough current raw Road construction material to complete the 1st 3rd of their National Route Highway with a 2 lane paved highway. National Route 3 went around the Border Regions with Nations/Kingdoms: The U.F.E.(all around their Border region with the U.F.E.) and the Republic Sederen Empire(at the small border Tip of the Elbe Kingdom touching their border.)

They were able to complete 1/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 3 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 3 Railroad around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their state Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Eble kingdom or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

During National Route 3's Construction the Eble Kingdom Engineers and construction workers hit a few problems with different Landscapes (specially Mountain Range Area in the central of their Kingdom and the unexplored Parts of their Nation.) around where they need their U.F.E. Nation engineering and construction advisors how to build those areas of their Nation. The U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers told the Eble Kingdom Engineers and Construction workers that they need to follow the Mountain side slops and build the National Highway along the Mountain slop; However they said the if there were huge Reeving's that would stall their Progress they would need to construction Huge Steel Brigades across the huge Reeving's to across over them and continue the Construction of the National highway as planning. when they would reach a Mountain side slop that wasn't the right slop them they would to either Tunnel their way under the Mountain side to the other side of the Mountain or blast their way thought with Explosives(to which the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers would provide for them and show them how properly use them which getting Injured or Killed from mishandling the Explosives) to blow the Mountain side, then clear the area of debris and continue construction on the National Highway.

Along the way of Constructing their National Highway 3 the Eble Kingdom engineers and construction workers explored the unexplored Areas of their Kingdom's Territory. They have set up along the way of constructing their National highway trading outposts, Military outposts and midway supply depots to keep in contact with civilization and supplies flowing in to continue on Schedule of Building the National highway and not to fall beyond. They have found Dark Elves villages and Settlements in the Tuba Mountains at the Schwarz Forest along with other Isolated packets Goblins, Dwarves, Demi-humans and humans in the unexplored areas of their Kingdom that spread out thousands of years ago.

The Eble Kingdom engineers and construction worker with the U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers were able to connect their Nation's capital city with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Project all their state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 3. They didn't yet complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of Eble Kingdom. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete were only a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Eble Kingdom Capital city: Eble and other state capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Eble Kingdom.

They were able to complete 1/4 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Eble Kingdom's Province Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Imperial State or Nation faster to other Areas of the State or Nation that would have taken days, weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the state or U.F.E. Nation or to other states or Nations along their State Border and National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

* * *

*The U.F.E. stands for United Federation Empire

*After the war with the U.F.E. in 2016, The Sederan Empire civil war and the Sederen Imperial Vassals declaring their Independence from them. When The Sederen Empire was reformed into The Republic Sederen Empire it has a Territory of roughly over 14.333 million Sq. Kms.(over 5.534 million sq. miles if you count the undiscovered Regions inside the Republic Seberen Empire and its Imperial Territories on Falmart's largest island chain along with the Island Kingdom of Toumaren). The Republic Sederen Empire have divided their Territory is into 46 states(Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of senators representing them in the Republic Sederen Imperial senate. The Capital city of the Republic Sederen Empire: Sadera(population 108,750 inhabits) was a few miles away from the U.F.E. Nation border and a few miles from U.F.E. State: Russiya State border.

The Republic Sederen Imperial government would have a main governing body called the Republic Sederen Imperial Senate that would have 253 senators(5 to 6 senators to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the Republic Sederen Imperial States. The Republic Sederen Imperial senate would to due the incredible long an complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Nation like New Laws, the organization the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the Republic Sederen imperial Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. 2nd the Republic Sederen Empire would a small governing council made of 25 Members(Included the Emperor/Empress of the Republic Sederen Empire) that would make the Quick Decisions for the Republic Sederen Empire, like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their Nation Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.


	3. Prosperity II

Prosperity II

Date: July 22, 2022(Special Region Date: May 22, 694)

All across the U.F.E.* Nation is doing well with the trade routes with the Republic Saderan Empire and the Kingdom Nation: Elbe supplying with Goods to supply themselves. The populations of the Special Region increase dramatically from 21.093 million habits to over 26.7845 million habits in the special region; Especially in the U.F.E. nation went from over 1.077 million habits in 2021 to over 2.910 million do to massive amounts of Immigrates from the other Special Region Nations to start New Lives in the U.F.E. Nation. As word Spreads across the Special Region of How the U.F.E. is helping the Republic Sederen Empire and the Eble kingdom quickly recover from their wars; along with them and helping when they asked for help in teaching them how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help their Nations and people Proper into the future and to compete Economically with the U.F.E. nation; the other Special Region Nations are asking for help in teaching them how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help their Nations and people Proper into the future and to compete Economically with the U.F.E. nation.

over the years the U.F.E. Nation has been along with their Massive Infrastructure projects have been building along their Coastline Shipyards to build an advanced Modern Merchant fleet to trade with other Special nations. they wanted to build a National Defense fleet and Attack fleets to protect their Nation and Trade routes from Pirates among others. as of Mid-2022, they have Complete 42.857% of their shipyard Construction Projects and have all 18 of their small Shipyards ready for service to build any type of Ship. the U.F.E. government decided to have 3/4(12) of their Small Shipyards under Military control to Produce small cheap, well built Advance Modern small ships: Submarines, Frigates, destroyers and cruisers Etc.. while the remaining 1/4(6) of their Small shipyards under Private business control to begin building small cheap well built advance Modern small Merchant ships to Trade with other Special region Nations. The U.F.E. would wait until their massive shipyards that completed in April of 2025 to begin building their Capital ships: Battleships and aircraft Carriers.

over the years the U.F.E. nation has been along with their Massive Infrastructure Projects have been building Major Airports in their Territory to transport Passengers and Cargo Freight faster across their Nation. as of late-2021, they have Completed 57.522% of their airport Construction Projects and have all 65 of their Small Major Airports ready for service to transport Passengers and Cargo Freight. when the Small airports were Complete and ready to Transport Passengers and Cargo Freight the Native U.F.E. Citizen had no idea what an airport was, Never seen a Passenger or Cargo Freight airplane or a Helicopter and were scared. however very explain what an Airport, airplane or Helicopter is and what they do the U.F.E. were Willing to try flying in the airplanes. after a Few trips around the U.F.E. Nation by air the U.F.E. citizens were surprised by the speed and on how high up their were in a sky and decided to use the going to the airports to travel around the U.F.E. nation faster. as time passed and word spread and more Passengers came to airports for traveling, the demand and supply of Airplanes and Helicopters exploded.

The U.F.E. cargo and Freight Air Transport Network has exploded in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of supply cargo Airplanes and Helicopters on the U.F.E.'s Trade routes and supply lines. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Mid-2022 produced roughly 25%(over 114 Cargo Airplanes and 28 Helicopters) of the U.F.E. Nation's demand of supply Airplanes and Helicopters. as soon as a supply Airplane or Helicopter was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factory's assemble lines the Airplane or Helicopter was sent to Major Cities and Towns to pick up trading Goods or other Produces. The Airplane or Helicopter would transport the needed Trading goods or other Produces to other Major Cities and towns. afterward the supply Airplane or Helicopter would start the Cycle over again.

The U.F.E. Passenger Ground Transport network has Explored in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of transportation vehicles on the U.F.E.'s Passenger routes. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Early 2021 produced roughly 30%(over 117 Passenger airplanes and 29 Helicopter) of the U.F.E. Nation's demand of Passenger airplanes and Helicopter. as soon as a Passenger Airplane or Helicopter was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories' assemble lines the Passenger Airplane or Helicopter was assigned to Major cities and towns and the Air space Route network to transport Passengers around their assigned Local Areas to Travel from short distances quickly. however if the Air Space Route Network is a National system and the Passengers wanted to go to long distance then the short distance Airplane or Helicopter would switch to a long distance Airplane with additional Coin Fee to travel to long distance area their Passengers wanted to go.

* * *

As of Mid-2022, U.F.E. army Captain Yoji Itami and his wives and are well and have more children. Captain Itami is still in command of the U.F.E. 3rd Recon and the other U.F.E. Regional Recon teams and have been very busy over the last 1 1/4 years. they have been along with them taking a Census of their state Capitals, large town, Towns and villages have been searching for new mineral deposits valuable to the U.F.E. and to their mining industries to Mine. they have been along with searching for New Mineral Deposits were order to find as much Rich to Moderately Ferity Land for farmers to use to Farm to Raise Livestock and plant crops to keep up with the Increasing supply and demand.

In late-2020 Tuka Luna Marceau(Itami) Itami's 2nd wife discovered that she was pregnant again. In early 2021 she give birth a beautiful baby girl and they named their Daughter Asa Itami after Itami's Grandmother(his father's side). Asa had her father's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eye color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Asa would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Tuka was young Girl.

In Early-2020 Yao Ro Dushi(Itami) Itami's 3rd wife discovered that she was pregnant again. Late the Same year she give birth a beautiful baby Girl. They named their Daughter: Kumi Itami. Kumi had her mother's beautiful sliver hair, her father's eyes and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Kumi would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Yao was young Girl. In late-2021 Yao Ro Dushi(Itami) discovered that she was pregnant again. Recently in mid-2022 she give birth a beautiful baby Girl. They named their Daughter: Amabel(Meanings Adorable in Latin) Itami after Yoa's mother. Amabel had her father's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eyes and has her father's shaped eyes. as Amabel would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Yao was young Girl.

The following is a List to what happen to the Rest of the 3rd Recon team Members over the years. Most got married and some got transferred out of the 3rd Recon team to other Posts in the U.F.E. army.

Mari Kurokawa, the 3rd Recon's combat medic has been promoted a few times and as of Mid-2022, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Command Sergeant Major. she is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Team as their Combat Medic. she married a man named Akio Susuki on February 19, 2019. In late-2019 Mari discovered that she was pregnant. In Mid-2020 she give birth to a beautiful baby boy and they named their son Hansuke Susuki after Mari's father. Hansuke had his mother's beautiful black hair, his father's eye color and his mother's shaped eyes. As Hansuke would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Akio was young man.

In Late 2021 Mari discovered that she was Pregnant again. In Early-2022 She give birth a Beautiful baby girl and they named their Daughter Yoshiko Susuki named after Akio's Mother. Yoshiko has her father's beautiful Blond hair, she mother's eye color and her father's shaped eyes. as Yoshiko would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Mari was a young girl.

Shino Kurbayash, the 3rd Recon's close quarters combat specialist has been promoted a few times and as of Mid-2022, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Command Sergeant Major. She was reassigned by U.F.E. Military High command to the Main Command Training center in Alnus City to become a instructor to train new troops. She married a man named Naoki Nakamura on August 3, 2019. In later in 2021 Shino Kurbayash discovered that she was pregnant. In Mid-2022 she give birth to a set of twins: a beautiful baby boy and girl. they named their son: Kenzou Nakamara after Naoki's father and their Daughter: Rei Nakamara after her Mother. Kenzou had his father's beautiful black hair, his mother's eye color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Kenzou would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Naoki was young man. Rei had her mother beautiful brown hair, her father's eye color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Rei would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Shino was a Young woman.

Soichiro Kuwahara, the 3rd Recon's 2nd in Command has been promoted a few times and as of Mid-2022, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Chief Warrant officer 2nd level. he is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Team as their 2nd in command. He married a woman named Adria on March 12, 2018. He meet Adria at a Restaurant and after a few dates he found out that she was a Single mother and has a Daughter named Cara, age 4 years. he didn't mind being around kids and after a while he married her. In Mid-2018 Adria, Soichiro's wife discovered that she was pregnant. In early 2019 she give birth a beautiful baby boy and they named their Son Ace Kuwahara after Adria Father. Ace had his father's beautiful brown hair, his mother's eye color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Ace would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Soichiro was a young man.

Takeo Kurato, one of the 3rd Recon's drivers has been promoted a few times and as of Mid-2022, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of 1st Sergeant he is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Team as one of their drivers. On January 27, 2018 Takeo married his sweetheart Persia(a cat woman). In late in 2018 Persia, Takeo's wife discovered that she was pregnant. In early 2019, she give birth a set of Triples: 2 boys and a girl. they named their sons: Hikaru Kurato after Takeo's father, Anthony Kurate after Persia's father and Their Daughter: Nozomi Kurato after Persia's mother. Hirkaru has his father's beautiful black hair, his mother's cat ears, his mother's eye color, and has his father's shaped eyes. As Hikaru would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Takeo was young man. Anthony had his father's beautiful Black hair, his mother's cat ears, his mother's eye color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Anthony would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Takeo was a young man. Nozomi had her mother beautiful Pink hair, Her mother's cat ears, her father's eye color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Nozomi would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Persia was a young woman.

In Early-2020 Persia discovered that she was pregnant again. In Mid-2020, she give birth a set of Twins: a girl and boy. they named their Daughter: Deirseree Kurato after Persia's grandmother(her fathers side) and their son: Bonavento Kurato. Deirseree had her mother's beautiful Pink hair, her Mother's cat ears, her father's eye color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Deirseree would get older he began to show that he has his mother's body figure type went Persia was young Girl. Bonavento had his father's beautiful Black hair, his mother's cat ears, his mother's eye color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Bonavento would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Takeo was a young man.

Daisuke Tozu, one of the 3rd Recon's supporting rifle men has been promoted a few times and as of Mid-2022, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Sergeant. he was reassigned by U.F.E. Military High command to the Main Command center Logistics section in Alnus City to help in keeping track of all their Military Recourses and to help keep track of the U.F.E. Nation's finests and trading goods coming in and out. On march 18, 2017 Tozu married a Warrior Bunny woman named Teca.

In Early-2020 Teca, Tozu's wife discovered that she was pregnant. In Late 2020 she give birth a beautiful to a set of quintets: 2 boys and 3 girls. they Named their sons: Toshiro Tozu after Tozu's father, Slusuke Tozu after Teca's Father; their Daughters: Femke Tozu after Teca's mother's, Unique Tozu after Teca's sister and Lagina Tozu after Teca's Grandmother(her mother's side). Toshiro had his father's beautiful Black hair, his mother's Rabbit ears, his mother's eye color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Toshiro would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Daisuke was a young man. Slusuke had his mother's beautiful grey hair, his mother's Rabbit ears, his father's eye color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Slusuke would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Daisuke was a young man.

Femke had her mother's beautiful brown hair, Her mother's Rabbit ears, her father's eye color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Femke would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Teca was a young woman. Unique had her father beautiful grey hair, Her mother's Rabbit ears, her mother's eye color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Unique would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Teca was a young woman. Lagina had her mother beautiful brown hair, Her mother's Rabbit ears, her father's eye color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Lagina would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Teca was a young woman.

Wataru Katsumoto, one of the 3rd Recon's supporting rifle men has been promoted a few times and as of Mid-2022, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Sergeant. On August 21 2019 he married a Demi-human: a Draconian(a humanoid with Dragon like wings) named Heloise. In late-2019 Heloise discovered that she was pregnant. In Early-2020, she give birth a set of Twins: a girl and boy. they named their Daughter: Maarit Katsumoto after Heloise's mother and their son: Tatsuo Katsumoto After Wataru's father. Maarit had her mother's dark blue skin color, mother's beautiful white hair, her father's eye color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Maarit would get older she began to show that she has his mother's body figure type went Heloise was young Girl. Tatsuo had his father tan colored skin, his father's beautiful Black hair, his mother's eye color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Tatsuo would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Wataru was a young man.

Azuma Higashi, one of the 3rd Recon's supporting rifle men has been promoted a few times and as of Mid-2022, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Sergeant. On August 21 2019 he married a Winged(a humanoid with angle like wings) Demi-human: named Valenica. In late-2018 Valenica, Azuma's wife discovered that she was pregnant. In early 2019,she give birth a set of Twins: a girl and boy. they named their Daughter: Gamila Higashi after Valenica's mother and their son: Olaf Higashi after Valenica's grandfather(on her mother side). Gamila had her mother's set of wings on her back, her father's beautiful black hair, her mother's eye color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Gamila would get older she began to show that she has his mother's body figure type went Valenica was young Girl. Olaf had his mother's set of wing on his back, his mother's beautiful blond hair, his father's eye color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Olaf would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Azuma was a young man.

In Early-2020 Valenica discovered that she was Pregnant again. In late-2020 She give birth a Beautiful baby girl and they named their Daughter Jesenia named after Azum's Mother. Jesenia has her mother's set of wing on her back, her father's beautiful Blond hair, she mother's eye color and her father's shaped eyes. as Jesenia would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Valenica was a young girl.

* * *

The Republic Sederen Empire as of Mid-2022 are doing well and continuing to build Infrastructure and Industrial Production Facilities to Produce Fine Materials and Trading goods to trade with other Special Region nation's like the U.F.E. Nation. They are trying to keep up with their Rapidly Growing Population, their Nation's Booming Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. Their Empire's population went from 3.475 million habits in Early 2021 to over 4.7749 million Habits as of Mid-2022.

Inside the Republic Sederen Empire on May 12, 2021, the Republic Sederen Empire was spreading major news across the Empire that Empress Pina Co Lada got married to a Noble Man named Akoni Chevalier and that he was the New Emperor of the Empire. In Late that year news was yet again Spreading major news across the Empire that Empress Pina Co Lada(Chevalier) is pregnant with an Heir to the Throne. In Mid-2022 Major news was spreading across the Empire that Empress Pina Co Lada give birth to 2 heirs to the Throne. Pina give birth to a set of Twins: a Boy and Girl. she and her Husband decide to name their 1st born son Molt Chevalier after Pina Father's and their 2nd born daughter: Cassia Chevalier. Molt has his father's beautiful Blond hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Molt would got older he began to show that he has his father's body went Akoni was young man. Cassia has her mother's beautiful red hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Cassia would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body went Pina was young girl.

* * *

The Eble Kingdom as of Mid-2022 are doing well and continuing to build Infrastructure and Industrial Production Facilities to Produce Fine Materials and Trading goods to trade with other Special Region nation's like the U.F.E. Nation and the Republic Sederen are trying to keep up with their Rapidly Growing Population, their Nation's Booming Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. Their Kingdoms population went from 3.475 million habits in Early 2021 to over 4.7749 million Habits as of Mid-2022.

* * *

The 1st of the others Special Region nation's that came to ask for help was the Kingdom of Mudwan. The Population of the Mudwin Kingdom went from 2.981 million habits after their U.F.E War and when they Declared Independence from the Republic Sederen Empire in 2016 to over 3.475 million Habits as of Early-2021 to over 4.7749 million Habits as of Mid-2022. they were able to rebuild their nation's army back to it's original strength of 95,750 troops before their war with the JSDF. In mid-2021 the New King of the Mudwin Kingdom, King Antoon travelled with one of his ambassadors to the U.F.E. Capital: Alnus city to ask the U.F.E. government if they would send to them some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future.

They additional asked the U.F.E. if they could give them some new 'Vehicles', Train designs and maybe communicate technology to help them with their Nation's Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. King Antoon hoped that the U.F.E. might by Gorgeous in helping his Kingdom. Antoon and his other Political officials in the Mudwin Kingdom knew that the Mudwin Kingdom needed their help because if they were going to complete with their southern Revival they would need to catch up with them 'Technological' and their Medieval Horse and Wage supply line Method became Oblate couldn't keep up with their Nation's growing supply and demand along with their Trade Routes inside, outside their nation and for their people to proper into the future and to compete Economically with them.

The U.F.E. government agreed to send the Mudwin kingdom some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future. they agreed to give the Mudwin Kingdom some very old modern Vehicle Blueprint designs along with some Mechanics Specializing with Vehicle Version designs and along with one of their Old Basic Communication systems. they decided to give the Mudwin Kingdom blueprint Designs of The Ford Model T Car version, Cargo Truck version and passenger Version. they gave the Mudwin Kingdom the designs to 1 of their Civilizations oldest Locomotive designs: The Saxonia to help the Mudwin Kingdom have Faster modes of Transportation to help their Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. they decided to Give the Mudwin Kingdom the Designs of their Telegraph Communication system along with some Communicate system specialists to Teach the Mudwin Kingdom's Engineers how to correctly operate the Telegraph communication systems.

The 2nd of the others Special Region nation's that came to ask for help was the Kingdom of Alguna. The Population of the Alguna Kingdom went from 2.981 million habits after their U.F.E War and when they Declared Independence from the Republic Sederen Empire in 2016 to over 3.475 million Habits as of Early-2021 to over 4.7749 million Habits as of Mid-2022. they were able to rebuild their nation's army back to it's original strength of 75,325 troops before their war with the JSDF. In mid-2021 the New Queen of the Alguna Kingdom, Queen Jerica travelled with one of her ambassadors to the U.F.E. Capital: Alnus city to ask the U.F.E. government if they would send to them some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future.

They additional asked the U.F.E. if they could give them some new 'Vehicles', Train designs and maybe communicate technology to help them with their Nation's Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. Queen Jerica hoped that the U.F.E. might by Gorgeous in helping his Kingdom. Jerica and her other Political officials in the Alguna Kingdom knew that their Kingdom needed their help because if they were going to complete with their Northwestern Revivals: the Republic Sederen Empire and the Mudwin Kingdom they would need to catch up with them 'Technological' and their Medieval Horse and Wage supply line Method became Oblate couldn't keep up with their Nation's growing supply and demand along with their Trade Routes inside, outside their nation and for their people to proper into the future and to compete Economically with them.

The U.F.E. government agreed to send the Alguna kingdom some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help her Kingdom and people Proper into the future. they agreed to give the Alguna Kingdom some very old modern Vehicle Blueprint designs along with some Mechanics Specializing with Vehicle Version designs and along with one of their Old Basic Communication systems. they decided to give the Alguna Kingdom blueprint Designs of The Ford Model T Car version, Cargo Truck version and passenger Version. they Gave the Alguna the designs to 1 of their Civilizations oldest Locomotive designs: The Dewitt Clinton to help the Alguna Kingdom have Faster modes of Transportation to help their Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. they decided to Give the Alguna Kingdom the Designs of their Telegraph Communication system along with some Communicate system specialists to Teach the Alguna Kingdom's Engineers how to correctly operate the Telegraph communication systems.

The 3rd of the others Special Region nation's that came to ask for help was the Kingdom of League Principality. The Population of the League Principality Kingdom went from 2.981 million habits after their U.F.E War and when they Declared Independence from the Republic Sederen Empire in 2016 to over 4.7749 million Habits as of Mid-2022. they were able to rebuild their nation's army back to it's original strength of 78,550 troops before their war with the JSDF. In mid-2022 the New King of the Kingdom League Principality, King Fahim travelled with one of his ambassadors to the U.F.E. Capital: Alnus city to ask the U.F.E. government if they would send to them some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future.

They additional asked the U.F.E. if they could give them some new 'Vehicles', Train designs and maybe communicate technology to help them with their Nation's Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. King Antoon hoped that the U.F.E. might by Gorgeous in helping his Kingdom. Fahim and his other Political officials in the Kingdom knew that their Kingdom needed their help because if they were going to complete with their northern and Southern Revivals: The Republic Sederen Empire and Island Kingdom of Toumaren they would need to catch up with them 'Technological' and their Medieval Horse and Wage supply line Method became Oblate couldn't keep up with their Nation's growing supply and demand along with their Trade Routes inside, outside their nation and for their people to proper into the future and to compete Economically with them.

The U.F.E. government agreed to send the kingdom of League Principality some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future. they agreed to give the Kingdom of League Principality some very old modern Vehicle Blueprint designs along with some Mechanics Specializing with Vehicle Version designs and along with one of their Old Basic Communication systems. they decided to give the Kingdom League Principality blueprint Designs of The Ford Model T Car version, Cargo Truck version and passenger Version. they Gave the kingdom of League Principality the designs to 1 of their Civilizations oldest Locomotive designs: The Adler to help the Kingdom of League Principality have Faster modes of Transportation to help their Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. they decided to Give the Kingdom of League Principality the Designs of their Telegraph Communication system along with some Communicate system specialists to teach the Kingdom of League Principality's Engineers how to correctly operate the Telegraph communication systems.

The Finally of the others Special Region nation's that came to ask for help was the Island Kingdom of Toumaren. The Population of the Island Kingdom of Toumaren went from 2.981 million habits after their U.F.E War and when they Declared Independence from the Republic Sederen Empire in 2016 to over 4.7749 million Habits as of Mid-2022. they were able to rebuild their nation's army back to it's original strength of 77,250 troops before their war with the JSDF. In mid-2022 the New Queen of the Kingdom of Toumaren, Queen Dagny travelled with one of her ambassadors to the U.F.E. Capital: Alnus city to ask the U.F.E. government if they would send to them some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help her Kingdom and people Proper into the future.

They additional asked the U.F.E. if they could give them some new 'Vehicles', Train designs and maybe communicate technology to help them with their Nation's Economy and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods. Queen Dagny hoped that the U.F.E. might by Gorgeous in helping her Kingdom. Dagny and his other Political officials in the Kingdom knew that the Kingdom needed their help because if they were going to complete with their North and Northwestern Revivals: Kingdom of League of Principality, the U.F.E. Nation, Republic Sederen Empire, Eble Kingdom and the Kingdom of Alguna they would need to catch up with them 'Technological' and their Medieval Horse and Wage supply line Method became Oblate couldn't keep up with their Nation's growing supply and demand along with their Trade Routes inside, outside their nation and for their people to proper into the future and to compete Economically with them.

The U.F.E. government agreed to send the Island kingdom of Toumaren some of their Engineers and construction workers to teach their Engineers and Construction Workers how to build Industrial Production facilities and how to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure to help his Kingdom and people Proper into the future. they agreed to give the Toumaren Kingdom some very old modern Vehicle Blueprint designs along with some Mechanics Specializing with Vehicle Version designs and along with one of their Old Basic Communication systems. They decided to give the Toumaren Kingdom blueprint Designs of The Ford Model T Car version, Cargo Truck version and passenger Version. they Gave the Kingdom of Toumaren the designs to 1 of their Civilizations oldest Locomotive designs: The Adler to help the Toumaren Kingdom have Faster modes of Transportation to help their Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. they decided to gave the Island Kingdom of Toumaren the Designs of their Telegraph Communication system along with some Communicate system specialists to teach the Toumaren Kingdom's Engineers how to correctly operate the Telegraph communication systems.

* * *

*The U.F.E. stands for the United Federation Empire


	4. Immigration Situation and Old Habits

Date: June 17, 2023(Special Region Date: June 17, 695)

Immigration Situation and Old Habits Die Hard

The year is June 17, 2023 and U.F.E. and the other Special Region Nations have doing Relative well with each other. The populations of the Special Region increase dramatically from 21.093 million habits to over 31.639 million habits in the special region; Especially in the U.F.E.* nation went from 862,000 habits in 2016 to over 4.744 million* as of mid 2023 due to their High Birth rates and do to massive amounts of Immigrates from the other Special Region Nations to start New Lives in the U.F.E. Nation. The continuous increase of population in all the Nations is due to the U.F.E. generously with helping all the Nations(including the Island kingdom of Toumaren) build from little to Moderate amounts of New Types of Basic Infrastructure(housing, streets, National and Interstate Highways, railroads and Industrial factories etc..) projects across their Nations to become call what the U.F.E. Nation Called "Modernize."; Along with the U.F.E. Nation being Generous enough to give them new very old Modern modes of Transportation to transport Passengers and Cargo Freight around their Nation's Territory for their Nations to Proposer into the Future.

as Mid-2023, The U.F.E. Nation's Major National Infrastructure Projects the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers were able to complete over 37.5%. they have completed over 71.11% of the Major Nation Highway System: National highway Route 1. They have completed the inner Ring of the Circler ring around the Border region of the U.F.E. and have Connected their Capital Alnus City to National Highway Route 1. National Route 1 now has a 4 lane paved highway around the U.F.E. nation for Cars and trucks to go to and from places and still working and adding the middle ring of the Circler Ring around the border Range. as of Mid-2023 they have complete 10% of the 3rd and finally paved inner Circler Ring around the border region.

With national Route 1's 2 part Operational the Demand of cargo, trade goods and Passenger services exploded once again. as soon as U.F.E. ground freight transport and Passenger networks began to use the Transport Networks more of the U.F.E. Citizens wanted to start travelling around the U.F.E. Nation to see different landscapes and to see other People in other Areas. Now with the 2nd part of National Route 1 open they could for a Small coin Fee travel to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation that they wanted to travel to.

They were able to complete 71.11% of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed another Passenger line along side: National Passenger Rail 1 to help reduce the amount of Passengers on just a single Railroad line and to keep up with the to increase Demand and Supply of Passenger trains as well as not to cause Railroad traffic Jams by having massive amounts of Trains backup; they have completed another cargo freight Line along side the Main National Freight Line: National Freight line 1 to Railroad around their Border Regions with the Republic Sederen Empire and have connected all their state Capitals to help reduce the amount of Cargo Freight on just a single Railroad Line to transport more Cargo Freight across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation and to keep up with the to increase Demand and Supply of Cargo Freight trains as well as not to cause Railroad traffic Jams by having massive amounts of Trains backup. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the U.F.E. Nation or other Nations along their National Border.

They were able to complete 2/3 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the U.F.E. state Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 1 and National Freight line 1. they have completed another single Interstate Passenger line for each state to: National Passenger Rail 1 to help reduce the amount of Passengers on just a single Interstate Railroad line and to keep up with the to increase Demand and Supply of Passenger trains as well as not to cause Railroad traffic Jams by having massive amounts of Trains backup; they have completed another Interstate cargo freight Line to:National Freight line 1 Railroad around their Border Regions with the Republic Sederen Empire and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to help reduce the amount of Cargo Freight on just a single Railroad Line to transport more Cargo Freight across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation and to keep up with the to increase Demand and Supply of Cargo Freight trains as well as not to cause Railroad traffic Jams by having massive amounts of Trains backup. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the state or U.F.E. Nation or to other states or Nations along their State Border.

The Interstate Passenger and Cargo Freight Railroads Demand of cargo, trade goods and Passenger services exploded. as soon as U.F.E. ground freight transport and Passenger networks began to use the Transport Networks more U.F.E. Citizens wanted to start travelling around the U.F.E. Nation to see different landscapes and to see other People in other Areas for a Small coin Fee travel to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation area they want to travel to.

The U.F.E. cargo and Freight ground Transport Network has continued to increase in supply and demand of Cargo Trucks and Freight trains. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of supply Trucks and Trains on the U.F.E.'s Trade routes and supply lines. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Mid-2023 produced roughly 50%(644 trucks and 26 Trains) of the U.F.E. Nation's demand of supply trucks and trains. as soon as a supply truck or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factory's assemble lines the truck or Train was sent to a Resource Mine or Resource refiner or to a good Production plant. The Truck or Train would transport the needed Raw materials to a Resource Mine to be Mined into useable Resources to be turned into trade goods. afterward the supply truck or Train was take the Goods to their Delivery place and started the Cycle over again.

The U.F.E. Passenger Ground Transport network has Explored in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of transportation vehicles on the U.F.E.'s Passenger routes. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Mid-2023 produced roughly 65%(over 1150 vehicles and 63 Trains) of the U.F.E. Nation's demand of Passenger Vehicles and Trains. as soon as a Passenger vehicle or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories' assemble lines the Passenger Vehicle or Train was assigned to the city, town Village and the Road network or Rail network in the Local Areas to Travel from short distances quickly. however if the Road Network or Rail Network is a National system and the Passengers wanted to go to long distance then the short distance vehicle or Train would switch to a long distance Vehicle or Train with additional Coin Fee to travel to long distance area their Passengers wanted and to deliver Cargo Freight.

* * *

as of mid-2023, U.F.E. army Captain Yoji Itami and his wives are doing well and have more children. The U.F.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of Major. Major Itami is still in command of the U.F.E. 3rd Recon team and has 3 other U.F.E. Regional Recon teams and have been very busy over the last 7 years. All the U.F.E. Recon teams of have been taking a Census of all their States Capitals, Cities, large towns, Towns and to find as many Villages in their Nation to have a Rough estimate on how large of a Population the U.F.E. Nation has and how fast its growing. they have been along with them taking a Census of their state Capitals, large town, Towns and villages have been searching for new mineral deposits valuable to the U.F.E. and to their mining industries to Mine. they have been along with searching for New Mineral Deposits were order to find as much Rich to Moderately Ferity Land for farmers to use to Farm to Raise Livestock and plant crops to keep up with the Increasing supply and demand.

Rory Mercury(Itami) Itami's 1st wife are doing well together and have 2 children together. In Early 2022 Rory Mercury discovered that she was pregnant again. In Late-2022 she give birth a Beautiful baby boy to which they named their son Rahim Itami after Rory's father. Rahim had his father's beautiful brown hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Rohim would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Rory was young man.

* * *

Recently the Special Region Nations are facing Immigration Situation with 1,000's to 100,000's of their citizens are Immigrating to the U.F.E. Nation. They are Immigrating because that a Hearing rumors from Traders and other Business people that Intact with the U.F.E. government and their people that there are opportunities for a better life and better Living Conductions. They are hearing rumors that U.F.E. has affordable Education system for all their nations population to get a Basic Education. They have all seen from their Native Nation's markets have some of the U.F.E.'s finest trading goods and other materials from them.

The Following is a roughly estimation of how many Special Region Nation Immigrates have Immigrated to the U.F.E. nation from their Native Nations: The Republic Sederen Empire roughly 646,500 people a little over 1/8(13.97%) of their Population immigrated to the U.F.E. Nation; The Eble Kingdom roughly 484,875 people a little over 1/10(10.4%) of their Population immigrated to the U.F.E. nation; The Kingdom of Alguna roughly 480,026 people a little over 1/10(10.37%) of their Population immigrated to the U.F.E. nation; The Kingdom of League Principality roughly 290,000 people a little under 1/9(11.53%) of their Population immigrated to the U.F.E. nation; The Kingdom of Mudwin roughly 673,428 people a little over 1/8(13.315%) of their population immigrated to the U.F.E. nation; The Island Kingdom of Toumaren roughly 585,750 people a little more than 1/8(12.66%) of their population immigrated to the U.F.E. nation.

 _80% of the Immigrates were Humans that came from across the Supercontinent Falmart and Main island chain, 4% of the Immigrates were Elves(high elves and Dark elves), 2% Warrior Bunnies, 7% Dwarves, 7% Demi-humans. some of the Immigrates were slaves that escaped Special Region Nations though sympatric people that help them though their underground Railroads, find Villages or towns people that would allow them to stay without the threat of being enslaved. they still would face discrimination from the Village or Town people that them to stay._

For the Special Region nations except for the U.F.E. Nation were facing a crisis with their Huge amounts of their Populations leaving their nations to the U.F.E. for a Better Life. a few of their old bad habits are coming to eat them in the ass, one of which was Slavery. Slavery is still legal on the supercontinent Falmart and all the Special Region Nations/kingdoms except for the U.F.E. Nation which was illegal. In recent years the special Region Nations(Specially the Republic Sederen Empire and the Eble Kingdom.) slave Trade markets Exploded in expansion by have enslaved the High elves, dark elves and warrior Bunnies* when they were building their Major National and Interstate infrastructure Projects(highways, Railroads and Industrial Factories) and when they discovered the Isolated Packets of Elves in their nations.

another one of their Bad habits is that the have an education system that is way to expensive and mostly only available to the very wreath class of their Society. For an avenger citizen of their Nations they couldn't afford their very expensive education systems. The Special Region Nation Governments are seeing 1,000's to 100,000's of their people Immigrating to U.F.E. Nation for a affordable Basic education and starting new Lives in the U.F.E. Nation. The Special region Nations decided to solve one of their Special Region Nation's bad habits: their very expensive and Rarely Available Education system.

they begin Reformed they Education Systems by to modeling their system off of the U.F.E. Nation education. they formed a commission of their Government called the education Commission that was in charge of Providing funding to their Newly Reformed Education system. The nation's governments would give 2.5% of their National GDP* to the Education Commission to provide funds For the avenge Citizen to get a Basic Education. The new education system would of 4 stages of Education for their citizens. The 1st stage: Elementary School(1st-5th grades, Including Pre-school), 2nd stage: Middle School(6th-8th grades), 3rd stage: high school(9th-12th grades) and the Final stage: Collage which was optional.

* * *

* The U.F.E. stands for United Federation Empire

* The U.F.E. Nation has a Population of over 4.744 million; Each U.F.E. State has on avenge 316,266 Citizens. Each U.F.E. state has an avenge of at least 2 cities(included their State capital city, with Populations between 112,500 to 125,000 Inhabits), 2 Major large towns(with Populations between 20,000 to 30,000), 3 towns(with Populations between 3,000 to 4,500), small towns(with Populations between 1,000 to 3,000) and small Villages(with populations between 150 to 1000).

*Warrior Bunny Homeland is between the Northwestern mountain ranges of the Republic Sederen Empire in the "Warrior Bunny Valley". Out of their Original homeland population of 318,750 after their bloody war with Sederan Empire 3 years before the Arrive of the JSDF through the Dimensional Gate; 80% of the their population was captured and sold into slavery. while their remaining population was forced to flee their homeland and spread out to hide or to search for people that would allow them to stay in their Village or town without the threat of being enslaved. they still would face discrimination from the village or town people that allowed them to stay.

*The following is a list of the Special Region Nation's GDP along Current National Industrial Strength and Resources(along with undiscovered Resource deposits yet to be discovered) as of Mid-2023 and their 2.5% of their GDP to their Education Systems:

U.F.E. Net Wealth: 24.744 billion dollars(rising) and 2.5% GDP: 618.6 Million dollars to their Education System. The U.F.E. Nation has discovered 19.5% oil deposits, 10.25% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 15.25% Mineral Deposits, 15% Modern Agriculture, 20% in Modern Manufacturing only roughly 25%(64 Industry production Facilities) completed by mid-2023 and 20% of other Modern Services only roughly 1/3 completed by mid-2023.

Republic Sederen Empire net wealth: 3.60 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 90.006 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education System. The Republic Sederen Empire has discovered a little less than 1/8 of their National 21.75% oil deposits, 1/8 of their National 14.5% Natural gas among other gases deposits; 1/6 of their National 12.0116% Mineral Deposits, 20% in Agriculture, 2.212% of their National Industry Production Facilities out of 15.8592% National Industry Production Facilities completed by mid-2023 and 1/5(20%) of their 15.8692% Interstate Infrastructure and of other Services by mid-2023.

Elbe kingdom Net wealth: Over 2.571 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 64.285 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education. The Eble kingdom has discovered 1/8 of 6.28% of their National oil deposits, 1/8 of 4.16% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 1/6 of 22.261% of their National Mineral Deposits, 20% in Agriculture; 4.66% of 23.649% of their National Industry Production Facilities completed by mid-2023 and 23.649% of other Services by mid-2023.

Kingdom of Mudwan net wealth: Over 2.354 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: 55.85 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education. The Kingdom of Mudwan has a territorial area of over 1.025 million Sq. miles(2.657 million sq. Km.). The Kingdom Of Mudwin has discovered 1/8 of their National 16.815% oil deposits, 1/8 of their National 11.270% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 1/6 of their National 23.785% Mineral Deposits, 27.78% in Agriculture; 4.608% of their National 10.20% Industry Production Facilities completed by mid-2023 and 10.20% of other Services by mid-2023.

Kingdom of League Principality net wealth: Over 2.057 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 51.430 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education. The Kingdom of League Principality has combined territorial area of over 2.564 million Sq. miles(6.643 million sq. Km.). The kingdom of League Principality has discovered 1/8 of their National 12.89% oil deposits, 1/8 of their 8.593% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 1/6 of 13.630% Mineral Deposits, 42.824% in Agriculture; 6.9% of 11.030% in Manufacturing completed by mid-2023 and 11.030% of other Services by mid-2023.

Kingdom of Alguna net wealth: Over 1.542 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 38.564 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Kingdom of Alguna as a territorial area of over 2.715 million Sq. miles(7.033 million sq. Km.). The Kingdom of Alguna has discovered 1/8 of 20.625% of their National oil deposits, 1/8 of 13.75% of their National Natural gas among other gases deposits, 1/6 of 35.56% of their national Mineral Deposits, 12.57% in Agriculture, 4.183% of 8.7475% of their National Manufacturing completed by mid-2023 and 8.7475% of other Services by mid-2023.

The Island chain Kingdom of Toumaren net wealth: 578.362 million dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 14.459 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education U.F.E. Nation. The Kingdom of Toumaren as a territorial area of over 2.715 million Sq. miles(7.033 million sq. Km.). The Kingdom of Toumaren has discovered 1/8 of their National 4.18.% oil deposits, 1/8 of their National 2.79% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 1/6 of their National 50% Mineral Deposits, 30.51% in Agriculture; 3.916% of their National 6.26% in Manufacturing completed by mid-2023 and 6.26%% of other Services by mid-2023.


	5. Daily Morning Events

Date: Saturday, October 22, 2023(Special Region Date: October 20, 695)

Daily Morning Events

7:45 A.M., Location: Alnus City, 5th Street, Address 325: Yoji Itami's house, Yao Ro Dushi's master bedroom

Yao Ro Dushi heard her Alarm clock go off in her room and she pressed the snooze button for some extra sleep. 10 minutes after she pressed the snooze button the Alarm clock went off again. Yao pressed the snooze Switch to switch turn her alarm Clock and got out of Bed to begin her new Day. (Yao was wearing a standard lady's night gown) she walked up to her Bedroom light switch and turned on her Rooms light. as soon as the Lights came on she was Temporality Blinded by the Lights from her Enhanced eyes. as her eyes adjusted to the Lighting she walked up to her rooms mirror to look at herself. she saw that hadn't aged a day that they she look more beautiful as ever. she head to her bathroom to take a shower. as she finished getting undressed she took a look at her body. she saw that her body is great physical shape for a woman that has 3 children with her husband.

 _Elves have enhanced eye sight among their other senses. Elves can see 5x's better that a normal human and have 3x's better night version than Humans making them better Hunters at night, however their Enhance eyes do have a weakness it would take their Eyes long then Human's eye to adapt to the Rapid change in lighting. For example put them in a dark room and after a few second turn on a Light switch and have in a Spilt second bight lights come on; it would take their Eyes longer to adapt to the rapid change._

as she took the shower she began to sing a beautiful song about how wonderful life is and how Precious it is. a Few verses from her song "Oh look how Precious a Beautiful Red rose is see how it Blossoms and shows it Beauty to the world to Enjoy. See how one must take care and Nurture the Rose to have it grow into a Beautiful Rose to be picked and given to the one you love and Cherish. See the loving thought one lover goes thought to pick and give the Rose to their lover. See the gift of Having a child together with your soulmate and raising them together to teach them valuable life lessons that would help shape their life hopefully better for the Future. Learn with your children on how to share and help make the world a better world for the People to live peaceful together and not cause unnecessary Suffering and Pain to others. May we together as a people share the world into a brighter future for owner self's and owner children to live." after a few minutes she came out of the shower and took a towel from shower stall door bar to dry herself off.

8:30 A.M.

she came into her room and began to get dressed and headed to her one her follow wife's son's Rooms: Hodor's to Visit her 2nd Youngest child: Kumi Itami to wish her a happy birthday of her 2nd birthday. as she came into Hodor's Room she saw Both Tuka's Youngest daughter: Asa Sleeping Peacefully and walked over to her crib and looked over her. Yao "Asa, you are one many Beautiful children we all have with Itami." she then walked over to Kumi's Crib and put her arms in picked up her Child. she held Kumi in her arms and rocky her back and forward humming a beautiful song to Kumi. Kumi heard her Mother's song and slowly began to wake up to the sound of her Soothing Voice. Kumi" Good...Morning..Mommy." Yao just smiled at Kumi, Yao "good morning Kumi and Happy Birthday to you. Come it is time for Breakfast Kumi and we don't want to late." She put Kumi down for her to walk with her, Kumi "will Daddy be at the table." Yao"Kumi that's if Itami gets up in time before all of Breakfast is gone."

Yao walked over to her youngest Daughter's: Amabel crib and put her arms in picked up her Child. she held Kumi in her arms and rocky her back and forward humming a beautiful song to Amabel. Amabel heard her Mother's song and slowly began to wake up to the sound of her Soothing Voice. Amabel "Mama." Yao just smiled at Kumi, Yao "Good morning Amabel come it is time for to wake your sister head to your Brother's Room to wake him up and a head to the Dinning room for Breakfast, Come we need to hurry we don't want to late." She carried Amabel in her arms along with Kumi following close behind put Kumi down for her to walk with her. Amabel while in her Mother's arms "will...Dada..be...at...table." Yao pull Amabel a little off her chest for her to look at Amabel "Amabel that's if Dada gets up in time before all of Breakfast is gone." as the three left Yao see Tuka Luna Marceau coming into Hodor Room to get her children and have breakfast with them as a Family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere around the same time... Location: Yoji Itami's house, Tuka Luna Marceau's master bedroom_

8:00 A.M.

Tuka Luna Marceau heard her Alarm clock go off in her room and she pressed the snooze button for some extra sleep. 10 minutes after she pressed the snooze button the Alarm clock went off again. Yao pressed the snooze Switch to switch turn her alarm Clock and got out of Bed to begin her new Day. (Tuka was wearing a standard lady's night gown) she walked up to her Bedroom light switch and turned on her Rooms light. as soon as the Lights came on she was Temporality Blinded by the Lights from her Enhanced eyes. as her eyes adjusted to the Lighting she walked up to her rooms mirror to look at herself. she saw that hadn't aged a day that they she look more beautiful as ever. she head to her bathroom to take a shower. as she finished getting undressed she took a look at her body. she saw that her body is great physical shape for a woman that has 2 children with her husband. After a few minutes she came out of the shower and took a towel from shower stall door bar to dry herself off.

8:30 A.M.

she came into her room and began to get dressed for the days activates. It took a few minutes to get ready and headed to her son's Room: Hodor's to Visit her both her children: Hodor and Asa Itami. as she saw Yao walking out of her son's room with her Holding her 2 youngest Children: Kumi Itami and Amabel Itami and headed her oldest Child: Dehan Room to go get her oldest child Dehan Itami and headed to the Dinning room to have Breakfast with them together as a Family. Tuka "Good morning Yao." Yao turned to the side with Amabel in her arms and with Kumi stopping behind her and turn to see Tuka Talking to her mother. Yao "Good Morning Tuka, How's your day so far Tuka?" Tuka "So far so good Yao, I hope You'll prepared for Kumi Birthday Party?" Yao "Everything for Her Party is Nearly Finish for this Afternoon." Tuka walked up to Kumi "Good morning Kumi, how are you doing this Morning?" Kumi "Very well... mommy. How about you?" Tuka "Very well Kumi and have a Happy Birthday." Yao and her children continued to Dehan's room to get her Oldest Child: Dehan.

as Tuka came into her son's room she saw Both her children: Hondor and Asa fast asleep and not disturbed. she walked over to Asa's crib and looked over her. Tuka "Asa, you are one many Beautiful children we all have with Itami." she put her arms into the crib and began to try to wake Asa up. after a few seconds Asa began to wake up and opened her beautiful blue eyes, yawned and began to stretch to wake herself up. after a few seconds Asa found herself looking straight at her Mother Tuka. Asa "Good Morning Mommy." Tuka just smiled at Asa, Tuka "good morning Asa to you, Come it is time to wake up your Brother and have breakfast as a family." Asa "ok mommy 'lets' wake up Hodor!" Tuka grabbed Asa and pick her up out of her crib for her to help her wake up Hondor. Tuka and Asa approached Hodor's crib however Asa Rushed up to Hodor crib and began to hit the Crib bars loudly lots if times. Asa "Oh big brother It's time to wake up, Wake up big Brother." Tuka Quickly Grabbed Asa hand's, Tuka "that's enough Asa how many times do I have to tell you only 2 to 3 times that's it!"

Hodor began to wake up and opened her beautiful brown eyes, yawned and began to stretch to wake himself up. after a few seconds Hodor found himself looking straight at his Mother. Hodor "Morning Mommy(he look around briefly arounf his crib and saw his Mom holding his sister's hand), I see Asa got Carried away again." Tuka Smiled at her Son "Yes, it appears that out of the 2 of you call the most behaved son I can Ask for, Come Hodor it time to wake up and heading to the dinning room for Breakfast we don't want to late." She picked up Hodor and pull him out of his crib and to the floor for him to walk with her. both Children at the same time at their Mom "will Daddy be at the table." Tuka "Hodor, Asa that's if daddy gets up in time before all of Breakfast is gone." All three the three left Hodor's room headed to the dinning room area to have breakfast with them as a Family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere around the same time... Location: Yoji Itami's house, Lelei La Lalena's master bedroom_

8:10 A.M.

Lelei La Lalena heard her Alarm clock go off in her room and she pressed the snooze button for some extra sleep. 10 minutes after she pressed the snooze button the Alarm clock went off again. Lelei pressed the snooze Switch to switch turn her alarm Clock and got out of Bed to begin her new Day. (Tuka was wearing a standard lady's night gown) she walked up to her Bedroom light switch and turned on her Rooms light. as she as adjusted to the Lighting she walked up to her rooms mirror to look at herself. she saw has become a Very good looking Sorceress woman, wife and mother. she head to her bathroom to take a shower. as she finished getting undressed she took a look at her body. she saw that her body is great physical shape for a woman that has 2 children with her husband. After a few minutes she came out of the shower and took a towel from shower stall door bar to dry herself off.

8:32 A.M.

she came into her room and began to get dressed for the days activates. It took a few minutes to get ready and headed to one of her fellow wife's children's: Dehan's Room to visit her both her children: Amias and Amicita Itami. as she heard and saw Yao coming down the hallway with her 2 children walking down the Hallway surprisingly today Quickly to make their way to her son's: Dehan's Room. Lelei decided to move to the side a wait a second until Yao could catch to them to talk to her while way their on their way to her Son's room. as Yao was about to past her Lelei "Good morning Yao." Yao just give her a blank stare and paused dead in her tracks than, Yao "Yes, Yes and Good morning to you as well." Lelei turned to Kumi "Good Morning Kumi." Kumi looked at her Happily, Kumi "Good Morning Mommy, How is your day." Lelei let out a smile, "I'm doing ok sense I had to Take care of one of your youngest and newest sibling: Amicilia earlier this morning."

Kumi just let a small smile slip "The Newest kid(s) are always the ones that need to most care." For the 1st time to both Lelei and Yao surprise she never though Kumi was grown up enough to understand what she said. Lelei "You truly are wise beyond your young age." Yao "Indeed it appears that You Kumi have been taking my and your father's lessons to heart and have Learned what they meaning well before you should, Kumi I'm so proud of you." Lelei "I agree Yao, Kumi is Truly wise beyond her young age." Kumi Blushed "Thank you Mommies,(she then pointed her finger at Lelei) are you going to wish me a Happy birthday and I Hope you Got me a Very good Present." Lelei's eye's wide in surprise yet again "I completely Forgot that it was your Birthday today because I was busy with Amicita Early this morning." Kumi give a serious Face "Did you at the most get me a very good Present." Lelei Smile "Yes I have." Kumi "good I will see you at my party." Lelei "I'm looking forward to it." Lelei then walked over to Yao side to get a look a Yao Youngest Daughter: Amabel, Lelei smiled at her "Good Morning Amabel." Amabel "good..morning..Mama."

Both Lelei and Yao walked down the Hallway to down Yao's son's room she saw Yao walking out of her son's: Dehan room with her Holding her 2 youngest Children: Kumi Itami, Amabel Itami and with Her friend Lelei right beside her walking with her. as they Entered Dehan's Room Lelei went to her Children while Yao went to her son's crib. Kumi Rushed over to Dehan's Crib and hit the bars a few times "Big Brother, it is time for Breakfast wake up your you won't give any!, Me and rest of the Family will have it all." After a few seconds Dehan quickly wake up and opened his beautiful Golden eyes, yawned and looked straight at his Sister Kumi, Dehan "you dare" Kumi let out a tensing Smile, Kumi "You want to bet big brother, with as sleep much you get you could sleep until Fall comes Again."

Yao "Alright that is Enough you 2 behaved; Kumi Say your Sorry." Kumi "What for I was just Tensing him." Yao "I Don't care he's your bother treat him like you want to but treated." Kumi just Looking down, Yao "Kumi look at me!" Kumi did and she saw a Serious face on her mommy. Yao "Say your sorry or you will get no Breakfast." Kumi was shocked and Qucikly Turned her Sight on her Brother: Dehan, Kumi "Sorry Big brother can you forgive me." Dehan just smiled Revengful Happily "You are Forgiven and Sister it's ok we're Brother and sister its owner job to tense each. You knuckle head." Yao Just rolled her eyes at Dehan, Yao "alright, Dehan that's enough." Dehan looked at his mommy, Dehan "Yes mommy." Yao then Picked Up Dehan out of his crib and put him on the floor, Yao "come on you three it time of Breakfast and we don't want to be late." With that all three left for the Dinning Room Area.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of Room_

Lelei walked over to Amicitia's crib and looked over her. Lelei "You share are a lot of work to take care of Amicitia be like what Kumi said "The Youngest Child is always the one that needs the most care." Amicitia, you are one many Beautiful children I have had with Itami." she put her arms into the crib and began to try to wake Amicitia up. after a few seconds Amicitia began to wake up and opened her beautiful blue eyes, yawned and began to move around. after a few seconds Amicitia found herself looking straight at her Mother Lelei. Amicitia just let out a little cry and Lelei Knew that was her way of saying "Good Morning Mommy.", she just smiled at Amicitia, Lelei "good morning Amicitia to you, Come it is time to wake up your Brother and have breakfast as a family." Lelei grabbed Amicitia and pick her up out of her crib and put her on her chest. Amicitia just let a small cry.

Lelei walked over to Amias's crib and looked over him. "Amias you on the other hand are less work to take care of them your Sister Amicitia, you are the other beautiful child I have had with Itami." she put her arms into the crib and began to try to wake Amias up. after a few seconds Amias began to wake up and opened her beautiful brown eyes, yawned and began to stretch to wake herself up. after a few seconds Amias found himself looking straight at his mother Lelei. Amias "Good Morning Mommy." Lelei just smiled at Amias, Lelei "good morning Amias to you, Come it is time to wake up and have breakfast with the rest of the family." Lelei grabbed Amias and pick him up out if his Crib and place him and the floor. Lelei "Come we must not be late or We won't get any Breakfast." Amias "will Daddy be at the table." Lelei "Amias, that's if daddy gets up in time before all of Breakfast is gone." All three the three left Dehan's room headed to the dinning room area to have breakfast with them as a Family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere around the same time... Location: Yoji Itami's house, Yoji Itami's master bedroom_

8:00 A.M.

Rory Mercury heard her Alarm clock go off in her room and she pressed the snooze button for some extra sleep. 10 minutes after she pressed the snooze button again to have it ready to give Yoji Itami a wake up call to wake up, Rory knew that Itami Liked to sleep in a few more minutes before heading off to work. Rory Mercury got out of Bed to begin her new Day. (Rory was wearing a sexy revealing lady's night gown) she walked up to her Bedroom light switch and turned on her Rooms light. As she as adjusted to the Lighting she walked up to her rooms mirror to look at herself. she saw that hadn't aged a day for a Oracle with a Young 23 year old woman body and that they she look more beautiful as ever. she head to her bathroom to take a shower. as she finished getting undressed she took a look at her body. she saw that her body is great physical shape for a woman that has 2 children with her husband. After a few minutes she came out of the shower and took a towel from shower stall door bar to dry herself off.

8:30 A.M.

she came into her room and began to get dressed and headed to her Daughter's: Hana's Room to visit her 2 children. as she came into Hana's Room she walked over to Hana's Crib and looked over her. Rory "Hana, you are one of the Beautiful children I have had with Itami." she put her arms into the crib and began to try to wake Hana up. after a few seconds Hana began to wake up and opened her beautiful brown eyes, yawned and began to stretch to wake herself up. after a few seconds Hana found herself looking straight at her mother Rory. Hana" Good morning mom." Rory just smiled at Hana, Rory "good morning Hana, come it is time to wake up your little brother and have breakfast as a family." Rory grabbed Hana and pick her up out of her crib and on the floor for her to stand.

Rory and Hana approached Rahim's crib, however Hana Rushed up to Rahim crib and began to hit the Crib bars loudly a few times. Hana "Oh little brother It's time to wake up, Wake up little Brother." After a few seconds Rahim began to wake up and opened his beautiful Red eyes, yawned and began to stretch to wake himself up. after a few seconds Rahim found himself looking straight at both his Big sister and his mother Rory. Rahim "Morning mommy(he than moved his eyes to his Big sister) and Big sis." Rory just smiled at Rahim, Rory "Good morning Rahim come it is time for time for Breakfast and head to the Dinning room for Breakfast." Hana "Ya coming on little brother get up before we're late a miss breakfast." Rory in a serious tone "That's Enough tensing Hana." Hana "Yes Mom, but it owner job to tense each other." Rory "that maybe be respectful to your brother and treat him the way you want to be treated." Hana "Yes mom." Rory "Good." She grabbed Rahim and picked him up out of his Crib and on the floor for him to stand. Both Hana and Rahim "will Daddy be at the table." Rory "Hana and Rahim that's if Daddy gets up in time before all of Breakfast is gone." The three left Hana's room and heading to the Dinning room to have breakfast with them as a Family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere... Location: Yoji Itami's house, Yoji Itami's master bedroom_

8:00 A.M.

Yoji Itami heard his wife's Alarm clock go off in his room and she pressed the snooze button for some extra sleep. 10 minutes after she pressed the snooze button again to have it ready to give him a wake up call to wake up, Rory knew that he liked to sleep in a few more minutes before heading off to work. at 8:10 Itami heard his Wife Alarm Clock go off in his room, he pressed the snooze Switch to switch turn her alarm Clock. he decided to wait until Rory left the room to get out of Bed to begin his new Day. at 8:30 after Rory left the Bedroom to awake up her Children, Itami Got out of Bed(Itami was wearing a the Avenge Pair of men's Pajamas) and walked up to her Bedroom light switch and turned on her Rooms light. As his as adjusted to the Lighting he walked up to his rooms mirror to look at himself. he saw that he still hadn't aged a day sense the oracle Rory Mercury make a blood pack deal with her. he head to his bathroom to take a shower. as he finished getting undressed he took a look at his body. he saw that his body is great physical shape and that he doesn't have a lot of reconciles to show old age. After a few minutes he came out of the shower and took a towel from shower stall door bar to dry himself off.

8:45 A.M.

Itami came into his room and began to get dressed and headed to the Dinning room area to have Breakfast with his Family. As he approached the Dinning room area he Heard a lot of Voices coming from the Dinning room area. as he entered the Dinning Room he saw all his wives and children talking to each other. a Few of the Children were fooling around each other while waiting for Breakfast to be served force the mother's tell them to stop and calm down. He saw his wife Lelei La Lalena have a Towel over her chest cover her chest while she is Breast feeding Amicitia and talking to Rory Mercury about how it was Her turn to share Itami's master Bedroom with him. Itami saw his to household cooks: Riichi(a human) and Felicidad(a cat woman) working over time to have Breakfast Ready for them and Itami's family. Itami walked over to Riichi and Felicidad, Itami "how are you guys doing, and what's for Breakfast this morning?" Riichi "we both are doing good, as for what's for Breakfast today its: Bacon, Sausage, Fresh Toast, sunny side eggs, scrambled eggs, Orange Juice, Coffee and Water depending who want's what." Itami "how long until it is ready?" Felicidad "roughly 3 to 5 minutes if you stop distracting us from owner work." Itami nervously Smiled "Sorry."

Yao saw Itami walking back to her way, as he was almost going to pass her she grabbed his left arm, Yao "Good Morning Itami." Itami Stopped dead in his Track and turned his Head to Yao, Itami "Good morning to you to Yao." Itami then took his free arm and put his hand on Yao Face and give Her a Passionate Kiss to her. Yao Embrace Itami's Passionate kiss and both joy a pleasurable feeling until Itami Broke off the Kiss. as they both broke the Kiss they heard the children say "Ew or get a room." Itami was about to left the table area to get the mail when he all his remaining look at him was Serious faces of Jealously. Itami was a Little Scare and Nervous. Itami is a Scared tone of Voice "oh, ok I'm coming just wait your guys turn." after a minute of giving His wives all passionate kisses he went to get the mail.

as Itami exited his house and got to his mailbox and picked up his mail, one his next-door neighbors Akio Susuki, Mari Kurokawa's husband came out of his house to came get his Mail as while. Itami "Good morning Akio." Akio give a light Smile, Akio "It is Yoji and good morning you guy's just now have breakfast?" Itami "Yes Akio we are, How is Mari and the family doing?" Akio "She is well as for the owner kids are going well. how about yours?" Itami "oh about the same, are you guys still coming to Kumi's birthday Party around 1:30 this afternoon." Akio "yes we are and so is most of the 3rd Recon Team with some of their Family Members as well as Empress Pina Co Lada; I heard from that she and her Husband: Emperor Akoni Chevalier had to cancel a Meeting with a Few of their Country's nobleman." Itami "that must of been difficult for her and her husband." Akio "from what I hear not ready, they both don't like all the Politics of the Republic Sederen Empire and decided to take a broke from Politics for a few days and Come to Kumi's Birthday Party." Itami "I agree, well it's nice talking with you but a got to go before Breakfast is Gone." Akio Glad I can Help have nice day." Itami "Thank you, see you Later at the Party."

Itami Entered his House and walked back to the Dinning Room area to have breakfast with his Family. as he came in he saw that Their Household Maid and Butlers were serving Breakfast to Itami's Family. Itami placed his mail on the Dinning Room Counter to not get them Dirty and sat at the Head of the Table with Rory seating on his Right and Tuka setting on his Left and waiting for his Breakfast to be Served. Itami pick up the Glass pitcher of Orange Juices and pour himself a glass of Juice. he see brought Rory and Tuka moving their Glasses to Itami hinting that they want some Orange Juice, so Itami took their Glass and Poured them some Juice to have with their Breakfast. as the Butler to his Left came toward him the Butler Place his Plate of food on the Table. Itami "thank you." Itami saw on the plate: 3 slices of Bacon, 2 pieces of Sausage, a piece of French toast and scrambled eggs. over the next 30 minutes Itami and his family had Breakfast to together as a family.


	6. New Trade Routes and Partners I

Date: May 3, 2024(Special Region Date: May 3, 696)

New Trade Routes and Partners I

The year is May 3, 2024 and U.F.E.* nation and the other Special Region Nations have doing Relative well with each other. The populations of the Special Region increase dramatically from 31.639 million habits to over 43.5036 million habits in the special region; Especially in the U.F.E. nation went from 4.744 million habits in Mid-2023 to over 6.523 million as of mid 2024. by mid-2024 The U.F.E. National Illiterate rate dropped by 50% and the loss of large amounts of Trade goods with their Trading Partners: Republic Saderan Empire and The Eble Kingdom as gone down dramatically. The U.F.E. Nation now has roughly 72.8875% of the necessary Accountants, traders and merchants in their Nation with enough skills to meet the U.F.E. qualities. The U.F.E. Nation has to set up 95 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations/Kingdoms and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper.

* * *

As for U.F.E. army Major Yoji Itami and his wives are doing well and have more children. Major Itami is still in command of the U.F.E. 3rd Recon team and has 3 other U.F.E. Regional Recon teams and have been very busy over the last year. All the U.F.E. Recon teams of have been searching for new mineral deposits valuable to the U.F.E. and to their mining industries to Mine. they have been along with searching for New Mineral Deposits were order to find as much Rich to Moderately Ferity Land for farmers to use to Farm to Raise Livestock and plant crops to keep up with the Increasing supply and demand.

Lelei La Lalena (Itami) Itami's 4th wife are doing well together and have 2 children together. In Late-2022 Lelei La Lalena discovered that she was pregnant again. In Mid-2023 she give birth a beautiful a baby girl and they named their daughter Amicitia Itami. Amicitia had her father's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eyes and has her father's shaped eyes. as Amicitia would got older he began to show that she has her mother's body went Lelei was young girl.

* * *

By Mid-2024,the Republic Sederen Empire is continue to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. They have finished Rebuilding their nation and now is back to its glory(keeping its main Territory and not trying to Conquer of their Former Vassals). The Population of the Republic Sederen Empire went from 5.379 million habits in mid-2023 to over 7.396 million Habits as of Mid-2024. Their Empire's illiterate rate of 85.5% of their Population has dropped to 56.43% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 29 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

The Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers and Construction workers was able to construct over 2/3 of their major National Route Highway: National Route 2 around all their Border Region with other Kingdoms and Nations. Their Engineers and Construction worker had enough certain raw Road construction material to make the 2nd 3rd of their National Route Highway with 2 lane paved highway section. as of Mid-2024 they have complete 15% of the 3rd paved Mid Ring Lane of the circler Ring around the border region.

In mid-2024, The Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers and Construction workers were able to complete over 2/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a 2nd Passenger line connected to National Passenger Rail 2 to help transport more Passengers and to relief National Passenger Rail to of Massive Rail waits and jams. along with another 2nd cargo freight Line connected to National Freight line 2 Rail to help transport more Cargo Freight around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their state Capitals to the transport Cargo across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the Republic Sederen Imperial Nation. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Republic Sederen Empire or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

By Mid-2024, The Republic Sederen Imperial Empire engineers and Construction workers have completed 1/2 of all their Interstate Highways and were able to connect some more of their villages that as growing fast into town, Towns that at grown fast into Major Towns; some of their Major Towns are growing fast into small cities; small Cities growing fast into Moderate Size Cities and to their Nation's small capital city growing fast into a Major Capital city with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Projects all their state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 2. They have a bordering Interstate highway connecting the Kingdom of Mudwan(with their Kings permission to build in his Kingdom territory.(the Kingdom of Mudwan is in the Far Northern Northwestern area of Falmart.)), Capital city and some of their small towns near their Border. They have complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of Republic Sederen Empire. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital city and other state capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Republic Sederen Empire.

They were able to complete 1/2 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Republic Sederen Imperial state Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 2 and Nation Cargo Freight 2. they have completed a single Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Imperial State or Nation faster to other Areas of the State or Republic Sederen Imperial Nation. They would Transport Passengers and cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the state or Republic Sederen Imperial Nation or to other states or Nations along their State Border and National Border in a matter of hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

The Republic Sederen Imperial cargo and Freight ground Transport Network has exploded in supply and demand. At the Nation's Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital city: Sedera have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of supply Trucks and Trains on their Nation's Trade routes and supply lines. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Mid-2024 produced roughly 1/4(5,805 trucks and 230 Trains) of the Republic Sederen Imperial Nation's demand of supply trucks and trains. as soon as a supply truck or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factory's assemble lines the truck or Train was sent to a Resource Mine or Resource refiner or to a good Production plant. The Truck or Train would transport the needed Raw materials to a Resource Mine to be Mined into useable Resources to be turned into trade goods. afterward the supply truck or Train was take the Goods to their Delivery place and started the Cycle over again.

The Republic Sederen Imperial Passenger Ground Transport network has Explored in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital city: Sedera have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of transportation vehicles on the Republic Sederen Imperial's Passenger routes. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of mid-2024 produced roughly 1/3(over 10,096 vehicles and 395 Trains) of the U.F.E. Nation's demand of Passenger Vehicles and Trains. as soon as a Passenger vehicle or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories' assemble lines the Passenger Vehicle or Train was assigned to the city, town Village and the Road network or Rail network in the Local Areas to Travel from short distances quickly. however if the Road Network or Rail Network is a National system and the Passengers wanted to go to long distance then the short distance vehicle or Train would switch to a long distance Vehicle or Train with additional Coin Fee to travel to long distance area their Passengers wanted and to deliver Cargo Freight.

as of Mid-2024, The Republic Sederen Imperial Capital City: Sedera city has become with some of their massive Infrastructure Projects and the new technology the U.F.E nation was Generous enough to give them have transformed into a Moderate sized city. Sedera City's Population has exploded with all the new Technology and Infrastructure Projects the Republic Sederen Empire have put into place to keep up with supply and demand of their booming population; as of Mid-2024 Sedera city's population is roughly 250,000 inhabits over 2.25x's its original population in 2016 and still is growing fast. Ever sense the U.F.E.-Sederen Empire Imperial and the Sederen Empire civil wars and with the lost of one of their Major Central, central west and western trade routes central hub city's: Italica fell under the U.F.E. nation sphere of Influence, decided to join the U.F.E. nation becoming one of the U.F.E.'s nation main Trading hubs with other Nations as well as one of the U.F.E. Territorial State's Capital: The U.F.E. Border state of Tantamque Copiam Capital.

Over the years the Republic Sederen Empire government and trading communities has been working hard to Recover from the Lost of one of their Major trade hub city's: Italica and have been trying to increase intersect in other Major Trading towns and Cities to form a New Trade hub Network. Recently The Republic Sederen Empire government and Trading communities have wonderful results in finding intersect other communities, Major trading towns and cities to form a New Trade Hub Network. In the Republic Sederen Imperial Border states and some coastal states of Fortis Virtute(a border Region state along the U.F.E. nation's border region states of Great Britian, China, Russiya, Koshin and has the Republic of Sederen Empire Capital city: Sedera.), Fortem(a border state along with U.F.E. Nation Border Region state of Amino), Aquila(a border state coastal state along with Blue Sea and has a Border state Region along the Kingdom of Eble), Deabis(a western coastal state along the Blue sea and has a Border Region with the Western Desert), Unicus(a border Region and Coast state along the Northern Sea, has border Regions with both Western Desert and the Kingdoms of Alguna and Mudwan), Aurum(a border Region state along the U.F.E. Nation's Border state Tantamque Copiam) and Argentum(a border state along with U.F.E. Nation Border Region state of United state.) due to their National Highway and Interstate highway systems they have Transformed all their Major trading towns and cities into a New Major central, Central West and western Trade routes Hub Network.

The Republic Sederan Imperial National Capital city: Sedera has become the one of many new major trade route hub centers along the New Major Central, Central West and Western trade Routes Hub Network. The Following is list of 8 Major Trade Route hub centers(towns/city's) along the New Major Central, Central west and western trade Route Hub Network: The Imperial town of Mons Civitatem(a large sized Major Trade route town with roughly a population of 30,000 inhabits) in the Imperial state of Fortem; Mare Caeli City(a small sized Major Trade route City with roughly a Population of 100,500 inhabits) and Rondel Town(a Large sized Major Trade route town with a 22,750 inhabits) in the Imperial State of Deabis; solitudinem caeli city(the state Capital city of the Imperial state of Unicus and is a Small sized Major trade route City with Roughly a Population of 115,250 Inhabits) and Knappnai Town(a Moderate sized Major Trade route Town with roughly a Population 35,250 inhabits) in the Imperial State of Unicus; Siccum Caeli town(a large sized major Trade Route Town with roughly a population of 45,000 inhabits) in the Imperial border and coastal state of Aquila; Flumen Town(a Moderate sized Major Trade route town with a 24,650 inhabits) in the Imperial State of Aurum; Finally Cim Campo City(a small City major Trade route City with roughly a population of 107,875 inhabits) in the Imperial State of Argentum.

* * *

By Mid-2024, the Eble Kingdom is doing well and is continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. They have finished Rebuilding their nation and now is back to its glory. The Population of the Eble Kingdom went from 5.379 million habits in mid-2023 to over 7.396 million Habits as of Mid-2024. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 80.25% of their Population has dropped to 52.965% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 29 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

The Eble Kingdom's Engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 2/3 of their major National Route Highway: National Route 2 around all their Border Region with other Kingdoms and Nations. Their Engineers and Construction worker had enough certain raw Road construction material to make the 2nd 3rd of their National Route Highway with 2 lane paved highway section.

In mid-2024, The Eble Kingdom Engineers and Construction workers were able to complete 2/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 2 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 2 Railroad around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their state Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Eble Kingdom or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

By Mid-2024, The Eble Kingdom engineers and Construction workers have completed 1/2 of all their Interstate Highways and were able to connect some more of their villages that as growing fast into town, Towns that at grown fast into Major Towns; some of their Major Towns are growing fast into small cities; small Cities growing fast into Moderate Size Cities and to their Nation's small capital city growing fast into a Major Capital city with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Projects all their state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 3. They have complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of Eble Kingdom. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Eble Kingdom's Capital city and other state capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Eble Kingdom.

They were able to complete 1/2 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Eble Kingdoms Province Capitals and Major Towns with another Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 2 and Nation Cargo Freight 2. The Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight lines for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Kingdom Province or Nation faster to other Areas of the State or Eble Kingdom. They would Transport Passengers and cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the state or U.F.E. Nation or to other states or Nations along their State Border and National Border in a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

The Eble Kingdom's cargo and Freight ground Transport Network has exploded in supply and demand. At the Kingdom's Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the Eble Kingdom's Capital city: Eble have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of supply Trucks and Trains on their Nation's Trade routes and supply lines. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Mid-2024 produced roughly 1/3(503 trucks and 20 Trains) of the Eble Kingdom's demand of supply trucks and trains. as soon as a supply truck or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factory's assemble lines the truck or Train was sent to a Resource Mine or Resource refiner or to a good Production plant. The Truck or Train would transport the needed Raw materials to a Resource Mine to be Mined into useable Resources to be turned into trade goods. afterward the supply truck or Train was take the Goods to their Delivery place and started the Cycle over again.

The Eble Kingdom's Passenger Ground Transport network has Explored in supply and demand. At the kingdom's Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the Eble Kingdom's Capital city: Eble have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of transportation vehicles on the U.F.E.'s Passenger routes. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of mid-2024 produced roughly 1/3(over 754 vehicles and 32 Trains) of the Eble Kingdom's demand of Passenger Vehicles and Trains. as soon as a Passenger vehicle or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories' assemble lines the Passenger Vehicle or Train was assigned to the city, town Village and the Road network or Rail network in the Local Areas to Travel from short distances quickly. however if the Road Network or Rail Network is a National system and the Passengers wanted to go to long distance then the short distance vehicle or Train would switch to a long distance Vehicle or Train with additional Coin Fee to travel to long distance area their Passengers wanted and to deliver Cargo Freight.

* * *

as of May 2024 all the Special Region nations: U.F.E. Nation, Republic Sederen Empire Kingdom of Alguna, Kingdom of League Principality, Kingdom of Mudwin and Kingdom of Toumaren have been in Completion with each other in all the Possible Trade Routes and Trade Partners. The Completion began in January of 2024 when all Special Region Nations(Except of the U.F.E. Nation) asked the U.F.E. Nation for some new Seafaring ship Designs to help all of them with their Nations Economies and of their explosive increase in supply and Demand for Finest Materials and trade goods and to Compete with them Economy. The U.F.E. Senate had a long Debate that lasted for a week and after a very narrow vote agreed to give the Special Region Nations some New very old modern Seafaring Ship designs along with some Mechanics Specializing with Seafaring ship version designs.

They Give the Republic Sederen Empire the designs to 1 of their Civilization's Oldest Modern Ships designs: The SS _Agamemnon_ class Steamship to help them have Faster modes of seafaring Transportation to help their Seafaring Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. They Give the Eble kingdom the designs to 1 of their Civilization's Oldest Modern Ships designs: The SS Royal William class Steamship to help them have Faster modes of seafaring Transportation to help their Seafaring Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. They Give the Kingdom of Alguna the designs to 1 of their Civilization's Oldest Modern Ships designs: The British Queen class Steamship to help them have Faster modes of seafaring Transportation to help their Seafaring Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. They Give the Kingdom of League Principality the designs to 1 of their Civilization's Oldest Modern Ships designs: SS Archimedes class Steamship to help them have Faster modes of seafaring Transportation to help their Seafaring Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. They Give the Kingdom of Mudwin the designs to 1 of their Civilization's Oldest Modern Ships designs: The SS California class Steamship to help them have Faster modes of seafaring Transportation to help their Seafaring Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy. They Give the Island Kingdom of Tourmaren the designs of 1 of their Civilization's Oldest Modern Ships designs: The SS Royal William class Steamship to help them have Faster modes of seafaring Transportation to help their Seafaring Transportation Network keep up with their Growing Economy.

* * *

The U.F.E. Nation was able to negotiate and establish Favorable Trade Route Deals and Trading Partners(Not including their trade Routes and Trading Partners: the Republic Sederen Empire and the Eble Kingdom) with the Independent Kingdoms of Alguna and the Island Kingdom of Toumaren. In the Trade route Negotiations between each the Kingdoms: Alguna and Toumaren wanted the U.F.E. Nation to trade them their Finest materials for their Nation Economy markets to sell.

By Mid-2024, the Republic Sederen Empire was able to establish Favorable Trade Route Deals and Trading Partners(Not including their trade Route and Trading Partner: U.F.E. Nation) with the Eble Kingdom, Kingdom of Alguna and the Island Kingdom of Toumaren. In their Trade route Negotiations between the kingdoms: Elbe, Alguna and Toumaren wanted the Republic Sederen Empire to trade them their Finest materials and goods for their Nation Economy markets to sell. The Eble Kingdom able of to Establish Favorable Trade Route Deals and Trading Partners(Not Including their Trade Route and Trading Partner: the U.F.E. Nation.) with the Kingdoms of Alguna and League Principality. In their Trade route Negotiations between the kingdoms: Alguna and League Principality wanted the Eble Kingdom to trade them their Finest materials and goods for their Nation Economy markets to sell.

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of Mudwan is doing well and is continuing to prosper. Their population went from 5.379 million habits in mid-2023 to over 7.396 million Habits as of Mid-2024. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 77.625% of their Population has dropped to 51.232% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 3 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future. they have establish Favorable Trade Route Deals and Trading Partners with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna. In their Trade route Negotiations between the Nation/kingdoms: Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna to trade them their Finest materials and goods for their Nation Economy markets to sell.

In Early 2024, The Government of the kingdom of Mudwan ordered Major Transportation Infrastructure(streets, roads and Major Highways, state highways and Rail roads) Projects to build as much Infrastructure around all their Mainland Territory area of 261,319.384 million sq. miles(676,814.1 sq. Kms.) of their Kingdom surrounding the Republic Sederen Empire to improve their Transportation Network to bring in more Finest Materials, Trade goods to proper and to send out their Finest Materials, trade goods to other Falmart nations.

By Mid-2024, Kingdom of Mudwan and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/6 of their major National Route Highway: National Route 4 around all their Border Region with other Kingdoms and Nations. Their Engineers and Construction worker had enough certain raw Road construction material to make 1/6 of their National Route Highway with a single lane paved highway. National Route 4 went around the Border Regions with the Nation: Republic Sederen Empire(to the south, southwestern and southeastern border Regions.)

They were able to complete 1/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 4 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 4 Railroad around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their state Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the Kingdom of Mudwan that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Kingdom of Mudwan or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

During National Route 4's Construction the Kingdom of Mudwan's Engineers and construction workers hit a few problems with different Landscapes (specially in the Mountain Ranges Northwestern of their Nation) around where they need their U.F.E. Nation engineering and construction advisors how to build those areas of their Nation. The U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers told the Kingdom of Mudwan's Engineers and Construction workers that they need to follow the Mountain side slops and build the National Highway along the Mountain slop; However they said the if there were huge Reeving's that would stall their Progress they would need to construction Huge Steel Brigades across the huge Reeving's to across over them and continue the Construction of the National highway as planning. when they would reach a Mountain side slop that wasn't the right slop them they would to either Tunnel their way under the Mountain side to the other side of the Mountain or blast their way thought with Explosives(to which the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers would provide for them and show them how properly use them which getting Injured or Killed from mishandling the Explosives) to blow the Mountain side, then clear the area of debris and continue construction on the National Highway.

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of Mudwan and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers have completed 1/4 of all their Interstate Highways and were able to connect their Nation's capital city: Mudwan with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Projects all their state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 4. They have a bordering Interstate highway connecting the Republic Sederen Empire National Route 1(with their Senate's permission to build in their territory.) They didn't yet complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of Kingdom of Mudwan. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Kingdom Mudwin's Capital city and other Province capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Kingdom of Mudwan.

They were able to complete 1/4 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Kingdom of Mudwan's Province Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 4 and Nation Cargo Freight 4. they have completed a single Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Province or Nation faster to other Areas of the State or Mudwan Kingdom that would have taken days, weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Province or Kingdom or to other Province or Nations along their State Border and National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

* * *

*The U.F.E. stands for the United Federation Empire.


	7. New Trade Routes and Partners II

Date: May 3, 2024(Special Region Date: May 3, 696)

New Trade Routes and Partners II

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of Alguna is doing well and is continuing to prosper. Their population went from 5.379 million habits in mid-2023 to over 6.185 million Habits as of Mid-2024. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 86% of their Population has dropped to 56.76% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 5 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. they have establish Favorable Trade Route Deals and Trading Partners with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Eble. In their Trade route Negotiations between the Nation/kingdoms: Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna to trade them their Finest materials and goods for their Nation Economy markets to sell.

In Early 2024, The Government of the kingdom of Alguna ordered Major Transportation Infrastructure(streets, roads and Major Highways, state highways and Rail roads) Projects to build as much Infrastructure around all their Mainland Territory area of over 2.549 million sq. miles (6,601,879.693 sq. Kms.) of their Kingdom surrounding the Republic Sederen Empire to improve their Transportation Network to bring in more Finest Materials, Trade goods to proper and to send out their Finest Materials, trade goods to other Falmart nations.

By Mid-2024, Kingdom of Alguna and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/6 of their major National Route Highway: National Route 4 around all their Border Region with other Kingdoms and Nations. Their Engineers and Construction worker had enough certain raw Road construction material to make 1/6 of their National Route Highway with a single lane paved highway. National Route 5 went around the Border Regions with the Nation: Republic Sederen Empire(to the south, southwestern and southeastern border Regions.)

They were able to complete 1/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 4 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 4 Railroad around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their Province Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the Kingdom of Alguna that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Republic Sederen Empire or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

During National Route 5's Construction the Kingdom of Alguna's Engineers and construction workers hit a few problems with different Landscapes (specially in the Northwestern and west Mountain Ranges of their Nation) around where they need their U.F.E.* Nation engineering and construction advisors how to build those areas of their Nation. The U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers told the Kingdom of Alguna Engineers and Construction workers that they need to follow the Mountain side slops and build the National Highway along the Mountain slop; However they said the if there were huge Reeving's that would stall their Progress they would need to construction Huge Steel Brigades across the huge Reeving's to across over them and continue the Construction of the National highway as planning. when they would reach a Mountain side slop that wasn't the right slop them they would to either Tunnel their way under the Mountain side to the other side of the Mountain or blast their way thought with Explosives(to which the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers would provide for them and show them how properly use them which getting Injured or Killed from mishandling the Explosives) to blow the Mountain side, then clear the area of debris and continue construction on the National Highway.

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of Alguna and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers have completed 1/4 of all their Interstate Highways and were able to connect their Nation's capital city: Alguna with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Projects all their state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 5. They have a bordering Interstate highway connecting the Republic Sederen Empire National Route 2(with their Senate's permission to build in their territory.) They didn't yet complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of Kingdom of Alguna. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Kingdom Mudwin's Capital city and other Province capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Kingdom of Mudwin.

They were able to complete 1/4 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Kingdom of Mudwin's Province Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 5 and Nation Cargo Freight 5. they have completed a single Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Province or Nation faster to other Areas of the Province or Alguna kingdom that would have taken days, weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Province or Kingdom or to other Province or Nations along their Province Border and National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

* * *

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of League Principality is doing well and is continuing to prosper. Their population went from 5.379 million habits in mid-2023 to over 6.185 million Habits as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 80.5% of their Population has dropped to 53.13% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 3 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. they have establish Favorable Trade Route Deals and Trading Partners with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna. In their Trade route Negotiations between the Nation/kingdoms: Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna to trade them their Finest materials and goods for their Nation Economy markets to sell.

In Early 2024, The Government of the League Principality ordered Major Transportation Infrastructure(streets, roads and Major Highways, state highways and Rail roads) Projects to build as much Infrastructure around all their Mainland Territory area of over 2.549 million sq. miles (6,601,879.693 sq. Kms.) of their Kingdom surrounding the Republic Sederen Empire to improve their Transportation Network to bring in more Finest Materials, Trade goods to proper and to send out their Finest Materials, trade goods to other Falmart nations.

By Mid-2024, Kingdom of League Principality and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/6 of their major National Route Highway: National Route 6 around all their Border Region with other Kingdoms and Nations. Their Engineers and Construction worker had enough certain raw Road construction material to make the 1st 3rd of their National Route Highway with a single lane paved highway. National Route 6 went around the Border Regions with the Nation: Republic Sederen Empire(to the south, southwestern and southeastern border Regions.)

They were able to complete 1/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 4 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 4 Railroad around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their Province Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the Kingdom of League Principality that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas their Kingdom or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

During National Route 6's Construction the Kingdom of League Principality's Engineers and construction workers hit a few problems with different Landscapes (specially in the southern Mountain Ranges of their Nation) around where they need their U.F.E. Nation engineering and construction advisors how to build those areas of their Nation. The U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers told the Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers and Construction workers that they need to follow the Mountain side slops and build the National Highway along the Mountain slop; However they said the if there were huge Reeving's that would stall their Progress they would need to construction Huge Steel Brigades across the huge Reeving's to across over them and continue the Construction of the National highway as planning. when they would reach a Mountain side slop that wasn't the right slop them they would to either Tunnel their way under the Mountain side to the other side of the Mountain or blast their way thought with Explosives(to which the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers would provide for them and show them how properly use them which getting Injured or Killed from mishandling the Explosives) to blow the Mountain side, then clear the area of debris and continue construction on the National Highway.

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of League Principality and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers have completed 1/4 of all their Interstate Highways and were able to connect their Nation's capital city: League with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Projects all their Province Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 4. They have a bordering Interstate highway connecting the Republic Sederen Empire National Route 2(with their Senate's permission to build in their territory.) They didn't yet complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of their Kingdom. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Kingdom Mudwin's Capital city and other Province capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Kingdom of Mudwin.

They were able to complete 1/4 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Kingdom of League Principality's Province Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 4 and Nation Cargo Freight 4. they have completed a single Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Imperial State or Nation faster to other Areas of the State or their kingdom that would have taken days, weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Province or Kingdom or to other Province or Nations along their State Border and National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

* * *

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of Toumaren is doing well and is continuing to prosper. Their population went from 5.379 million habits in mid-2023 to over 6.185 million Habits as of Mid-2024. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 85.5% of their Population has dropped to 56.43% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 5 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. they have establish Favorable Trade Route Deals and Trading Partners with the Nations/kingdoms: U.F.E. Nation, Kingdom League Principality and the Kingdom of Elbe. In their Trade route Negotiations between the Nation/kingdoms: Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Eble to trade them their Finest materials and goods for their Nation Economy markets to sell.

In Early 2024, The Government of the kingdom of Toumaren ordered Major Transportation Infrastructure(streets, roads and Major Highways, state highways and Rail roads) Projects to build as much Infrastructure around all their Mainland Territory area of over 2.549 million sq. miles (6,601,879.693 sq. Kms.) of their Kingdom surrounding the Republic Sederen Empire to improve their Transportation Network to bring in more Finest Materials, Trade goods to proper and to send out their Finest Materials, trade goods to other Falmart nations.

By Mid-2024, Kingdom of Toumaren and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/6 of their major Island National Route Highway: National Route 7 around all their Border Region with other Kingdoms and Nations. Their Engineers and Construction worker had enough certain raw Road construction material to make 1/6 of their National Route Highway with a single lane paved highway. National Route 7 went around the Border Regions with the Nation: Republic Sederen Empire(to the south, southwestern and southeastern border Regions.)

They were able to complete 1/3 of their National Railroad Route Lines. they have completed a Passenger line: National Passenger Rail 4 and a cargo freight Line: National Freight line 4 Railroad around their Border Regions with other Nations and have connected all their state Capitals to the transport Passengers across their Imperial Nation faster to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Republic Sederen Empire or other Nations along their National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

During National Route 2's Construction the Kingdom of Toumaren's Engineers and construction workers hit a few problems with different Landscapes (specially in the Mountain Ranges Northwestern of their Nation) around where they need their U.F.E. Nation engineering and construction advisors how to build those areas of their Nation. The U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers told the Republic Sederen Imperial Engineers and Construction workers that they need to follow the Mountain side slops and build the National Highway along the Mountain slop; However they said the if there were huge Reeving's that would stall their Progress they would need to construction Huge Steel Brigades across the huge Reeving's to across over them and continue the Construction of the National highway as planning. when they would reach a Mountain side slop that wasn't the right slop them they would to either Tunnel their way under the Mountain side to the other side of the Mountain or blast their way thought with Explosives(to which the U.F.E. Engineers and Construction workers would provide for them and show them how properly use them which getting Injured or Killed from mishandling the Explosives) to blow the Mountain side, then clear the area of debris and continue construction on the National Highway.

By Mid-2024, The Kingdom of Toumaren and U.F.E. engineers and Construction workers have completed 1/4 of all their Interstate Highways and were able to connect their Nation's capital city: Toumaren with help from their Major Interstate Transportation Infrastructure network Projects all their state Capitals and Major Towns with a 2 lane Paved Interstate Highway Connect and are all connected to National Route 7. They have a bordering Interstate highway connecting the Republic Sederen Empire Island National Route 2(with their Senate's permission to build in their territory.) They didn't yet complete more of the Interstate Highway connects to other major towns and villages to create shortcuts to travel quicker to other Areas of Kingdom of Toumaren. The Interstate highways their engineers and construction workers able to complete a 2 lane pave highways. as soon as they completed the necessary Interstate Highways connections connecting the Kingdom Toumaren's Capital city and other Province capitals and major towns; the Interstate Highways quickly became Extreme busy and now a High demand of Cargo Freight, goods and Passenger Services to deliver Cargo Freight, Goods and to take Passengers to other Areas of the Kingdom of Mudwin.

They were able to complete 1/4 of their Interstate railroad route lines and have connected all the Kingdom of Toumaren's Province Capitals and Major Towns with a single Interstate: Passenger and Cargo Freight railroad lines connected to National Passenger Rail 4 and Nation Cargo Freight 4. they have completed a single Passenger Railroad line and Cargo Freight for each state around their state border or Border Regions with other nations and have connected all their state Capitals and Major Towns to the transport Passengers across their Province or Nation faster to other Areas of the Province or Toumaren Kingdom that would have taken days, weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon trains and horseback. It now could take a matter of Hours or a few days depending of the are the distance is by Passenger Trains. They would Transport cargo Freight from their Industry Production Factories Centers to Deliver supplies and Trading goods to other areas the Province or Kingdom or to other Province or Nations along their Province Border and National Border that would have taken weeks or Even months to Travel by Wagon Trains. It now could take a matter hours or a few days depending of the Distance by Freight trains.

* * *

*The U.F.E. stands for the United Federation Empire.


	8. Pandemics

Date: September 4, 2025(Special Region Date: September 4, 700)

Pandemics

The year is September 4, 2025 and U.F.E.* nation and the other Special Region Nations are facing a Crisis. The populations of the Special Region decrease dramatically from 36.384 million Habits to less than 32.744 million. In recent months the Special Region Nations(except for the U.F.E. Nation that has roughly moderate to low rates) have been plagued by disease Pandemics. However The U.F.E. Nation was the lease effected by the Pandemics due to their Advance Medicine, Medical Techniques, Medical Containment, Quarantine Protocols and have low rates of the Spread of the Pandemics. For the rest of the Special Region Nations things were a lot worst because they lack the Prepare Medical Knowledge, have very crude Medical Techniques, little to no Medical Techniques, Medical Containment and Quarantine Protocols. This caused the Pandemics in the Special Region Nation spread like Wildfire and have 10,000's to 100,000's cases of the Pandemics; In comparison the U.F.E. Nation only has a few hundred to a Few thousand cases of the Pandemics.

As of late-2025, The U.F.E. Nation's Major National Infrastructure Projects have been fully completed by their Engineers and Construction workers and are fully operational and running smoothly. All their National Highway, Railroads and their Interstate highway and Railroads Networks are completed and fully operational and running Smoothly. they have completed all their Shipyard and Airport Networks and are fully operational and ready to begin massive production ships and to have Airplanes and Helicopters. The U.F.E. Government and Military High command ordered roughly 3/4(32 out of 42) of all their Shipyards(10 massive, 9 Medium and 13 small shipyards.) under Military control to build 4 defensive fleets each made up of at least a Modern supercarrier, 2 battleships, 4 battlecruisers, 6 missile cruisers, 10 missile destroyers, 15 Modern submarines and 20 frigates of the most advance modern warship designs available. They wanted a few defensive fleets to protect their Military interests in the Central Blue(their Home waters), Far Southern Blue, Eastern Blue and Northern sea regions as well as protecting their Trade routes from Pirates and other crime organizations that would try to steal their valuable trade goods for their own proposes.

The U.F.E. Nation ordered all Massive shipyards(10 massive shipyards: 6 for specifically to construct their supercarriers and the last 4 for Specifically to construct their battleships.) under Military control to build their Supercarriers and battleships; all Medium shipyards(9 Medium shipyards: 6 for Specifically to construct their battlecruisers and the last 3 for specifically to construct their missile cruisers.) to build their battlecruisers and missile cruisers; all Small Shipyards(13 small shipyards: 10 for specifically to construct their Missile destroyers and the last 3 for specifically to construct frigates and modern Submarines.).

with all the national Routes completed and fully Operational Demand of cargo, trade goods and Passenger services exploded once again. as soon as U.F.E. ground freight transport and Passenger networks began to use the Transport Networks more of the U.F.E. Citizens wanted to start travelling around the U.F.E. Nation to see different landscapes and to see other People in other Areas. Now their National Routes open fully completed and Operational they could for a Small coin Fee travel to other Areas of the U.F.E. Nation that they wanted to travel to.

The U.F.E. cargo and Freight ground Transport Network has exploded in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of supply Trucks on the U.F.E.'s Trade routes and supply lines. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Late-2025 been able to keep up with the U.F.E. nation's Demand of supply Trucks and trains(over 1,525 trucks and 61 Trains.). as soon as a supply truck or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factory's assemble lines the truck or Train was sent to a Resource Mine or Resource refiner or to a good Production plant. The Truck or Train would transport the needed Raw materials to a Resource Mine to be Mined into useable Resources to be turned into trade goods. afterward the supply truck or Train was take the Goods to their Delivery place and started the Cycle over again.

The U.F.E. Passenger Ground Transport network has Explored in supply and demand. At the U.F.E.'s Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the U.F.E.'s Capital city: Alnus have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of transportation vehicles on the U.F.E.'s Passenger routes. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Late-2025 been able to keep up with the U.F.E. nation's Demand of Passenger Vehicles and trains(over 2,285 Passenger vehicles and 97 Trains.). as soon as a Passenger vehicle or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories' assemble lines the Passenger Vehicle or Train was assigned to the city, town Village and the Road network or Rail network in the Local Areas to Travel from short distances quickly. however if the Road Network or Rail Network is a National system and the Passengers wanted to go to long distance then the short distance vehicle or Train would switch to a long distance Vehicle or Train with additional Coin Fee to travel to long distance area their Passengers wanted and to deliver Cargo Freight.

* * *

By late-2025, the Republic Sederen Empire to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. their Population went from 6.185 million in Early 2025 to less then 5.566 million Habits as of late-2025. Their Empire's illiterate rate of 56.43% of their Population has dropped to 37.2438% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 40 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

By Late-2025, the Eble Kingdom is doing well and is continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their Population went from 6.185 million habits in Early-2025 to less than 5.566 million Habits as of late-2025. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 52.965% of their Population has dropped to 34.956% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 36 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

By Late-2025, The Kingdom of Mudwan is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their population went from 6.185 million habits in Early-2025 to less than 5.566 million Habits as of Late-2025. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 51.232% of their Population has dropped to 33.813% of their people illiterate. they have been able to set up 8 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

By Late-2025, The Kingdom of Alguna is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their population went from 6.185 million habits in Early-2025 to less than 5.566 million Habits as of Late-2025. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 56.76% of their Population has dropped to 37.461% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 10 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

By late-2025, The Kingdom of League Principality is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna;however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their population went from 6.185 million habits in Early-2025 to over 5.566 million Habits as of Late-2025. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 53.13% of their Population has dropped to 35.065% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 7 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

By late-2025, The Kingdom of Toumaren is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their population went from 6.185 million habits in Early-2025 to less than 5.566 million Habits as of Late-2025. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 56.43% of their Population has dropped to 37.248% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 9 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.

* * *

The U.F.E. National Center of Disease and control have been for Months studying and Researching the Special Region Pandemics that are Spreading like wildfire. As of September of 2025 the U.F.E. Center of Disease and Control were shocked on what they have found of the Pandemics spreading like wildfire. they have found that most of the Pandemics that a Spreading like Wildfire are Earth Diseases like Smallpox's, Diphtheria, Whooping Cough, measles, Neonatal Tetanus and Polio that Earth's Government's was able to find vaccines and have them Mostly under control or caused them to die out. they are finding Evidence that the Spread of Pandemics weren't natural, they are finding from water samples in key population center locations that a Terrorist organization was behind the Spreading of the Pandemics. they found Evidence that the Pandemics were placed in key population centers in major cities and towns and poisoning their water supply. The U.F.E. Government announced their finds on their National New networks of how the Pandemics were spreading. they told them that they found Evidence that the Pandemics across super continent: Falmart were placed Systematically in Major key Population centers to make them spread like wildfire.

as word spreads outside of the U.F.E. Nation that the Pandemics were placed in key population centers in the Special Region Nations by a Terrorist group to spread fear, panic and chaos in the Special Region nations; the U.F.E. National and Public Authorizes and beginning wide spread investigation to find this Terrorist organization and eliminated. for over 3 months across the U.F.E. Nation the National and Public Authorizes have been working around the clock to try to find this Terrorist Organization. The Authorizes were able make some process on finding some of the Terrorist members in the all their Major cities and towns as while as to the shock of U.F.E. federal government that there were some Terrorist members in government and in the National center of Disease and control to try to cover up their tracks. they were able to cover up most of the Evidence of the Terrorist Organization; however they got sloppy in trying to cover their own tracks and got caught by not covering up key pieces of Evidence. The U.F.E. National and Public Authorizes were able to make of 5,000 arrests of Terrorist members but they learn from some of the Terrorist Members that integrated that they were only able to catch a faction of the now named Terrorist Organization 'Terran 1st'.

The Poisoning of Water supplies in the U.F.E. nation dropped by 65% because of the U.F.E. national and Public Authorizes were able prevent 'Terran 1st' Organization members from poisoning key population Centers. The U.F.E. government put into effect immediately a law that ordered of their Trading goods came into the U.F.E. to be scan very thoroughly to check of they were Poisoned with any one of the Pandemics. if they found any Trading goods Poisoned coming into the U.F.E. National and Public authorizes would arrest the trader, merchant, salesman with the Poisoned Trade good and Question them; if their Innocent their free to go and were able for the Trade goods their Brought into the U.F.E. Nation but their trading goods taking from them and destroyed. the same went for Trading goods heading out of the U.F.E. Nation to other Nations. this New Law reduce the rate at which the Pandemics spread by another 15%. The U.F.E. National and Public Authorizes were able to make of 15,000 Arrests of Terran 1st Organization members and were able to make a punch the Terran 1st Organization Hard by arresting 15% of the Total members of the Terran 1st Terrorist Organization.

Now with the U.F.E. National and Public authorizes at 'war' with the Terran 1st Terrorist Organization and are making a difference the U.F.E. government decided to help the other Special Region Nations fight this Terrorist Organization. The U.F.E. government made Contract with all the other Special Region Nations to see if they wanted help in fighting this International Terrorist Organization. All the Special Region Nations responded to the U.F.E. Nation Request of offering them help to fight this International Terrorist Organization. they all accepted the U.F.E. Nations request of offering them help to fight the Terran 1st Organization but they did have their own requests. their Request was for them to Send some of their best Doctors and Scientists to their Nations to help fight the Pandemics Plague them that have already cost over 4.350 million lives. they wanted them to teach them new and Better Methods of Medicine and Medical Protocols to help them fight off the Pandemics. they wanted them to give them any miracle medical(Vaccines) Medicine to slow down the spread of the Pandemics and have them under control or maybe possibly wide them out and maybe more Communication Technology.

The U.F.E. Senate spend 10 days debating on the Special Region Nations Requests and on January 15, 2026 finally agreed that the Special Region Nations requested were acceptable and agreed to the Special Region Nation Requests. over the Next few months the U.F.E. and the other Special Region Nations fought the Terran 1st Terrorist organization and well as the U.F.E. scientists and doctors teaching the Special Region Nations Medical Communities on some Modern Medical Techniques, Containment and Quarantine Protocols. they give them the Medical Vaccines to the counter the Pandemics that are Plaguing them. The U.F.E. Nation Scientists and Doctors were able to teach the Special Region Nation Medical Communities some Advance Medicine, Medical Techniques, Containment and Quarantine Protocols to help keep the Pandemics from spreading like wildfire. as of July of 2026 the Pandemics that were plaguing all the Special Region nations like wildfire were able thanks to some Advance Medicine, Medical Techniques, specially some Important basic Medical Containment and Quarantine Protocols to Containment and Quarantine the Pandemics and dramatically decrease the amount of cases from 10,000's to 100,000's down 100's to 1,000's of cases.

along with the U.F.E. nation Scientists and Doctors they decided to Give the Special Region Nations the Communicate Technology that would given them the Ability to Mass produce newspapers, books and Documents to help spread news and to preserve their Knowledge in Books and making them available for everyone to read to learn of their Past as well as other Subjects. they give them the Designs of their 1 of their civilizations very old Modern Communication system: The Iron Press Printing machine(with toggle switch handle, Ink Roller and Movable Type) along with some Communicate system specialists to teach them how to correctly operate the Iron Press Printing Press system and use it to it full potential.

Their international authorizes were able to make blow after blow against the Terran 1st Terrorist Organization. they were able arrest 85% of the Terran 1st Organization's leaders and were able to reduce the Threat level of the Terran 1st Terrorist Organization down to a Minor ignorance threat. they have arrest of over 100,000 Terran 1st Organization members. The Special Region Nations now could rest easier now knowing that a Major Threat as passed; however to the U.F.E. Nation(especially the Terrans of Earth) they knew that went they Crush major threat that there is always another Threat just waiting to surface. they would need to careful and watch careful on potential threats because if not then History would Repeat itself.

* * *

*The U.F.E. stands for the United Federation Empire.


	9. Expansion and Political Turmoil

Date: April 15, 2027(Special Region Date: April 15, 704)

Expansion and Political Turmoil

The U.F.E.* nation and the other Special Region Nations* have somewhat Recovered from the Pandemic Crisis and proposing. There Has been little amount of Tension between the Special Region Nations from the Recently traumatizing Experiences with the Pandemics. They have been spending the last 1 1/2 years hunting down the last of the 'Terran 1st' Terrorist organization by doing whatever is needed to keep their Nation relatively safe. Diplomatic Relations between the Special Region Nations have been strained do to Hunting Down the Terrorist group other than that their are on Relatively Friendly Relations with each other. They all have began to building up and Expanding their Military forces in their Nations to have 'better Protection' against potential threats.

The populations of the Special Region increase dramatically from 32.744 million habits in Late-2025 to over 45.08 million habits in the special region as of Early-2027. The U.F.E. nation went from 5.455 million habits in Late-2025 to nearly 6.273 million Habits as of Early-2027. By early-2027 The U.F.E. National Illiterate rate dropped 87.5% as of Early 2027 and the losses of large amounts of Trade goods with their Trading Partners: Republic Saderan Empire and The Eble Kingdom has gone down dramatically. The U.F.E. Nation now has roughly 92.36% of the necessary Accountants, traders and merchants in their Nation with enough skills to meet the U.F.E. qualities. The U.F.E. Nation has to set up 107 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations/Kingdoms and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper.

In recent Months the U.F.E. Nation government as been increasing the amount of funds to their Military; by Early 2027 the U.F.E. Military has Expanded it army to overly 1 1/3x's it's original size sense the JSDF* and their Allies come thought the Dimension gate before it closed and disappeared. The U.F.E. Military High command is under the Command of Newly Promoted General of the Army, General Koichiro Hazama. The U.F.E. military forces have over 62,300 of Diverse(Humans, Dwarves, Elves Etc..) Military troops, 623 of the most Advance tanks, 416 artillery pieces and over 346 of the most advance combat aircraft and transports to defend the U.F.E. Nation.

As of Early 2027, the U.F.E. shipyards has produced 2 supercarriers(similar to the Gerald R. Ford class supercarrier), 2 Modern Battleships(similar to the Yamato class battleships with all the most Modern advanced Computer systems, Propulsion systems and defensive Technology), 2 Modern Battlecruisers(similar to the Admiral-class battlecruisers: HMS Hood with all the most Modern advanced Computer systems, Propulsion systems and defensive Technology), 3 missile cruisers(similar to the Ticonderoga class with all the most Modern advanced Computer systems, Propulsion systems and defensive Technology), 2 destroyers(similar to the Arleigh Burke class with all the most Modern advanced Computer systems, Propulsion systems and defensive Technology) and a Frigate(similar to the Duke-class with all the most Modern advanced Computer systems, Propulsion systems and defensive Technology) for their navy to operate. They have divided their current naval vessels into 2 defense fleets made up of a Modern Supercarrier with 150 of the most advance naval Fighter Jet and 50 Jet bomber aircraft, Battleship, Battlecruiser, 1 to 2 missile cruisers, destroyer and a single Frigate for one of their Fleets. they ordered the fleets to protect their Military interests in their home waters(southern Blue sea) and the Eastern Blue sea regions as well as protecting their Trade routes from Pirates and other crime organizations that would try to steal their valuable trade goods for their own proposes.

As of Early 2027, The U.F.E. Nation shipyard have Recently finished their Latest Modern Battleship: Wessex. The Wessex is 263 meters in length, 38.9 meters in width, draft of 10.4 meters and has a Displacement of 72,808 tons. The Wessex as a crew of 2,393 crew-members to maintain the ships systems. The Wessex is powered by 2 powerful A1B Nuclear Reactors to power its main systems, especially to its propulsion system of 4 shafts with 4 bladed propellers and has a top speed of 27.4 Knots. the Armaments of the ship were 3 Main Turrets each with 3 45.974 cm.(18.1 in.) guns with a fully Automatic loading and reloading system as while as an Advance Automatic Computerized targeting system. The Secondary Main weapons were 4 secondary Turrets each with 3 15.5 cm.(6.1 in.) guns with a fully Automatic loading and reloading system as while as an Advance Automatic Computerized targeting system.

The defense systems of the Wessex were 12 Anti-aircraft Horizontal Missile Launchers(6 inside the bow area of the ship along the sides and 6 inside the stern area of the ship along the sides) that can carry 60 RIM-162 Evolved Sea sparrow and 60 RIM-116 Rolling Airframe anti-aircraft missiles as while as 18 Harpoon Anti-ship missiles. The Wessex has 36 Phalanx CIW Machine guns to shoot down enemy missile heading to the ship. The Wessex defensive armor is 65 cm.(26 in.) on the face of the main turrets, 41 cm.(16 in) side armor, Inclined 20 degrees and 21.6 cm.(8.5 in) armor deck. The Wessex has install in the most advance radar System Available to spot enemy aircraft and ships.

* * *

As of Mid-2022, U.F.E. army Captain Yoji Itami and his wives and are well and have more children. Captain Itami is still in command of the U.F.E. 3rd Recon and the other U.F.E. Regional Recon teams and have been very busy over the last 1 1/2 years. they have been along with them taking a Census of their state Capitals, large town, Towns and villages have been searching for new mineral deposits valuable to the U.F.E. and to their mining industries to Mine. they have been along with searching for New Mineral Deposits were order to find as much Rich to Moderately Ferity Land for farmers to use to Farm to Raise Livestock and plant crops to keep up with the Increasing supply and demand.

In Mid-2025 Yao Ro Dushi(Itami) Itami's 3rd wife discovered that she was pregnant again. Early-2026 year she give birth a beautiful baby Boy. They named their Son: Salomao Itami. Salomao had his mother's beautiful Sliver hair, his mother's eyes and has his father's shaped eyes. as Salomao would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure went Itami was young Man. Around the sometime Lelei La Lalena discovered that she was pregnant again. In Mid-2026 she give birth a beautiful a baby Girl and they named their Daughter Halina Itami after Lelei's Grandmother(her father's side). Halina had her mother's beautiful light blue hair, her father's eyes and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Halina would got older she began to show that she has her Mother's body went Lelei was young Girl.

In Early-2026 Rory Mercury(Itami) Itami's 1st wife discovered that she was pregnant again. In Late-2026 she give birth a Beautiful baby girl to which they named their Daughter Wera Itami after Rory's Grandmother(her Mother's side). Wera had her mother's beautiful Black hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Wera would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure went Rory was young girl. Around the sometime Tuka Luna Marceau(Itami) Itami's 2nd wife discovered that she was pregnant again. In Late-2026 she give birth a beautiful baby girl and they named their Daughter Edmonda Itami after Tuka's mother. Edmonda had her mother's beautiful blond hair, her father's eye color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Edmond would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Tuka was young Girl.

The following is a List of the 3rd Recon team Members over the years, most of them got promoted a few times and some got transferred out of the 3rd Recon team to other Posts in the U.F.E. army:

Major Itami is still in command of the U.F.E. 3rd Recon team and has 3 other U.F.E. Regional Recon teams and have been very busy over the last 7 years. All the U.F.E. Recon teams of have been taking a Census of all their States Capitals, Cities, large towns, Towns and to find as many Villages in their Nation to have a Rough estimate on how large of a Population the U.F.E. Nation has and how fast its growing. they have been along with them taking a Census of their state Capitals, large town, Towns and villages have been searching for new mineral deposits valuable to the U.F.E. and to their mining industries to Mine. they have been along with searching for New Mineral Deposits were order to find as much Rich to Moderately Ferity Land for farmers to use to Farm to Raise Livestock and plant crops to keep up with the Increasing supply and demand.

Mari Kurokawa, the 3rd Recon's combat medic has been promoted a few times and as of Early-2027, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Rank Warrant Officer Level 1. she is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Team as their Combat Medic. Shino Kurbayash, the 3rd Recon's close quarters combat specialist has been promoted a few times and as of Early-2027, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Warrant Officer Level 1. She was reassigned by U.F.E. Military High command to the Main Command Training center in Alnus City to become a instructor to train new troops. Soichiro Kuwahara, the 3rd Recon's 2nd in Command has been promoted a few times and as of Early-2027, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Rank Chief warrant officer Level 5. he is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Team as their 2nd in command. Takeo Kurato, one of the 3rd Recon's drivers has been promoted a few times and as of Early-2027, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted him to the rank or Command Sergeant Major and he is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Team.

as one of their 3rd recon supporting Riflemen: Tozu Daisuke has been promoted a few times and as of Early-2027, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Master Sergeant. he was reassigned by U.F.E. Military High command to the Main Command center Logistics section in Alnus City to help in keeping track of all their Military Recourses and to help keep track of the U.F.E. Nation's finest and trading goods coming in and out. Wataru Katsumoto, one of the 3rd Recon's supporting rifle men has been promoted a few times and as of Early-2027, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Master Sergeant. Azuma Higashi, one of the 3rd Recon's supporting rifle men has been promoted a few times and as of Early-2027, The U.F.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Master Sergeant.

* * *

By Early-2027,the Republic Sederen Empire is continue to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. The Population of the Republic Sederen Empire went from 5.566 million habits in Late-2025 to over 6.40 million Habits as of Early-2027. as of Empire's illiterate rate of 37.2438% of their Population has dropped to 24.580% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 48 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. they have been increasing the amount of funds to their Military; by Early 2027 the Republic Sederen Imperial Military has Expanded 1 1/2x's its sizes. The Republic Sederen Imperial Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Viribus. The Republic Sederen Imperial military forces have over 154,000 Military troops to defend the Republic Sederen Empire.

Recently the Republic Sederen Senate as been in a Political Gridlock due to a Rapidly growing Political Party and have been able to get 1/2 the Seats in the Senate of have some Political members on the Governing council to influence the Emperor and Empress. The Political Party is called the Sederen Imperial Nationalist Party or S.I.N.P. for short lead by Imperial Senator: Esurient. they were able to grow fast during the Pandmic crisis and to Very Powerful and Persuasive Speeches to their States Population by twisting their Fear and prejudices on the problems of Slavery if it should or shouldn't but legal; the more Religious Ideas of Believing in Gods and goddess for the Good and bad fortunes vs more scientific Ideas and move toward a more Scientific, Tarrant society and to have believe things that are proven and not just based blind Faith.

The idea to stay an more Agriculture based Society and not have all the new Methods of Mining, manufacturing, and Production to become a Powerful Industry Nation. they believed in the idea of keeping their ancient Technology and not have More 'modern' Technology like Cars, trucks, Trucks and Printing press to spread knowledge faster. they wanted the Republic Sederen Empire the way it was before it reformed into a Democratic Elected Empire. they wanted the Republic Sederen empire transformed back into an Authoritarian Rule empire with all the powerful belonging to a few.

The other main Rival Party of the S.I.N.P was the Democratic Progressive Party lead by Empress Pina Co Lada and the rest of the Royal family along with Senators that support them and controlled the remaining of the Senate. they was able to get reelection by the Calming down their States Populations by giving very powerful and persuasive speeches by reshoring the people that they would fix the problems that Empire faces and were able to touch the Populations more reasonable side of their Personality. they believed that Slavery should be Illegal and that all slaves could be free to choice what they want to due with their live instead of being a slave; they wanted the Empire to have more Scientific Ideas, become a more Tarrant society and to have believes that are proven and not just base of blind faith; they wanted the Empire to have new Methods of Mining, manufacturing, and Production to become a Powerful Industry Nation. they wanted the Empire to Remain Democratic Elected Empire and not Regress back to an Authoritarian Rule empire with all the powerful belonging to a few. they have learned that causing them to go to war with the U.F.E. in the U.F.E.-Sederen Imperial war in 2016 and lead to the raise of a Mad Dictator: Prince Zorzal to come to power and draw the Sederen Empire into Civil war.

If the Political Gridlock does break soon then it could lead to another Civil war. The S.I.N.P. is threating to seceded from the Republic sederen Empire if the Political Gridlock isn't break and turned in their Favorite. The Democratic Progressive Party won't give an inch and won't let the S.I.N.P. take power. they knew that if the S.I.N.P. took power that the Leader of the S.I.N.P.: Imperial Senator, Esurient would plausible Declare himself Emperor and dissolve the Senate and regress it back into an Authoritarian Rule empire with all the powerful belonging to a few.

* * *

By Mid-2027, the Eble Kingdom is doing well and is continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. They have finished Rebuilding their nation and now is back to its glory. The Population of the Eble Kingdom went from 5.566 million habits in Late-2025 to over 6.40 million Habits as of Early-2027. Their Empire's illiterate rate of 37.2438% of their Population has dropped to 24.580% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 43 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. They have been increasing the amount of funds to their Military; by Early 2027 the Eble Kingdom Military has Expanded by nearly 1 3/4x's its size. The Eble Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Honoris. The Eble Kingdom's military forces have over 140,000 Military troops to defend their Kingdom.

By Early-2027, The Kingdom of Mudwan is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their population went from 5.566 million habits in Late-2025 to over 6.40 million Habits as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 33.813% of their Population has dropped to 22.316% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 14 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. they have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military; By Early 2027 the Kingdom of Mudwan Military has Expanded to nearly 1 1/2 its original size before the U.F.E.-Sederen empire war in 2016. The Kingdom of Mudwan's Military High command is under the Command of Newly Promoted General of the Army, General Fortem. Their military forces have over 136,000 Military troops to defend their Kingdom.

By Early-2027, The Kingdom of Alguna is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their population went from 5.566 million habits in Late-2025 to over 6.40 million Habits as of Early-2027. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 37.461% of their Population has dropped to 24.724% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 20 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. they have been increasing the amount of funds to their Military; by Early 2027 the U.F.E. Military has Expanded to nearly 1/3 its originals size before the U.F.E.-Sederen empire war in 2016. The Kingdom of Alguna Military High command is under the Command of Newly Promoted General of the Army, General Subtiliter. Their military forces have over 110,200 Military troops to defend their Kingdom.

By Early-2027, The Kingdom of League Principality is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna. Their population went from 5.566 million habits in Early-2025 to over 6.40 million Habits as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 35.065% of their Population has dropped to 23.142% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 15 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. they have been increasing the amount of funds to their Military; by Early 2027 the Kingdom of League Principality Military has Expanded to a 1/4 its original size originals size before the U.F.E.-Sederen empire war in 2016. The Kingdom of League Principality Military High command is under the Command of Newly Promoted General of the Army, General Callidus. Their military forces have over 91,100 Military troops to defend their Kingdom.

By Early-2027, The Kingdom of Toumaren is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. Their population went from 5.566 million habits in Late-2025 to over 6.40 million Habits as of Early-2027. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 37.248% of their Population has dropped to 24.583% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 18 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. They have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military; by Early 2027 the Toumaren Military has Expanded to nearly 3x's its originals size before the U.F.E.-Sederen empire war in 2016. The Kingdom of Toumaren Military High command is under the Command of Newly Promoted General of the Army, General Lupus bellator. Their military forces have over 207,100 Military troops to defend their Kingdom.

* * *

*The U.F.E. stands for the United Federation Empire

*The following is a list of the Special Region Nation's GDP along Current National Industrial Strength and Resources(along with undiscovered Resource deposits yet to be discovered) as of Early-2027 and their 2.5% of their GDP to their Education Systems:

U.F.E. Net Wealth: 61.86 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: 1.5465 Billion dollars to their Education System. The U.F.E. Nation has discovered 19.5% oil deposits, 10.25% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 15.25% Mineral Deposits, 15% Modern Agriculture, 41.96% in Modern Manufacturing only roughly 25%(107 Industry production Facilities) completed by Early-2027.

Republic Sederen Empire net wealth: 12.6 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 315 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education System. The Republic Sederen Empire has discovered a little less than 31.25% of their National 21.75% oil deposits, 31.25% of their National 14.5% Natural gas among other gases deposits; 41.66% of their National 12.0116% Mineral Deposits, 20% in Agriculture, 2.428% of their National Industry Production Facilities out of 15.8592% National Industry Production Facilities completed and 1/3 of other Services by Early-2027.

Elbe kingdom Net wealth: Over 8.9985 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 222.962 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education. The Eble kingdom has discovered 31.25% of 6.28% of their National oil deposits, 31.25% of 4.16% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 41.66% of 22.261% of their National Mineral Deposits, 20% in Agriculture; 14.052% of 23.649% of their National Industry Production Facilities completed and 31.532% of other Services by Early-2027.

Kingdom of Mudwan net wealth: Over 8.239 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: 205.975 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education. The Kingdom Of Mudwin has discovered 31.25% of their National 16.815% oil deposits, 31.25% of their National 11.270% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 41.66% of their National 23.785% Mineral Deposits, 27.78% in Agriculture; 6.862% of their National 10.20% Industry Production Facilities completed and 13.6% of other Services by Early-2027.

Kingdom of League Principality net wealth: Over 7.1995 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 179.987 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education. The kingdom of League Principality has discovered 1/8 of their National 12.89% oil deposits, 1/8 of their 8.593% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 41.66% of 13.630% Mineral Deposits, 42.824% in Agriculture; 8.918% of 10.20% Industry Production Facilities completed and 13.6% of other Services by Early-2027.

Kingdom of Alguna net wealth: Over 5.397 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 134.925 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education. The Kingdom of Alguna has discovered 31.25% of 20.625% of their National oil deposits, 31.25% of 13.75% of their National Natural gas among other gases deposits, 41.66% of 35.56% of their national Mineral Deposits, 12.57% in Agriculture, 11.475% of 8.7475% of their Industry Production Facilities completed and 13.621% of other Services by Early-2027.

The Island chain Kingdom of Toumaren net wealth: 2.6026 billion dollars and rising, 2.5% GDP: over 65.065 million dollars to their Newly Reformed Education U.F.E. Nation. The Kingdom of Toumaron has discovered 31.255% of their National 4.18.% oil deposits, 31.255% of their National 2.79% Natural gas among other gases deposits, 41.66% of their National 50% Mineral Deposits, 30.51% in Agriculture; 18.36% of their National 6.26% Industry Production Facilities completed and 9.38% of other Services by Early-2027.

* Japanese Self-defense forces


	10. New Technology and Tensions Raise

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." George Santayana

Lesson here never forget the Mistakes from the Past or you will never learn from them and repeat them over and over again.

Date: November 3, 2028(Special Region Date: November 3, 705)

New Technology and Tensions Raise

The Special Region Nations have Invented Military Technology(for the U.F.E. Nation its to Replace their old Modern Technology) to Compete with the U.F.E. Nation Military Technology on some level. The diplomatic Relations between the Special Region Nations are on Relatively Friendly Relations with each other. The populations of the Special Region increase dramatically from 45.08 million habits in Early-2027 to over 51.842 million habits in the special region as of Late-2028. The U.F.E. nation went from 6.273 million habits in Early-2027 to over 7.213 million Habits as of late-2028. By Late-2028 The U.F.E. National Illiterate rate dropped to 99.6% and the losses of large amounts of Trade goods with their Trading Partners: Republic Saderan Empire and The Eble Kingdom has gone basically to less than 10%. The U.F.E. Nation now has all of the necessary Accountants, traders and merchants in their Nation with enough skills to meet the U.F.E. qualities. The U.F.E. Nation has to set up 120 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations/Kingdoms and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper.

as of Late-2028, The U.F.E. government and Military high command decided to replace all their most recent aviation Combat Aircraft(1996-2017, Fourth Generation Jet Fighters and Attack Helicopters or in the Special Region their 1st Generation Era. Examples: America F/A-18 Super hornet, Russian Sukhoi Su-30 and Japanese Mitsubishi F-2 Etc.. Status: all still Operational but out of date.) and all their Mobile Ground Vehicles: specially their most recent main battle Tanks(1975-2016, 2nd Generation: Example Japanese Type-74 tank; 3rd Generation Main Battle Tanks, Examples: American M1 Abrams tanks, Russian T-90 tanks, Chinese Type-96 tanks etc.. Status: all still Operational but out of date.).

The U.F.E. government and Military high command decided to Replace 1st of 4 Variations(to have choices in battles) to of their Jet Fighter Available: F/A-18 Super Hornet Jet fighter with the Advanced 5th Generation(2nd Generation Era in the Special Region.): Multi-Role F-22 Raptor. The 2nd Variation: Sukhoi Su-30 Jet fighter with the 5th generation(2nd generation Era in the Special Region): Multi-Role Sukhoi T-50. The 3rd Variation: Chengdu J-10 Jet fighter with the 5th generation(2nd generation Era in the Special Region): Multi-Role Shenyang J-31. The 4th and Final Variation: Mitsubishi F-2 Jet fighter with the 5th generation(2nd generation Era in the Special Region): Multi-Role Mitsubishi X-2 Shinshin. All 5th Generation Jet Fighter would have the most advance weapons systems available to the U.F.E. Nation.

The U.F.E. government and Military High command decided to Replace 1st of 4 Variations(to have choices in battles) to of their Attack Helicopters Available: AH-64 Apache attack helicopter with the Advanced 4th Generation(2nd Generation Era in the Special Region.): YU-59 Blizzard attack helicopter. The 2nd Variation: Mi-28 attack helicopter with the 4th generation(2nd generation Era in the Special Region): Mi-42 attack helicopter. The 3rd Variation: CAIC Z-10 attack helicopter with the 4th generation(2nd generation Era in the Special Region): Lighting Striker J-96. The 4th and Final Variation: Kawasaki OH-1 attack helicopter with the 4th generation(2nd generation Era in the Special Region):Nohion JH-01 attack helicopter. All 4th Generation attack helicopter would have the most advance weapons systems available to the U.F.E. Nation.

The U.F.E. government and Military high command decided to Replace 1st of 4 Variations(to have choices in battles) to of their Main tanks Available: Type-74 Main battle tank with the Advanced 4th Generation(2nd Generation Era in the Special Region.) Main battle Tank: Type-10. The 2nd Variation: T-90 Main battle tank with the 4th generation(2nd Generation Era in the Special Region.) T-14 Armata. The 3rd Variation: Type-96 Main battle tank with the 4th generation(2nd Generation Era in the Special Region.) VT4 Main battle tank. The 4th and final Variation: M1 Abrams Main battle tank with the 4th generation(2nd Generation Era in the Special Region.) M1A2 SEP v4 Main battle tank. All 4th Generation Main Battle tanks would have the most advance weapons systems available to the U.F.E. Nation.

The U.F.E. government and Military high command decided to Replace nearly all current Small firearms with their Most advance Firearm weapons available to Them. some of the Replacements included highly Improved and advance Armatix iP1-D and Chippa Rhino-C pistols to replace the current aging Pistol models like the P220 Pistol. A highly Improved and advance .338 TP-D long range Sniper Rifle to replace some of the aging long range Sniper Rifle models, like the Springfield long range Sniper Rifle. A highly Improved and advance KRISS-Victor-D Assault rifles to replace some of the aging Assault rifles models, like the M4 Assault Rifle. A highly Improved and advance XM25 CDTE-D Grenade launcher to replace some of the aging Grenade launcher models, like the M320 Grenade Launcher Module. A highly Improved and advance Kel-Tec KSG 12-D gauge pump action and AA12-D Atacisson fully automatic Assault shotgun to replace some of the aging Shotgun models, like Mossberg 500 shotgun among others. A highly Improved and advance Heckler and Koch MP7-F Machine gun to replace some of the aging Machine gun models, like the M2 browning Machine gun. A New highly advanced man portable Anti-tank missile system: HRZ-014 Falcon Anti-tank missile system to replace some of the aging Anti-tank missile systems, like the man portable FGM-148-D Javelin Anti-tank system.

* * *

In recently years as the Special Region Nations Industrialize they have discovered gunpowder and found out how to use it Military. Their Best scientists and Engineers have for years be experimenting are making designs of Fire arms and of cannon artillery. The 1st breakthrough came In august of 2028 from within the Republic Sederen Empire by an Military Imperial Scientist named Bence and an engineer named Corrin have finally after many years of Trial and Error have designed a flintlock Pistol(Designed very Similarly to the Harpers Ferry 1805 Model) and Musket Rifle(designed similarly to the 1798 Baker Musket Rifle with the Carabine a Hige reloading design).

The Republic Sederen Empire Flintlock Pistol has a length of 11.437 inch.(29.049 cm) with a barrel 7.593 inch.(19.286 cm) long. The Pistol barrel had Rifling of helical grooves inside the Internal surface of a gun's barrel, which impart a spin to a projectile around its long axis. This spin serves to stabilize the projectile, improving its stability and accuracy. The pistol would fire a 0.615 in.(15.9 mm) lead ball at a target. the Firing Range of the Pistol depends of the skill of the Shooter; an avenge shooter could fire pistol at 45.75 meters and hit the target, a High skilled shooter could fire the pistol at 91.628 meters and hit the Target. the designers: Bence and Corrin give their Flintlock Pistol design to the Republic Sederen Imperial government and Military to begin Mass production of their Flintlock Pistol to use in wars.

The Republic Sederen Empire Flintlock Rifle has a length of 45 3⁄4 in.(116.205 cm) with a barrel 30.375 in.(77.1525 cm) long. The Musket Rifle barrel had Rifling of helical grooves inside the Internal surface of a gun's barrel, which impart a spin to a projectile around its long axis. This spin serves to stabilize the projectile, improving its stability and accuracy. The Musket Rifle would fire a 0.615 in.(15.9 mm) lead ball at a target. The Firing Range of the Musket Rifle depends of the skill of the Shooter; an avenge shooter could fire pistol at 183 meters and hit the target, a High skilled shooter could fire the Musket Rifle at 366.5 meters and hit the Target. the designers: Bence and Corrin give their Flintlock Pistol design to the Republic Sederen Imperial government and Military to begin Mass production of their Flintlock Pistol to use in wars.

By Late-2028, The Republic Sederen Empire is continue to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. The Population of the Republic Sederen Empire went from 6.40 million habits in Early-2027 to over 7.36 million Habits as of Late-2028. as of Empire's illiterate rate of 24.580% of their Population has dropped to 16.222% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 54 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future.

As of late-2028, The Republic Sederen Empire's Major National Infrastructure Projects have been fully completed by their Engineers and Construction workers and are fully operational and running smoothly. All their National Highway, Railroads and their Interstate highway and Railroads Networks are completed and fully operational and running Smoothly. With all the national Routes completed and fully Operational Demand of cargo, trade goods and Passenger services exploded once again. as soon as Republic Sederen Empire's ground freight transport and Passenger networks began to use the Transport Networks more of the Republic Sederen Citizens wanted to start travelling around the Republic Sederen Imperial Nation to see different landscapes and to see other People in other Areas. Now their National Routes open fully completed and Operational they could for a Small coin Fee travel to other Areas of the Republic Sederen Imperial Nation that they wanted to travel to.

The Republic Sederen Empire cargo and Freight ground Transport Networks has exploded in supply and demand. At the Sederen Republic Empire's Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital city: Sedera have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of supply Trucks on the Republic Sederen Empire's Trade routes and supply lines. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Late-2028 produced roughly 75%(6,101 supply trucks and 245 Freight Trains) of the Republic Sederan Empire's demand of supply trucks and trains. as soon as a supply truck or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factory's assemble lines the truck or Train was sent to a Resource Mine or Resource refiner or to a good Production plant. The Truck or Train would transport the needed Raw materials to a Resource Mine to be Mined into useable Resources to be turned into trade goods. afterward the supply truck or Train was take the Goods to their Delivery place and started the Cycle over again.

The Republic Sederen Passenger Ground Transport network has Explored in supply and demand. At the Sederen Republic Empire's Main Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories in the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital city: Sedera have been working overtime to try to keep up with the High demand of transportation vehicles on the Republic Sederen Empire's Passenger routes. The Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories have as of Late-2028 produced roughly 80.686%(over 9,176 Passenger vehicles and 387 Passenger Trains) of the Republic Sederen Imperial Nation's demand of Passenger Vehicles and Trains. as soon as a Passenger vehicle or Train was off of the Automotive and Locomotive Production Factories' assemble lines the Passenger Vehicle or Train was assigned to the city, town Village and the Road network or Rail network in the Local Areas to Travel from short distances quickly. however if the Road Network or Rail Network is a National system and the Passengers wanted to go to long distance then the short distance vehicle or Train would switch to a long distance Vehicle or Train with additional Coin Fee to travel to long distance area their Passengers wanted and to deliver Cargo Freight.

* * *

The next Breakthrough was by a group of Eble Kingdom scientists and Engineers lead by a Head Scientist Named Emil and Engineer Fausto have finally after years of Trial and Error have design a 6in(15.24 cm)30lbs stationery Artillery Cannon. The Stationery Artillery Cannon's firing range depends on where it is placed, how high and at what angle the barrel is at to fire. (look I'm not a Mathematician nor a Physicist to tell you how far a Cannon can fire these are just my guests) if the Barrel is perfectly Level and 2.25 meters high it could fire at 201.6562 Meters and hit a stationery target; if at a 45 degree angle and 9.5625 meters high it could fire at 914.4135 meters and hit a stationary target. the Designers: Emil and Fausto give their 6in(15.24 cm)30lbs Stationary Artillery cannon designs to the Eble Government and Military to Begin Mass Producing 6in(15.24 cm)30lbs Stationary Artillery Cannons to use in wars.

By late-2028, the Eble Kingdom is doing well and is continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. They have finished Rebuilding their nation and now is back to its glory. The Population of the Eble Kingdom went from 6.40 million habits in Early-2027 to over 7.36 million Habits as of Late-2028. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 24.580% of their Population has dropped to 16.222% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 48 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/3 all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/4 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

The next Breakthrough was by a group of Alguna Kingdom scientists and Engineers lead by a Head Scientist Named Ignacio and Engineer Lucero have finally after years of Trial and Error have design a 4in.(10.16 cm) 9lbs mobile Artillery Cannon battier. The Mobile Artillery Cannon's firing range depends on where it is placed, how high and at what angle the barrel is at to fire. (look I'm not a Mathematician nor a Physicist to tell you how far a Cannon can fire these are just my guests) if the Barrel is perfectly Level it could fire at 268.875 Meters and hit a stationery target; if at a 45 degree angle it could fire at 1,219.218 meters and hit a stationary target. the Designers: Ingacio and Lucero give their 4in.(10.16 cm)9lbs Mobile Artillery cannon Battier designs to the Alguna Government and Military to Begin Mass Producing 4in(10.16 cm) 9lbs Mobile Artillery Cannon Battiers to use in wars.

By late-2028, The Kingdom of Alguna is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of The Kingdom of Alguna went from 6.40 million habits in Early-2027 to over 7.36 million Habits as of Late-2028. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 24.724% of their Population has dropped to 16.317% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 25 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/3 all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/4 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

By late-2028, The Kingdom of Mudwan is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of the Kingdom of Mudwan went from 6.40 million habits in Early-2027 to over 7.36 million Habits as of Late-2028. as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 22.316% of their Population has dropped to 14.728% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 20 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/3 all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/4 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

By Late-2028, The Kingdom of League Principality(the Kingdom has 3 Border Regions in 3 Different areas: a Southern to the East to Northeastern coastline Regional Territories with massive Republic Sederen empire territory between their Regional Territories splitting their nation into 3 bordering Territories with the Republic Sederen Empire Border.) is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna. The Population of the Kingdom of League Principality went from 6.40 million habits in Early-2027 to over 7.36 million Habits as of Late-2028. as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 23.142% of their Population has dropped to 15.273% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 20 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/3 all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/4 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

By Late-2028, The Kingdom of Toumaren is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of the Kingdom of Toumaren went from 6.40 million habits in Early-2027 to over 7.36 million Habits as of Late-2028. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 24.583% of their Population has dropped to 16.224% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 22 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/3 all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/4 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

On December 20, 2028, The Republic Sederen Empire spilt into 2 separate Empires: The Republic Sederen Empire with a Democratic elected system and the Neo Sederen Empire with An Authoritarian Rule empire with all the powerful belonging to a few. after years of Contain Arguing and of their Political Gridlock in The Republic Sederen Imperial Senate and with either Political Party willing to give Ground because the Future of the Republic Sederen Empire was at risk. Recently the Republic Sederen Imperial Senate Pass and New Law with a very narrow vote that outlawed Slavery illegal. For the S.I.N.P.* Political party that was the last straw. The Pasting of the Anti-slavery law Just reinforcement what the S.I.N.P. feared of what was Becoming of the Republic Sederen Empire.

after years of getting nowhere the S.I.N.P. party lead by Imperial Senator: Esurient decided to Secede from the Republic Sederen Empire and start his own Government as himself as his Government's Emperor. 22 Former Republic Sederen Imperial States Joined him and his Cause cutting the Republic Sederen Empire in 2. The Neo Sederen Empire had Imperial territory roughly over 41.5% of the Republic Sederen Empire's Core Territory(5.948 million Sq. Kms.(over 2.296 million sq. miles)). the Neo Sederen Empire territory was made up most all the Formerly Republic Sederen Imperial northern states: from most of the North, some Northwestern and Northeastern States; as well as most their East states: Some of their East Landlocked states included the state Orientis Velle which has the Neo Sederen Imperial Capital City: Bellator Fortis; east coastline states, northeast coastline states, one of their southeastern landlocked state's, all their southeastern Coastline states and the Republic Sederen Empire's main imperial Island chain.

The Neo Sederen Empire has 80%(13 Coastline States) of the Former Republic Sederen Empire Coastline States(all of the Eastern Coast, most or the south eastern coast, all Northern Central, all North eastern, and all north western coastlines) and has 80%(260) of their Shipyards; 1/2 of (12 Industrial states) all the Former Republic Sederen Empire Industrial Heartland(27 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.). They 40% of all the Former Republic Sederen Empire Agriculture land and have 40% of the Entire Republic Sederen Empire Population: 2.944 million people.

after the foundation of the Neo Sederen Empire, Emperor Esurient ordered the Neo Sederen empire Military High command to put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.E. Nation) a full Military Service by Requirement Conscription(10% of the Entire Population). he wanted to build up a massive Military army and expanded beyond his Empire's current borders and to conquer the Republic Sederen Empire and united their people under one government. he see his eyes on conquering more that Just the Republic Sederen Empire, he wanted to reclaim of the land lost from their wars with the U.F.E. nation and of their Former Vassal Kingdoms that have become Independent Nations/Kingdoms. he ordered 1/3 of his Industrial Production Factories to switch from Civilian Production and begin to Mass produce as much 'New' Military Equipment to supply his growing Military.

after the S.I.N.P. left the Republic Sederen Imperial senate, The Democratic Progressive Party lead by Empress Pina Co Lada and the rest of the Royal family along with Senators were able to relax but it was short lived. with the Sedation of 22 of their states to the Neo Sederen Empire their have lost valuable people Industrial center along other. They lost 1/2 of all their Industrial Heartland(27 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.); They 40% of the Former Republic Sederen Republic Agriculture land and have 40% of the Entire Republic Sederen Empire Population: 3.420 million people.

they begin to hear News and rumors about what the Neo Sederen Empire, Emperor Esurient is doing. They are hearing that he is building up a massive Military army; they are hearing rumors that Emperor Esurient is wanted to expand beyond his Empire's current borders and to conquer their homeland and united their people under one Authoritarian government. they are Hearing Rumors that he has his eyes set on conquering more that Just their homeland but that he wanted to reclaim of the land lost from their wars with the U.F.E. nation and of their Former Vassal Kingdoms that have become Independent Nations/Kingdoms they have reviced Disturbing news from their Spies that Emperor Esurient has ordered 1/3 of his Industrial Production Factories to switch from Civilian Production and begin to Mass produce as much 'New' Military Equipment to supply his growing Military.

The Republic Sederen Senate ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.E. Nation) an Extensive Military Conscription(5% of the Entire Population). they wanted to build up a massive Military army to counter the growing Military threat of the Neo Sederen Empire as well as to have a massive army to defend their Homeland from an invading Neo Sederen Imperial army. They ordered 1/3 of their Industrial Production Factories to switch from Civilian Production and begin to Mass produce as much 'New' Military Equipment to supply his growing Military. The Tension of the Special Region as rise to a time high sense the U.F.E.-Sederen war and the Sederen Civil war.

* * *

* The U.F.E. stands for the United Federation Empire

* The S.I.N.P. stands for the Sederen Imperial Nationalist Party


	11. Deals with Devils and Alliances

Date: April 13, 2029(Special Region Date: April 13, 706)

Deals with Devils and Alliances

The U.F.E.* Nation Government and Spy Network has been seeing an Ideology Political shift in all the Special Nations either Publicly or 'Suddenly' in Recent years. The diplomatic Relations between the Special Region Nations have become strain by this New Political Shift that started when the Republic Sederen Empire split into 2 different Nations: The Republic Sederen Empire and the Neo Sederen Empire. The U.F.E. Government is seeing a Repeat of History*.The populations of the Special Region increase dramatically from 51.842 million habits in Late-2028 to over 59.618 million habits in the special region as of Early-2029. The U.F.E. nation's population went from over 7.213 million habits in Early-2027 to over 8.294 million Habits as of Early-2029. By Early-2029 The U.F.E. National Illiterate rate as dropped down to 0% and the losses of large amounts of Trade goods with their Trading Partners: Republic Saderan Empire and The Eble Kingdom has gone basically to less than 7%. The U.F.E. Nation now has all of the necessary Accountants, traders and merchants in their Nation with enough skills to meet the U.F.E. qualities. The U.F.E. Nation has to set up 125 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations/Kingdoms and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper.

In recent months the U.F.E. Nation government ordered their Military to began Mobilizing their military forces and have enact a Limited Military Service Conscription(2.5% of their Entire Population) for a possible war with the Neo Sederen empire and their Axis allies. the U.F.E. Government ordered 1/5 of all their Different types of mines and Production plants to switch from making fine Materials and Citizen trade goods to begin produce Massive amounts of Military equipment and hardware to fight the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Allies. By Early 2029, their Military has Expanded nearly 2 1/2's its sizes. The U.F.E. Nation Military High command is under the Command of U.F.E. General of the Army, Kōichirō Hazama along with over 207,350 diverse(humans, High elves, Dark elves, Dwarves Etc..) Military troops, 2,074 advance tanks, 1,382 advance artillery pieces and over combat 1,152 aircraft and transports to defend their Nation and their allies.

The U.F.E. Government decided to if war would to break out between the Special Region Nations they wanted to stay neutral during the war for as long as possible and not to get involved with other Special Region Nations Problems because they didn't won't to risk the lives of their Citizens. they however did pass the Lend lease act with the Republic Sederen Empire and their Allies to incase if war Broke out between them and the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies have attack them. they would supply with food, oil and material to help them survive their war with the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Republic Sederen Empire is continue to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. after their Empire was split in 2 and with 40% of their former Population under the Control of the Neo Sederen Empire; The Population of the Republic Sederen Empire went from 4.416 million habits in Late-2028 to over 5.078 million Habits as of Early-2029. as of Empire's illiterate rate of 16.222% of their Population has dropped to a little over 10.70% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 30 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future.

over the last few months the Republic Sederen Empire has been playing Heated Political Ideology cold war with the Neo Sederen Empire. they have been influences all their Surrounding Nation to become Democratic Nations like them and the U.F.E. Nation. Recently They have been given Mixed Results from their Influent thanks to they Political Rival the Neo Sederen Empire. Both have forced a Few Nations to spilt into 2 Nations with Separate Ideologies: Democratic and Authoritarian Ruled Nations/Kingdoms. For Example the Kingdom of Alguna has recently spilt into 2 different Nations: The Republic of Alguna that Bordered the Republic Sederen Empire that Supported their Ideologies and have formed a Military Alliance Pack with Each other to Protect themselves from the Neo Kingdom of Alguna and the Neo Sederen Empire.

Recently they have hear and seen that the Neo Sederen Empire was able to 'Suddenly' in the Kingdom of Mudwan put into power Political Leaders in the Kingdom that support their Ideology or have secretly assassinated Key Political leaders that oppose them Ideology and have put in their places New leaders that support their Ideology. This has effectively turned the Kingdom of Mudwan into a Puppet government under their Influent and indirectly in Control of them. As of April 12, 2029 Newly reformer Neo Kingdom of Mudwan has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Neo Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology. this was not good because now the Republic Sederen empire has one of their Nation neighbors under the Control of the Neo Sederen Empire and now have if war would broken out between them and the Neo Sederen empire would have a 3 front war instead of just a 2 front war.

They have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Neo Sederen Empire and their allies. By Early 2029, The Republic Sederen imperial senate and the Military high command decided to increase their Conscription law to Military service by requirement(10% of the Entire Population Conscripted) Military Recruitment, their Military has Expanded over 5x's its sizes. The Republic Sederen Imperial Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Viribus. The Republic Sederen Imperial military forces have over 507,800 Military troops to defend their Empire and their allies.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Neo Sederen Empire despite being an brutal Authoritarian Rule empire are continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from their allies: Kingdom Of league Principality, the Island Kingdom of Tourmaren and the Kingdom of Mudwan. The Population of the Neo Sederen Empire went from 2.944 million habits in Late-2028 to over 3.385 million Habits as of Early-2029. as of Empire's illiterate rate of 16.222% of their Population has dropped to a little over 10.70% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 24 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future.

over the last few months the Neo Sederen Empire has been playing heated Political Ideology cold war with the Republic Sederen Empire. they have been influences all their Surrounding Nation to become Authoritarian Ruled Nations like them. Recently They have been given Major Results from their Influent thanks to they Political Revival the Republic Sederen Empire. the Neo Sederen Empire was able to 'Suddenly' in the Kingdom League of Principality put into power Political Leaders in the Kingdom that support their Ideology or have secretly assassinated Key Political leaders that oppose them Ideology and have put in their places New leaders that support their Ideology. This has effectively turned the Kingdom of League Principality into a Puppet government under their Influent and indirectly in Control of them. As of April 2, 2029 Newly reformer Neo Kingdom League of Principality as formed a Military alliance pack with each other to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology.

Both the Neo Sederen Empire and the Republic Sederen Empire have forced a Few Nations to spilt into 2 Nations with Separate Ideologies: Democratic and Authoritarian Ruled Nations/Kingdoms. For Example the Kingdom of Alguna has recently spilt into 2 different Nations: The Neo kingdom of Alguna and the Republic of Alguna that Bordered the Republic Sederen Empire that Supported their Democratic Ideologies. as of April 8, 2029 The Neo Kingdom of Alguna has Joined the Military Alliance Pack with the Neo Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic of Alguna, Republic Sederen Empire, the U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology.

they were able to 'Suddenly' in the Kingdom of Mudwan put into power Political Leaders in the Kingdom that support their Ideology or have secretly assassinated Key Political leaders that oppose them Ideology and have put in their places New leaders that support their Ideology. This has effectively turned the Kingdom of Mudwan into a Puppet government under their Influent and indirectly in Control of them. As of April 12, 2029 Newly reformer Neo Kingdom of Mudwan has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Neo Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology.

they were able to 'Suddenly' in the Island Kingdom of Toumaren put into power Political Leaders in the Kingdom that support their Ideology or have secretly assassinated Key Political leaders that oppose them Ideology and have put in their places New leaders that support their Ideology. This has effectively turned the Kingdom of Tormaren into a Puppet government under their Influent and indirectly in Control of them. As of April 12, 2029 Newly reformer Neo Kingdom of Toumaren has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Neo Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology.

They have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Republic Sederen Empire and their allies. By Early 2029, Due to their Military service by requirement Military Recruit, their Military has Expanded over 6x's its Orginal size went they Spilt from the Republic Sederen empire. The Neo Sederen Imperial Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Fris Astutia. The Neo Sederen Imperial military forces have over 338,500 Military troops to defend their Empire and their allies.

* * *

By Early-2029, the Eble Kingdom is doing well and is continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. They have finished Rebuilding their nation and now is back to its glory. The Population of the Eble Kingdom went from 7.36 million habits in Late-2028 to over 8.464 million Habits as of Early-2029. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 24.580% of their Population has dropped to 16.222% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 50 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 1/2 all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

over of the years the Eble Kingdom with Trade Routes and being in the Influence sphere of the U.F.E. Nation has become more and more Democratic due to all the trading of goods and of fine Materials with the U.F.E. Nation and have been Prospering and with the U.F.E.'s Political Influence Influencing them Indirect. In recent months the Eble Royal Family and other politicians have negotiation with the U.F.E. Nation to have more of their Engineers, construction workers and some Education advisers to help teach their People how to read and write as well as teach them different types of Government Ideologies. Both the Eble Kingdom and the U.F.E. nation have become Nation 'brothers' with each other and even have some of their Royal family members, other Political leaders along with many of their citizens starting families with each other. Many new Lords and Province leaders have come to power in the Eble and have become to call for more of a free Democratic Elected Nation/Kingdom. as January of 2029 the Eble Kingdom has a 43.125% Progressive Democratic Political Party inside their Political system and is growing in influence each day. In Fact even King Duran and most of his Loyal family supports the Growing Progressive Democratic Political Party.

Recently However the Eble Kingdom Internal Political situation has become some way unstable do to the Republic Sederen Empire and the Neo Sederan Empire beginning to put Political Influence on their Internal Politics. The U.F.E. nation directly got involed in the Political situation with the other Nations Influencing the Eble Kingdoms Political system. The U.F.E. Nation Government sent a message to the other Special Region Nations/Kingdoms, they told them that the Eble Kingdom was off limits to any other Special Region Nation/Kingdom(Except for the U.F.E. Nation) and if any feather inference within the Eble Kingdom Political System that they would cut off all trade with all the Special Region nations/Kingdoms(except for the Eble Kingdom). The Republic Sederen Empire and their Allies responded to the U.F.E. nation's Warning by withdrawing all their Political influence and spies inside the Eble Kingdom to try to get them to join the Republic Sederen Empire Military Alliance against the Neo Sederen Empire and their Military alliance. however as for the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis partners ignored the U.F.E. nation's warning and kept their political influence and spies inside the Eble Kingdom and assassinate key political leaders that support the though of having a Democratic Regime in control of the Eble Kingdom and install Political Leaders that supported the Authoritarian Regime Ideology.

The U.F.E. Nation's Elite skilled spy Network was able to get word back to their Intelligence agencies inside the U.F.E. Nation government and told them that the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Partners Ignored their Warning that the Eble Kingdom was off limits to any other Special Region Nation/Kingdom(Except for the U.F.E. Nation) and if any feather inference within the Eble Kingdom Political System that they would cut off all trade with all the Special Region nations/Kingdoms. The U.F.E. nation government hopefully thought that the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis partners were wise enough to listen to the U.F.E. warning but after seeing their Response to their Warning the U.F.E. Nation government decided to act on their Warning and Announce Publicly on their news networks across their Nation to all the Special Region Nations/kingdoms that they the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Partners have refused to withdraw their Political Influence and Spies inside the Eble Kingdom and have being trying to assassinate Key Political leaders that support the though of having a Democratic Regime in control of the Eble Kingdom and install Political Leaders that supported the Authoritarian Regime Ideology; they said that they have official served all Political ties and have cut off all trade with the Neo Sederen empire and their Axis Partners.

Inside the Eble Kingdom however the Damage was already done to their Political system and now their Kingdom's Political System is on the Edge of Collapse and is on the brink of Civil war between 2 Major Political Parties: The Progressive Democratic party and the Eble Authoritarian National Populist Party Lead by a man named Timere inside the Kingdom and fighting Political off the Fate of the Eble Kingdom to either become a Democratic Republic Kingdom or a Brutal Authoritarian Kingdom. as of April 12, 2029, the Eble Kingdom's Progressive Democratic Party is able to gain the support of over 52% of all their Province Political leaders and votes in the Eble kingdom's Government; however the Eble Authoritarian National Populist Party still had 48% of their Province Political Leaders and votes in the Eble kingdom's Government and tensions between the 2 Political parties are at a all time high and there still is possible of a Civil War between the 2 political parties.

The Eble Kingdom King: Duran with members of his Royal family and other Political Officials that support the Progressive Democratic Party asked the U.F.E. Nation for Help in a possible merging of their 2 Nations to help Bring Stability to their powder cage of Political System and to have a strong alliance between their 2 Nation's peoples. after over 2 weeks of Much Debate the U.F.E. Nation Senate agreed to Merge their two nations inside a New Powerful Nation that can stand up to the threat of the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Partners and for the coming war between the Republic Sederen Empire and their Allies and the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Partners.

on April 26, 2029 the U.F.E. Nation and the Eble Kingdom Governments merge together to form a Constitutional New Democratic Elected Government called The United Federal Imperial Union Empire* or the U.F.I.U.E. for Short. In the Negotiations their was a comprise between the U.F.E. Nation and Eble Kingdoms governments on which of their national Capitals would become the U.F.I.U.E. nation's Capital, they decided that at the end of each year that the Capital of the U.F.I.U.E. would switch between the Alnus City, U.F.E. and the Eble City, Eble Kingdom. The U.F.E. Nation told the Eble Kingdom that after the Merging of their two governments that they need to follow the U.F.E.'s original national laws(including the Anti-slavery and Non-decimation laws against other Races) that the U.F.E. Nation has.

The Newly Formed U.F.I.U.E. government's 1st ordered of Business was to keep a close eye on the Former Eble Authoritarian National Populist Party inside the Former Elbe Kingdom. after a few weeks of the Established U.F.I.U.E. Nation tensions between the Authoritarian National Populist Party and the Progressive Democratic parties of the Former U.F.E. and Eble Kingdom have reach a reached a all time high. On May 7, 2029, The Former Eble Authoritarian National Populist Party attempted a Coup d'état on the U.F.I.U.E. government and tried to take control of the U.F.I.U.E. Government. However the former Eble Authoritarian National Populist Party Lead by Timere with his Supporters didn't count on the U.F.I.U.E. Nation's Elite skilled spy network and Intelligence agencies that have been keeping an eye on them incase they rebelled. The U.F.I.U.E elite skilled spy network and Intelligence agencies were able to track them down quickly Timere and his Supporters when they attempted the coup d'état on the Government and tried to flee in their Failed attempt.

The U.F.I.U.E. government put them on trial and were found guilty of treason. 1/2 of Timere's heavy supported followers were sentenced to death included Himself. 1/4 of his collaborators that moderately supported him were sentenced to life imprisoned with no change of bail or Parole. The Remainder of Timere's light collaborators that did cause to much trouble with the U.F.I.U.E. National Government were sentenced to no less than five years and fined under this title but not less than $10,000; shall be incapable of holding any office under the U.F.I.U.E. Nation.

The Newly Formed U.F.I.U.E. nation has a combine Territorial Mainland area of 2.655 million sq. miles(6.877 million sq. Kms.). The U.F.I.U.E. nation's total population is roughly over 16.758 million habits as of Early-2029. The U.F.I.U.E. Nation has to a total of 175 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations/Kingdoms and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper. the combine network wealth of both Nations that formed the New U.F.I.U.E. Economic Net wealth is Over 70.85 Billion(70.8585) dollars (rising) and 2.5% GDP: nearly 1.771 billion dollars to their Education System.

They Military forces have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Neo Sederen Empire and their allies. By Mid-2029, Due to their Military High command to put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.E. Nation) a Limited Military Conscription(3.125% of the Entire Population, Limited Military Conscription is between 2.5% to 3.25% of the Retire Population) Military Recruit, their Military has Expanded nearly 2 1/4x's its sizes. The U.F.I.U.E. Military High command is under the Command of Generals of the Army, General Koichiro Hazama and a Former Eble Kingdom General Sapience. The U.F.I.U.E. military forces have over 523,687 of Diverse(Humans, Dwarves, Elves Etc..) Military troops, 2,074 of the most Advance tanks, 3,491 varies types artillery pieces and over 1,152 of the most advance combat aircraft and transports to defend the U.F.I.U.E. Nation.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Kingdom of Alguna is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of The Kingdom of Alguna went from 7.36 million habits in Late-2028 to over 8.464 million Habits as of Early-2029. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 16.317% of their Population has dropped to 10.769% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 31 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 41.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

over the past few months their Kingdom has been face Political Turmoil within their Kingdom's Politics'. The Kingdom has been under the sphere's of influence of the Neo Sederen Empire and the Republic Sederen empire. In March 22, 2029, The Kingdom of Alguna spilt into 2 separate Nation's: The Republic of Alguna that Bordered the Republic Sederen Empire that Supported their Ideologies and have formed a Military Alliance Pack with Each other to Protect themselves from the Neo Kingdom of Alguna and the Neo Sederen Empire.

The Republic of Alguna that shares a border Regions with both the U.F.E. nation and the Republic Sederen Empire. 17 Former Republic of Alguna Province's Joined the Neo Alguna Kingdom cause cutting the Republic of Alguna in 2. The Neo Alguna Kingdom has a border Region with western bottom of Falmart and as a huge Coastline with the Blue sea and the Northern sea. they have an Imperial territory roughly over 50% of the Republic of Alguna's core Territory(3.5169 million Sq. Km.(over 1.3578 million sq. miles)) on the central Western Bottom Peninsula of Falmart. The Neo Kingdom of Alguna territory was made up most all the Formerly Republic of Alguna Imperial southern, southeastern, Southwestern and some of thier Landlocked and Coastline states: from most of the south, Southwestern and southeastern States including the east coastline Province of Mors Mangone where their National Capital city: Mors is.

The Neo Alguna Kingdom has 50% of all the Former Republic of Alguna Coastline States(all of the south, southeastern and southwestern coastlines) and has 50%(31) of their Shipyards; 1/2 of all the Former Republic Alguna Industrial Heartland(16 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future.). They 30% of all the Former Republic Sederen Republic Agriculture land and have 30% of the Entire Republic of Alguna Population: 2.539 million people.

As of April 10, 2029 Newly reformed Neo Alguna Kingdom has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Neo Republic Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The Republic of Eble and other Authoritarian Regime Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology. The Neo Alguna Kingdom has for the 1st time in their Nation's history a Moderate Military Conscription(3.75% of the Entire Population) and have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Republic Sederen Empire and other Democratic Regime controlled Nations/kingdom Empire and their allies. By Mid-2029, Due to their Military service by requirement Military Recruit, their Military has Expanded over 4 1/3x's its original size. The Neo Alguna Kingdom Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Gloriosum. The Neo Eble Kingdom Imperial military forces have over 95,212 Military troops to defend their Empire and their allies.

As of April 20, 2029 Newly reformed Republic of Agluna has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Republic Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Neo Sederen Empire and other Authoritarian controlled nations that opposed their Democratic Ideology. The has for the 1st time in their Nation's history the Republic of Alguna Congress ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.E. Nation) an Extensive Military Conscription(5% of the Entire Population) and have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Neo Sederen Empire and other Authoritarian Nations Empire and their allies. By Mid-2029, Due to their Extensive Military Conscription Military Recruitment, their Military has Expanded 4 2/3x's its original size. The Republic of Alguna Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Suprema. The Republic of Alguna Imperial military forces have over 296,240 Military troops to defend their Republic and their allies.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Kingdom of Mudwan is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of the Kingdom of Mudwan went from 7.36 million habits in Late-2028 to over 8.464 million Habits as of Early-2029. as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 14.728% of their Population has dropped to 9.720% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 23 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 41.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

over the past few months their Kingdom has been face Political Turmoil within their Kingdom's Politics'. they were able to 'Suddenly' in the Kingdom of Mudwan put into power Political Leaders in the Kingdom that support their Ideology or have secretly assassinated Key Political leaders that oppose them Ideology and have put in their places New leaders that support their Ideology. This has effectively turned the Kingdom of Mudwan into a Puppet government under their Influent and indirectly in Control of them. As of April 12, 2029 Newly reformed Neo Kingdom of Mudwan has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Neo Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology.

As of April 10, 2029 Newly reformered Neo Kingdom of Mudwan has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Neo Republic Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The Republic of Eble and other Authoritarian Regime Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology. The Neo Alguna Kingdom government has ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.E. Nation) a limited Military Conscription(2.5% of the Entire Population) and have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Republic Sederen Empire and other Democratic Regime controlled Nations/kingdom Empire and their allies. By Mid-2029, Due to their limited Military service by conscription Recruitment, their Military has Expanded 2 1/2's its original size. The Neo Mudwan Kingdom Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Noctis Caelum. The Neo Mudwan Kingdom Imperial military forces have over 211,600 Military troops to defend their Empire and their allies.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Kingdom of League Principality is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna. The Population of the Kingdom of League Principality went from 7.36 million habits in Late-2028 to over 8.464 million Habits as of Early-2029. as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 15.273% of their Population has dropped to 10.08% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 22 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 41.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

the Neo Sederen Empire was able to 'Suddenly' in the Kingdom League of Principality put into power Political Leaders in the Kingdom that support their Ideology or have secretly assassinated Key Political leaders that oppose them Ideology and have put in their places New leaders that support their Ideology. This has effectively turned the Kingdom of League Principality into a Puppet government under their Influent and indirectly in Control of them. As of April 2, 2029 Newly reformer Neo Kingdom League of Principality as formed a Military alliance pack with each other to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology.

The Neo League Principality Kingdom government ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.E. Nation) a a limited Military Conscription(2.5% of the Entire Population) and have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Neo Sederen Empire and other Authoritarian Regime controlled Nations/kingdom Empire and their allies. By Mid-2029, Due to their Military service by requirement Military Recruit, their Military has Expanded 2 1/2x's its original size. The Neo Alguna Kingdom Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Timor. The Neo League Principality Kingdom Imperial military forces have over 211,600 Military troops to defend their Empire and their allies.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Kingdom of Toumaren is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of the Kingdom of Toumaren went from 7.36 million habits in Late-2028 to over 8.464 million Habits as of Early-2029. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 16.224% of their Population has dropped to 10.707% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 25 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 41.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

the Neo Sederen empire were able to 'Suddenly' in the Island Kingdom of Toumaren put into power Political Leaders in the Kingdom that support their Ideology or have secretly assassinated Key Political leaders that oppose them Ideology and have put in their places New leaders that support their Ideology. This has effectively turned the Kingdom of Tormaren into a Puppet government under their Influent and indirectly in Control of them. As of April 12, 2029 Newly reformer Neo Kingdom of Toumaren has Joined the Military alliance pack with the Neo Sederen empire to Protect themselves from the Republic Sederen Empire, The U.F.E. Nation and other Democratic Controlled nations that opposed their Authoritarian Ideology.

The Neo Tourmaren Kingdom government has ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.E. Nation) a limited Military Conscription(2.5% of the Entire Population) and have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military to Prepare for a Coming war with the Neo Sederen Empire and other Authoritarian Regime controlled Nations/kingdom Empire and their allies. By Mid-2029, Due to their limited Military Recruitment, their Military has Expanded over 3 2/3 x's its original size. The Toumaren Kingdom Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Timore. The Toumaren Kingdom Imperial military forces have over 211,600 Military troops to defend their Empire and their allies.

* * *

* The U.F.E. stands for the United Federation Empire

*The History Lesson is this that is times of crisis, Turmoil or Rapid Technology progress that there is a Major Political Shift in Nations that can't keep up or don't understand or are afraid to see this Rapid Technology development. This would sometimes either lead to Reasonable thinking Political officials get elected by the people or coming to Power in of guiding their Nation into the Future. For example in world war 2, U.S. president Franklin D. Roosevelt was able to Reasonably guide the U.S. thought the Great Depression and give hope to the Population by saying that the Nation will overcome the Economic Collapse and come out Stronger. It also could lead to more Extreme Radical Political officials that get elected by the preying of their Nations Populations Fears and Prejudices or come to Power in Promising to Preserve their more Ancient, warlike and Barbaric way of life and Promise to bring their Nation to glory. For example Adolf Hitler(an evil man to be sure but you had to admit he was able to give very powerful Speeches that was able to twist the German people's fears and Prejudices to get him and the NAZI Party in Power) and the NAZI party coming to power in Germany(Deutschland) in 1933(effectively turning the Democratic Government in an authoritarian Government and dictatorship) by Preying on the German population Fear and Prejudices and well as making Promises in Returning Germany back to its former glory.)

*Similar the U.S. government. The U.F.I.U.E. combined territory is divided into 33 states(Formerly 15 U.F.E. States and 17 Eble kingdom Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of senators representing them in the U.F.I.U.E. senate. The Reformed U.F.I.U.E. government would have one Main Governing body called the U.F.I.U.E. Senate that would have 241 senators(7 to 8 sometimes 9(incase of a vote tie) senators to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the U.F.I.U.E. States. The U.F.I.U.E senate would to due the incredible long an complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Nation like New Laws, the organization the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the U.F.E. Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. 2nd the U.F.I.U.E. would a small governing council made of 24 Members(Included the President of the U.F.I.U.E.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the United Federation Empire, like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their Nation Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.


	12. Preparations of war I

Date: July 27, 2029(Special Region Date: July 27, 706)

Preparations of war I

The Special Region Nations(except for the U.F.I.U.E.* Nation) are on the Brink of war with each other as Diplomatic Relations between the Republic Sederen Empire and the Neo Sederen Empire continue to fall apart each other. The populations of the Special Region increase dramatically from 59.618 million habits in Early-2029 to over 61.406 million habits in the special region as of Mid-2029. The U.F.I.U.E. nation went from over 8.294 million habits in Early-2029 to over 17.261 million* Habits as of Mid-2029. The U.F.I.U.E. Nation has to set up 185 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations/Kingdoms and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper.

By Mid-2029, their Military has Expanded over 1.30%. The U.F.I.U.E. Military High command is under the Command of Generals of the Army, General Koichiro Hazama and a Former Eble Kingdom General Sapience. The U.F.I.U.E. military forces have over 539,409 of Diverse(Humans, Dwarves, Elves Etc..) Military troops, 5,394 of the most Advance tanks, 3,596 varies types artillery pieces and nearly 3,000 of the most advance combat aircraft and transports to defend the U.F.I.U.E. Nation.

In recently Months the U.F.I.U.E. Government have ordered the construct of more Modern Shipyards as quickly(especially in the Former Eble Republic) as possible to dramatically increase the amount Modern shipyards to in their Territory to produce more Modern merchant ships to keep up with their Growing Economy and to build warships to protect themselves. they wanted their defense fleets well supplied and prepared to protect their Military interests in the Central Blue(their Home waters), Far Southern Blue and the Far Eastern Blue, Northern sea regions as well as protecting their Trade routes from Pirates and other crime organizations that would try to steal their valuable trade goods for their own proposes. All the U.F.I.U.E. Nation's Engineers and Construction workers were able to very quickly build 68 new modern shipyards for a total of 110 Modern Shipyards(29 Massive, 29 medium and 52 Small Shipyards.).

as of Late July, The U.F.I.U.E. Government and Military High command ordered roughly 70%(79 out of 110) of all their Shipyards(20 massive, 20 Medium and 39 small shipyards.) under Military control to continue building their 4 defensive fleets they ordered to be Constructed. The U.F.I.U.E. Nation ordered all Massive shipyards(20 massive shipyards: 12 for specifically to construct their supercarriers and the last 8 for Specifically to construct their battleships.) under Military control to build their Supercarriers and battleships; all Medium shipyards(20 Medium shipyards: 12 for Specifically to construct their battlecruisers and the last 8 for specifically to construct their missile cruisers.) to build their battlecruisers and missile cruisers; all Small Shipyards(39 small shipyards: 15 for specifically to construct their Missile destroyers, 12 for specifically to construct frigates and the last 12 for specifically to Construct Modern Submarines).

as of Mid 2029, the U.F.I.U.E. shipyards has produced a total of 5 supercarriers(similar to the Gerald R. Ford class supercarriers), 4 Modern Battleships(2 of Modern Next generation Yamato class, 2 Montana Class Battleships), 5 Modern Battlecruisers(similar to the Admiral-class battlecruisers: HMS Hood), 6 missile cruisers(similar to the Ticonderoga class), 4 destroyers(similar to the Arleigh Burke class) and 3 Frigates(similar to the Duke-class) for their navy to operate. They have divided their current naval vessels into 4 defense fleets each made up of a Modern Supercarrier with 150 of the most advance naval Aircraft, Battleship, 1 to 2 Battlecruiser, 2 to 3 missile cruisers, destroyer and a single Frigate for one of their Fleets. they ordered the fleets to protect their Military interests in their home waters(southern Blue sea) and the Eastern Blue sea regions as well as protecting their Trade routes from Pirates and other crime organizations that would try to steal their valuable trade goods for their own proposes.

on January 1, 2029 (new year's day), The U.F.I.U.E. Nation shipyard have Recently finished their Latest Modern Battleship: Liber Arbitrium. The Liber Arbitrium is 280.80 meters in length,36.93 meters in width, Draft of 10.95 meters and has a Displacement of 70,965 long tons. The Liber Arbitrium as a crew of 2,374 crew-members to maintain the ships systems. The Liber Arbitrium is powered by 2 powerful A1B Nuclear Reactors to power its main systems, especially to its propulsion system of 4 shafts with 4 bladed propellers and has a top speed of 28 Knots. the Armaments of the ship were 4 Main Turrets each with 3 40.6 cm(16in.) guns with a fully Automatic loading and reloading system as while as a Advance Automatic Computerized targeting system. The Secondary Main weapons were 4 secondary Turrets each with 20 12.7 cm.(5 in.) guns with a fully Automatic loading and reloading system as while as a Advance Automatic Computerized targeting system.

The defense systems of the Liber Arbitrium were 14 Anti-aircraft Horizontal Missile Launchers(7 inside the bow area of the ship along the sides and 7 inside the stern area of the ship along the sides) that can carry 70 RIM-162 Evolved Sea sparrow and 70 RIM-116 Rolling Airframe anti-aircraft missiles as while as 21 Harpoon Anti-ship missiles. The Liber Arbitrium has 36 Phalanx CIW Machine guns to shoot down enemy missile heading to the ship. The Liber Arbitrium defensive armor is 57.2 cm (22.5 in.) on the face of the main turrets, Roof 23.2 cm(9.15 in), 40.9 cm (16.1 in) tapering to 25.5 cm 10.2 inches (10.2 in) on 2.5 cm(an inch) STS plate inclined 19° side armor, Inclined 20 degrees and 216 cm.(8.5 in) armor deck. The Liber Arbitrium has install in the most advance radar System Available to spot enemy aircraft and ships.

The following is a List of the 3rd Recon team Members over the years, most of them got promoted a few times and some got transferred out of the 3rd Recon team to other Posts in the U.F.I.U.E. army:

as of mid-2029, U.F.I.U.E. army Major Yoji Itami and his family are doing well. The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of Lt. Colonel. Lt. Colonel Yoji Itami has Transferred his and the 3 Recon Team to U.F.I.U.E. high Command HQ in Alnus City and have give Lt. Colonel Yoji Itami command of the Reserve army 5th Battalion along with the 3rd Recon Team being transferred into the 5th Battalion as well to be ready in case war Broke out between the U.F.I.U.E. nation and their enemies. Recently the U.F.I.U.E. Military High command have began to recognize some of the Recon teams into bigger Units to have ready for war. the 3rd Recon unit was one of them, it has been Recognized into the 3rd Recon Platoon(with 44 Diverse troops: 31 Humans, 5 Demi-Humans, 5 Warrior Bunnies, 2 Dwarves and an elf) and is under the Command of Recently Promoted 2nd Lt. Soichiro Kuwahara in command of the U.F.I.U.E. 3rd Recon Platoon. Mari Kurokawa, the 3rd Recon's combat medic has been promoted and as of Late-2028, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Rank Warrant Officer Level 2. she is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Platoon as their Combat Medic. after Yoji Itami was promoted and transferred to another unit and of Soichiro Kuwahara being give command of the 3rd Recon Platoon, he asked if she would become his 2nd in command to which she accepted.

Shino Kurbayash, the 3rd Recon's close quarters combat specialist has been promoted and as of Late-2028, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted her to the Rank of Warrant Officer Level 2. She is still assigned by U.F.I.U.E. Military High command to the Main Command Training center in Alnus City to become a instructor to train new troops. Soichiro Kuwahara, the 3rd Recon's commanding officer in has been promoted as of Late-2028 The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of Rank 2nd Lt. he is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Platoon. after Yoji Itami was transferred to another Unit he become the 3rd Recon Platoon's New commanding officer. Takeo Kurato, one of the 3rd Recon's drivers has been promoted and as of Late-2028, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted him to the rank or Command Warrant Officer 1st level and he is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Platoon.

as one of their former 3rd recon supporting Riflemen: Tozu Daisuke has been promoted and as of Late-2028, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of 1st sergeant. he is still assigned by U.F.I.U.E. Military High command to the Main Command center Logistics section in Alnus City to help in keeping track of all their Military Recourses and to help keep track of the U.F.I.U.E. Nation's finest and trading goods coming in and out. Wataru Katsumoto, one of the 3rd Recon's supporting rifle men has been promoted and as of Late-2028, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of 1st Sergeant and is still assigned to the 3rd Recon Platoon. Azuma Higashi, one of the 3rd Recon's supporting rifle men has been promoted and as of Late-2028, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high command promoted him to the Rank of 1st Sergeant and is still assigned to the 3rd Recon's Platoon.

* * *

Both the Republic Sederen Empire and the Neo Sederen empire's have began to argue over Territorial Boundaries on were they territory borders should be. The Republic Sederen Empire argued that all the Neo Sederen Empire's imperial Territory belonged to them because the Neo Sederen Empire was once part of the Republic Sederen Empire. On the other side the Neo Sederen Empire denied they claims and believed that their Nation/Kingdom have a Right to Existence. They Began expand their Territory and to argue with the Republic Sederen Empire over Territory claims on the Republic sederen Empire.

Their Allies have been doing the same but instead are trying to reunited their Country's back into whole country's. The Republic of Alguna has been Trying to negotiate a Renunciation their country back into a whole Country; Each time they failed due to their Countries different Ideologies and do to their Military alliances with the different countries they supported them and their different Country's Ideologies. the same happen to the remaining Countries that were separated into 2 different country's with Different Ideologies and their Military Alliances with their powerful allies/Enemies. a massive Special region war now looks Unavoidable because either the Republic Sederen empire and the Neo Sederen Empire are willing to dissolve each other's Military alliances for either of their allies/Enemies Countries be reunited either under a Democratic Government Regime or an Authoritarian Regime Controlled Countries.

Recently both the Republic Sederen Republic, the Neo Sederen Empire and allies have been running war games to prepare of the Coming war with Each other. they Have being experimenting with on how to best use their New Military weapons in more Effectively and efficiently ways. The Republic Sederen Empire and their Allies have found out from their war games that the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles were quick efficient in huge massive front lines and with moderate amounts of Logistic supplies to keep their Armies supplied with enough Military Equipment to fight. The Republic Sederen Imperial Military high command is finding out that their Industrial Production facilities are becoming a key player in Warfare because their Military Relied on them to supply their with armaments, supply of Military Equipment along with food and other supply's to keep their war machine going in times of Peace and War. They have begin to see that protecting their Industrial Production Facilities from enemy invasions because if they lost them then they war machine would fall apart and make their armies run out of Supply's and either surrender to the enemy or be wiped out from not having enough armaments, supply of Military equipment along with food an other supply to keep their forces going.

they found out Firstly that their Artillery was best as supporting artillery that they would use to provide covering fire to bombard the approaching enemy front lines to kill as many enemy soldiers as possible and to try to break their enemy's will to fight. they found out that firing a volley of Musket Rifle rounds into the enemy's front lines to weak them. They would have their troops go thought intense hand to hand combat training to learn how to fight with their Musket Rifle and both their bare hands to kill an enemy soldier as quickly as possible and move on to their next target. they then would strap into the Musket Rifle a bayonet at the end and charge at enemy front lines and smack into them and hopefully kill as many enemy soldiers. They then would use if the opportunity presented itself take out their Flintlock Pistol and fire at an enemy soldier and hopefully kill them with a single shot.

By Early-2029, The Republic Sederen Empire is continue to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. after their Empire was split in 2 and with 40% of their former Population under the Control of the Neo Sederen Empire; The Population of the Republic Sederen Empire went from 5.078 million habits in Early-2029 to over 5.230 million Habits as of Mid-2029. as of Empire's illiterate rate of 10.70% of their Population has dropped to a little over 7.062% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 31 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future.

* * *

as for the Neo Sederen Empire and their allies have found out from their war games that it would skill and Practice to Maximum use and Master the flintlock Pistols, Musket Rifles as well as their Artillery. they found out that the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles were quick efficient in huge massive front lines and with huge amounts of Logistic supplies to keep their Armies supplied with enough Military Equipment to fight. The Neo Sederen Imperial Military high command is finding out that their Industrial Production facilities are becoming a key player in Warfare because their Military Relied on them to supply their with armaments, supply of Military Equipment along with food and other supply's to keep their war machine going in times of Peace and War. They have begin to see that protecting their Industrial Production Facilities from enemy invasions because if they lost them then they war machine would fall apart and make their armies run out of Supply's and either surrender to the enemy or be wiped out from having armaments, supply of Military equipment along with food an other supply to keep their forces going.

they found out Firstly that their Artillery was best as supporting artillery that they would use to provide covering fire to bombard the approaching enemy front lines to kill as many enemy soldiers as possible and to try to break their enemy's will to fight. they found out that speed and Practice is ready important in using their Musket Rifles most Effectively and Efficiently. they have had their Troops under go intense Training in Learning how to Load and Reload their Musket Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volley's of Musket round into an Enemies Front lines to weak them. the Neo Sederen Imperial Military high command have been able to get their troops after intense training to fire and reload between 3 to 4 rounds a minute. they would have their troops go thought intense hand to hand combat training to learn how to fight with their Musket Rifle and both their bare hands to kill an enemy soldier as quickly as possible and move on to their next target. they then would strap into the Musket Rifle a bayonet at the end and charge at enemy front lines and smack into them and hopefully kill as many enemy soldiers. They then would use if the opportunity presented itself take out their Flintlock Pistol and fire at an enemy soldier and hopefully kill them with a single shot.

By Early-2029, The Neo Sederen Empire despite being an brutal Authoritarian Rule empire are continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from their allies: Kingdom Of league Principality, the Island Kingdom of Tourmaren and the Kingdom of Mudwan. The Population of the Neo Sederen Empire went from 3.385 million habits in Early-2029 to over 3.486 million Habits as of Mid-2029. as of Empire's illiterate rate of 10.70% of their Population has dropped to a little over 7.062% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 25 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Republic of Alguna is continue to prosper from their Trade routes to and from the U.F.E. Nation and other Special Region Nations. after their Empire was split in 2 and with 30% of their former Population under the Control of the Neo Eble Kingdom; The Population Eble Republic went from 5.306 million habits in Early-2029 to over 5.465 million Habits as of Mid-2029. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 10.769% of their Population has dropped to 7.107% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 26 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 37.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/3 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Neo kingdom of Alguna despite being an brutal Authoritarian Rule empire are continuing to prosper from their Trade routes to and from their allies: Neo Sederen Empire, Kingdom Of league Principality, the Island Kingdom of Tourmaren and the Kingdom of Mudwan. The Population of the Neo Sederen Empire went from 2.539 million habits in Early-2029 to over 2.615 million Habits as of Mid-2029. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 10.769% of their Population has dropped to 7.107% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 25 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and compete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to their own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 37.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/3 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Neo Kingdom of Mudwan despite being an brutal Authoritarian Rule empire is doing well and is continuing to proper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of the Kingdom of Mudwan went from 8.464 million habits in Early-2029 to over 8.717 million Habits as of Mid-2029. as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 9.720% of their Population has dropped to 6.415% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 25 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 46.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Neo Kingdom of League Principality despite being an brutal Authoritarian Rule empire is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade Routes with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Kingdom of Alguna. The Population of the Kingdom of League Principality went from 8.464 million habits in Early-2029 to over 8.717 million Habits as of Early-2029. as of Kingdom's illiterate rate of 10.08% of their Population has dropped to 6.65% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 24 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 46.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

By Early-2029, The Neo Kingdom of Toumaren despite being an brutal Authoritarian Rule empire is doing well and is continuing to prosper with their Trade routes with the Neo Sederen Empire and the Neo Kingdom of Elbe; however their Population was decreasing from the Pandemics plaguing them. The Population of the Kingdom of Toumaren went from 8.464 million habits in Early-2029 to over 8.717 million Habits as of Early-2029. Their Kingdom's illiterate rate of 10.707% of their Population has dropped to 7.066% of their people illiterate. They have been able to set up 27 different types of Mines and Production plants to Produce materials to trade and complete with other Falmart Nations long with increasing the amount of food, Produces and Goods to her own people for them to proper into the future. Their engineers and Construction workers was able to construct 41.5% all their Kingdom's National highway, Railroads and their 1/2 of their Interstate Highways and Railroads.

* * *

*The U.F.I.U.E. stands for the United Federal Imperial Union Empire. As of Early 2029 the U.F.I.U.E. Nation has become Melting pot of different Races and Cultures. The Majority of the Population is Human; however from Immigration and of Interbreeding with other Races the Populations of the other Races inside the U.F.I.U.E. nations are dramatically increasing due to the U.F.I.U.E. advance Medical care, the hope of being treated fairly and not to be decimated against because of Race. some of them have even become to get elected into the U.F.I.U.E. senate as Senators to represent the State their were in and to represent their Race inside the U.F.I.U.E. senate.

The Following is a List of U.F.U.I.E. imperial Senators based on Race in the U.F.I.U.E. Senate:

Human: 205 Senators(51 women and 154 men) to Represent their States and Race in the U.F.I.U.E. Senate.

Demi-Human: 14 Senators(10 women and 4 men) to represent the U.F.I.U.E. states their in and Race in the U.F.I.U.E. Senate.

Warrior Bunny: 14 Senators(13 women and a man) to represent the U.F.I.U.E. states their in and Race in the U.F.I.U.E. senate.

Dwarf: 5 Senators(1 Woman and 4 Men) to Represent the U.F.I.U.E. states their in and Race in the U.F.I.U.E. Senate.

Elf: 3 Senators(2 Men and a woman) to Represent the U.F.I.U.E. states their in and Race in the U.F.I.U.E. Senate.

*The Following is the Population(In Species) of the U.F.I.U.E. nation as of 2029:

Humans roughly 14.608 million

Demi-Humans Roughly 1,032,913

Warrior Bunnies Roughly 1,017,997

Dwarves roughly 391,317

Elves roughly 210,705

For a total of roughly 17.261 million inhabits


	13. Preparations of war II

Date: August 4, 2029(Special Region Date: August 4, 706)

Preparations of war II

Tensions Between all the Special Region Nations are at a all time high due to the constant threat of a war with each other as Diplomatic Relations between the Republic Sederen Empire and the Neo Sederen Empire continue to fall apart each other. In recent months the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies Military High command have been moving massive amounts of military resources and manpower along their border Regions with their enemies Nations/Kingdoms: The U.F.I.U.E. Nation, Republic Sederen Empire and The Republic of Alguna. The axis powers decided to not go to war yet with the U.F.I.U.E. nation until they have eliminated and dealt with The Republic Sederen Empire and The Republic of Alguna Nations.

The Neo Sederen Empire has a total of 4 Field Armies ready and well supplied for the coming war with the Republic Sederen Empire and their Allies. 2 of their offensive field armies(In total of Roughly 169,250 troops and 1,128 artillery pieces.) at their Border Region with the Republic Sederen empire set to invade the Republic Sederen Empire went given the order. the 1st offensive field army under the Personnal command of Neo Sederen Imperial Military high command and commander of all their Military forces, Field Marshall Fris Astrutia was spread out along the mid to upper border Regions of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Republic Sederen Empire Border Region. Their Objectives were: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure 40% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their Border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sedera and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

Their 2nd offensive Field Army(In total of roughly 84,625 troops and 564 artillery pieces.) under the command of Neo Sederen Imperial General, General Notus Hibernas was spread out along the mid to lower border regions of their Territory in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Republic Sederen Empire Border Region. they Objectives were: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure the Southern part of the Republic Sederen Empire were 1/3(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen Empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up with 1st Field army under General Notus and proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sedera and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

They would have a reserve offensive field army under the command of Neo Sederen Imperial General, General Bellison was ordered a Reserve force to send reinforce their other offensive field armies at the front lines, to defend all their closets(50% of all their agricultural land) agricultural lands used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population and to defend 1/2(12 different types of Mines and Production Factories) of their all their Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their Enemies spread across the center and the northern parts of their Empire. The remaining field army under the command of Neo Sederen Imperial General, General Umbra Walker would become their Kingdom's defensive field army(In total of Roughly 84,625 troops and 564 artillery pieces.) to defend the other 1/2(12 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of their all their Industry in the southern part of their Kingdom to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their Enemies as well as their National Capital: Bellator Fortis incase their homeland was invaded and would be ready to repel the enemy's invasion forces.

* * *

A few weeks ago, the Neo Sederen Empire ordered one of their Puppets Kingdoms: Neo Kingdom of Mudwan to have 2 of 3 of their massive Field armies(a total of 141,067 troops and 940 artillery pieces.) along their Border Region with the Republic Sederen Empire ready to Invade the Republic Sederen Empire. their 1st offensive field army under the command of Neo Kingdom of Mudwan high command and Commander of all their Military forces, General Falsum Lucem was spread out along their whole Northeastern Border Region of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Republic Sederen Empire Border Region. Their Objectives were: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces as well as to capture and secure 15% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population.

Their 2nd offensive Field Army under the command of Neo Kingdom of Mudwan General, General Reprobi was spread out along their whole southern border Region with the Republic Sederen Empire in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Republic Sederen Empire Border Region. they Objectives were:crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure the Northern part of the Republic Sederen Empire were 1/3(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen Empire's Industry(especially in the central and Northern Central part of the Republic Sederen Empire.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up his front lines with Neo Sederen Empire's 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia and proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sederan and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

The remaining field army(In total roughly 70,533 troops and 470 artillery pieces.) under the command of Neo Kingdom of Mudwan General, General Defectum would become their Kingdom's defensive field army to defend all of their Kingdom's Industry(23 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their Enemies as well as their National Capital: Mudwan City incase their homeland was invaded and would be ready to repel the enemy's invasion forces.

* * *

A few weeks ago, the Neo Sederen Empire ordered their Puppet Kingdom: Neo Kingdom of Alguna to have a Massive Field army of 95,212 troops and 635 artillery pieces. The Neo Sederen Empire order their Puppet government of the Neo Kingdom of Alguna to devided their Field army into 3 Corps. 2 of 3 of their massive Corps(a total of 63,474 troops and 423 artillery pieces.) along their Border Region with the Republic of Alguna ready to Invade the Republic of Alguna. Their 1st Corps army under the command of Neo Kingdom of Alguna high command and Commander of all their Military forces, General Pupa was spread out along their upper to mid Border Region of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Republic of Alguna Border Region. Their Objectives were: crush as much of the Republic of Alguna Military forces as well as to capture and secure all of the Republic of Alguna agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population.

Their 2nd Corps under the command of Neo Kingdom of Alguna Lt. General, General Imprudentis Condulcabitur was spread out along their lower to mid border Region with the Republic of Alguna in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Republic of Agluna Border Region. they Objectives were: crush as much of the Republic of Alguna Military forces, to capture and secure the all the Republic of Alguna Industry(16 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up his front lines with 2nd Field Army under General Inscius and proceed to toward the Republic of Alguna Capital: Alguna and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic of Alguna to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat. after they would capture and hopeful forcing The Republic of Alguna to surrender they would join up their front lines with Neo Sederen Empire 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sedera and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

The remaining field army(In total roughly 31,737 troops and 212 artillery pieces.) under the command of Neo Kingdom of Alguna Lt. General, General Infelicis would become their Kingdom's defensive field army to defend all of their Kingdom's Industry(23 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their Enemies as well as their National Capital: Mors City incase their homeland was invaded and would be ready to repel the enemy's invasion forces.

* * *

A few weeks ago, the Neo Sederen Empire ordered their Main Island Chain Puppet Kingdom: The Neo Kingdom of Toumaren to bring 2 of their main field armies on the mainland in another one of their puppet Kingdoms: The Neo kingdom of Alguna territory to help in their Southern Invasion of the Republic of Alguna and the Republic Sederen Empire. They ordered the Neo Kingdom of Toumaren to have an offensive their Field Army ready along their Island Border with the Republic Sederen Imperial Main Island chain territory to be ready for their invade the Republic Sederen Imperial Main Island Territory and take complete control of the Main Island Chain. they ordered their remaining Field Army to become their defensive field army to defend their homeland and would be ready to repel an enemy's invasion forces.

* * *

A few weeks ago, the Neo Sederen Empire ordered their Puppet Kingdom: The Neo Kingdom of League Principality to have 2 of 3 of their massive Field armies(a total of 141,067 troops and 940 artillery pieces.) along their Border Region with them to have 2 of their Field Armies to support their Invade of the Republic Sederen Empire. Their 1st field army under the command of Neo Kingdom of League Principality high command and Commander of all their Military forces, General Stultus was spread out along their upper to mid Border Region of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Republic Sederen Empire Border Region. Their Objectives were: to take a reserve a Field army to crush as much of the Republic Sederen Empire Military forces as well as support the Neo Sederen Field armies in capture and secure 40% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population.

Their 2nd Field Army under the command of Neo Kingdom of League Principality General, General Inscius was spread out along their lower to mid border Region with the Republic Sederen Empire in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Republic Sederen empire border Region. they Objectives were: crush as much of the Republic of Alguna Military forces, as well as support the Neo Sederen Field armies in capture and secure 1/3(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to proceed to toward the Republic of Alguna's Capital: Alguna city capture it and hopefully forcing the Republic of Alguna to surrender to them thus eliminating the as a threat. after they would capture and hopeful forcing The Republic of Alguna to surrender they would join up their front lines with Neo Sederen Empire 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sedera and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

The remaining field army(In total roughly 70,533 troops and 470 artillery pieces.) under the command of Neo Kingdom of League Principality General, General Inanis would become their Kingdom's defensive field army to defend all of their Kingdom's Industry(22 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their Enemies as well as their National Capital: League City incase their homeland was invaded and would be ready to repel the enemy's invasion forces.

* * *

In recent months the Republic Sederen Empire and their allies Military High commands have been moving massive amounts of military resources and manpower along their border Regions with their enemies Nations/Kingdoms: Neo Sederen Empire, Neo Kingdom of Alguna, Neo Island Kingdom of Toumaren and the Neo Kingdom of League Principality for a massive war against them. The Republic Sederen Empire has 5 full Field armies(507,800 troops and 3,385 pieces) under their command. 2 of their Offensive field armies(In total of Roughly 203,120 troops and 1,354 artillery pieces.) at their Border Region with the Neo Sederen empire set to invade the Neo Sederen Empire went given the order.

The 1st field army under the Personnel command of Republic Sederen Imperial Military high command and commander of all their Military forces, General Viribus was spread out along the mid to upper border Regions of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Neo Sederen Empire Border Region. Their Objectives were: crush as much of the Neo Sederen Imperial and their Axis allies Military forces, to capture and secure 60% of the Neo Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their Border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Bellator Fortis and capture it hopefully forcing one of the Major player of the Axis Powers: Neo Sederen to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat and put an end the war.

Their 2nd Field Army(In total of roughly 101,560 troops and 677 artillery pieces.) under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Praevideri was spread out along the mid to lower border regions of their Territory in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Neo Sederen Empire Border Region. they Objectives were: crush as much of the Neo Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure the Southern part of the Neo Sederen Empire were 1/2(14 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Neo Sederen Empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up with 1st Field army under General Viribus and proceed to toward the Neo Sederen Imperial Capital: Bellator Fortis and capture it hopefully forcing one of the Major player of the Axis Powers: Neo Sederen to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat and put an end the war.

Their 3rd Field Army(In total of roughly 101,560 troops and 677 artillery pieces.) under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Peritissimus was spread out all along their Border Region with the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Border Region. they Objectives were: crush as much of the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Military forces, to capture and secure the all the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Industry(23 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces they would proceed to toward the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Capital: Mudwan City and capture it hopefully forcing the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

They would have a reserve offensive field army(In total of roughly 101,560 troops and 677 artillery pieces.) under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Praesidio was ordered a Reserve force to send reinforce their other offensive field armies at the front lines, to defend all their closets(50% of all their agricultural land) agricultural lands used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population.

The remaining field army(In total of roughly 101,560 troops and 677 artillery pieces.) under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Minerva would become their Empire's defensive field army to defend all their Remaining agricultural lands used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population; as well as to defend all their Industrial Centrals in their Empire(30 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of their all their Industry especially in the southern part of their Empire sense those factories were the closes to their Border Region with the Neo Sederen Empire an to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their Enemies as well as their National Capital: Sedera incase their homeland was invaded and would be ready to repel the enemy's invasion forces.

* * *

A few weeks ago, The Republic of Alguna was moving massive amounts of military resources and manpower along their border Regions with their enemies Nations/Kingdoms: Neo Kingdom of Alguna, Neo Sederen Empire and it the request of their Ally the Republic Sederen Empire the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan. Recently their Spies inside the Neo Kingdom of Alguna and Neo Sederen Empire have learned that they have been extremely training their military forces and have a must more Effect and Highly Training army though their ally: the Republic Sederen Empire. The Republic of Alguna Military high command decided that they would follow their enemies way of training. The Republic of Alguna Military would focus on having huge amounts of Logistic supplies supplied to them by Industry and their ally: Republic Sederen Empire to keep their Armies supplied with enough Military Equipment to fight; The Neo Sederen Imperial Military high command is finding out that their Industrial Production facilities are becoming a key player in Warfare because their Military Relied on them to supply their with armaments, supply of Military Equipment along with food and other supply's to keep their war machine going in times of Peace and War; the Republic of Alguna Military high command is through more intense focusing on Efficiency and speed to get their troops have Mastered the use of the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles and were able fire and reload their flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles between 3 to 4 rounds a minute becoming Elite Troops.

The Republic of Alguna has 5 full Field armies(296,240 troops and 1,975 artillery pieces) under their command. they have 2 of their massive Field armies(a total of 118,496 troops and 790 artillery pieces.) along their Border Region with the Neo Kingdom of Alguna ready to Invade the Neo Kingdom of Alguna. Their 1st field army(In total of roughly 59,248 troops and 395 artillery pieces.) under the command of Republic of Alguna high command and Commander of all their Military forces, General Cogitantium Electionis was spread out along their lower to mid Border Region of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Neo Kingdom of Alguna Border Region. Their Objectives were: crush as much of the Neo Kingdom of Alguna Military forces as well as to capture and secure all of the Republic of Alguna agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population.

Their 2nd Field Army(In total of roughly 59,248 troops and 395 artillery pieces.) under the command of Neo Kingdom of Alguna General, General Patet Cogitandi was a reinforcement army at the lower to mid border Region with the Neo of Alguna in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Republic of Agluna Border Region. they Objectives were: to Reinforcement the 1st army under General Cogitantium Elections, to crush as much of the Republic of Alguna Military forces, to capture and secure the all the Neo Kingdom of Alguna's Industry(16 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces and if the 1st army has mostly finished the objectives would join up his front lines with 1st Field army under General Cogitantium Elections and proceed to toward the Neo Kingdom of Alguna's Capital: Mors City and capture it hopefully forcing the Neo Kingdom of Alguna to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

Their 3rd Field Army(In total of roughly 59,248 troops and 395 artillery pieces.) under the command of Republic of Alguna General, General Fulgur Percutiens was spread out all along their Border Region with the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan in Positions to help in a large scale full assault on the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Border Region with the ally: Republic Sederen imperial forces. they Objectives were: to assist with the Republic Sederen Imperial forces in crushing as much of the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Military forces, to capture and secure the all the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Industry(23 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces they would proceed to toward the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan Capital: Mudwan City and capture it hopefully forcing the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

They would have a reserve offensive field army(In total of roughly 59,248 troops and 395 artillery pieces.) under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Accommodare was ordered a Reserve force to send reinforce their other offensive field armies at the front lines, to defend all their closets(50% of all their agricultural land) agricultural lands used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. The remaining field army(In total roughly 59,248 troops and 395 artillery pieces.) under the command of Neo Kingdom of Alguna General, General Stude Diligenter would become their Kingdom's defensive field army to defend all of their Kingdom's Industry(23 different types of Mines and Production factories.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their Enemies as well as their National Capital: Mors City incase their homeland was invaded and would be ready to repel the enemy's invasion forces.

All the Special nations are Seeing on the Horizon that a Major conflict is coming between them. A conflict between Democratic and Authoritarian Ideologies that will battle it out to see which Ideologies are better for the Special Region Nations.


	14. The 2nd Special Region war

Date: September 12, 2029(Special Region Date: September 12, 706)

The 2nd Special Region war

The time has come for the Neo Sederen Empire and their axis allies to begin their war of Unification to united all the Special Region nations(Except for the U.F.I.U.E.* Nation) under a brutal Authoritarian Regime and Ideology. In the Neo Sederen Imperial Capital City: Bellator Fortis inside a Palace building Neo Sederen Empire, Emperor Esurient send the ordered to attack to the Neo Sederen Empire Military high command under the command of Neo Sederen Imperial Military high command and commander of all their Military forces, Field Marshall Fris Astrutia to put into action their months of war plans. Fris Astrutia decided to ordered the 2nd Field Army under the command of General Notus to began his Campaign of crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure the Southern part of the Republic Sederen Empire were 1/3(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen Empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up with 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia and proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sedera and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

At 8:30 P.M., September 12, 2029, Field Marshall Fris Austutia sent an encoded telegraphic message to General Notus Hibernas's forces. The message to General Notus: Dear General Notus, At 09:150 hrs. begin Operation Rainfall with the 2nd Field Army to the Invasion of the Republic Sederen Empire. Good luck and Good hunting. Sincerely, Field Marshall Fris Astustia. General Notus Hibernas ordered his forces to make last minute preparations for their his invasion of the Republic Sederen Empire. He ordered his 2nd in command Lt. General Tenebris to take 1/2 of his forces(42,312 troops and 282 artillery pieces) and supplies and head straight to the southern Part of the Republic Sederen Empire were 1/3 of their Industry and capture them to cut off the 1/3 of their Industry to stop them from producing war materials needed to keep their War machine going to fight them. while General Notus Hibernas would take remainder of his forces(42,313 troops and 282 artillery pieces) and if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up with 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia and proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sedera and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

As ordered by Field Marshall Fris Astrutia, On September 13, 2029 at 9:15 A.M. the 2nd Field army under General Notus Hibernas proceed to cross the border of the Republic Sederen Empire. after a hour of traveling mountainous country roads and Interstate highways a Scout from Lt. General Tenebris forces meet a Republic Sederen Imperial Company of 175 troops and a single artillery piece doing a routine Patrol along the border Region along a road called 15th Contactu. The Republic Sederen Imperial Company and a scout that was scouting out ahead of them to see if their were enemies in front of Road or nearby. The Scout was surprised by him finding a massive Enemy army coming toward him. He was able to ride is his motorcycle fast enough before the Enemy army was able to capture him. He returned to his Company Commander: Major Sto Finalem and told him what he found. Major Sto Finalem was at 1st shocked by then and a few second gather him and ordered his Telegraphic Communication officer to send a message to Brigadier General Auxilia in the Command of the 5th Regiment and relay a Telegrahic message to General Praevideri that they were going engage a massive Corps of over 10,000 troops and that their waste fear has come true and that their Now at war with the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies; he Requested Brigadier General Auxilia to coming and Reinforce his Position.

He ordered all his men under is command his command to prepare for battle the coming enemy army to try to buy time for reinforcement to arrive though he knew that it would at least take an hour and 15 minutes from where they were from for General Auxilia to Arrive to reinforce his position. he decided to spilt his Company into 5 Platoons each with a Lt. and have set up ambushes to ambush the Neo Sederen Imperial army and kill as many enemy troops. He ordered his Lieutenants that if their ambush positions were able to be overwhelmed to treat back to the next ambush point with another Platoon to help them in ambushing the enemy army and kill as many enemy troops. all the Platoons would repeat the process with each other until they were out of ammo they would charge at the enemy lines and fight in hand to hand combat for 15 minutes and after if any of them were left a live them would retreat and meet up with the 5th Regiment under General Auxilia and resupply and a fight with General Auixila forces. While Major Sto Finalem was preparing for battle with the Neo Sederen Imperial army, Lt. General Tenebris received a Telegraphic message from the front his Corp force that 15th company under the command Ignis Tempestas that they have spot an enemy Scout but was to late to capture him. General Tenebris decided to send the 5th Battalion under the Command of Lt. Colonel Contundito to engage the enemy forces.

Lt. Colonel Conundito forces travel along the 15th Contactu road for 8 minutes until they reached and fell into the 1st ambush point. Both Major Sto Finalem and Lt. Colonel Conundito forces engage with each other and for 5 minutes had a very intense engagement until Major Sto Finalem forces were forced to retreat. they lost 9 troops and have 10 other troops in various states of injuries(2 were severely injury, 3 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) Lt. Colonel Conundito forces lost 52 troops and have 14 other troops in various states of injuries(5 were severely injuries, 5 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) his forces were able to find and kill 9 enemy troops from either shooting or in hand to hand combat.

Lt. Colonel Conundito forces continued to travel along the 15th Contactu road for 2 minutes until they reached and fell into the 2nd ambush point. Both Major Sto Finalem and Lt. Colonel Conundito force engage with each other and for 10 minutes had a very intense engagement until Major Sto Finalem forces were forced to retreat. they lost 20 troops and have 15 other troops in various states of injuries(5 were severely injuries, 3 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) Lt. Colonel Conundito forces lost 103 troops and have 30 other troops in various states of injuries(10 were severely injuries, 7 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) his forces were able to find and kill 20 enemy troops from either shooting or in hand to hand combat.

Lt. Colonel Conundito forces continued to travel along the 15th Contactu road for 5 minutes until they reached and fell into the 3rd ambush point. Both Major Sto Finalem and Lt. Colonel Conundito force engage with each other and for 15 minutes had a very intense engagement until Major Sto Finalem forces were forced to retreat. they lost 26 troops and have 20 other troops in various states of injuries(7 were severely injuries, 5 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) Lt. Colonel Conundito forces lost 75 troops and have 37 other troops in various states of injuries(15 were severely injuries, 12 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) his forces were able to find and kill 26 enemy troops from either shooting or in hand to hand combat.

Lt. Colonel Conundito forces continued to travel along the 15th Contactu road for 3 minutes until they reached and fell into the 4th ambush point. Both Major Sto Finalem and Lt. Colonel Conundito force engage with each other and for 20 minutes had a very intense engagement until Major Sto Finalem forces were forced to retreat. they lost 28 troops and have 30 other troops in various states of injuries(15 were severely injuries, 10 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) Lt. Colonel Conundito forces lost 149 troops and have 52 other troops in various states of injuries(20 were severely injuries, 15 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.) his forces were able to find and kill 28 enemy troops from either shooting or in hand to hand combat.

After the battle Lt. Colonel Conundito see a massive military force coming toward with and would be in effective Rifle range in 7 minutes. Lt. Colonel Conundito decided to stop his Advance and to a quickly as possible reform all his forces into Battle lines. he lost nearly 1/2(379 troops and 2 artillery peices) of his troops under his command in the ambushes set up by the enemy forces which have very effective in destroying nearly 1/2 his forces. he Decided to then when the enemy forces would came into Rifle Range and to fire 4 shots into the enemy forces approaching them as quickly as possible to cause damage to the approaching enemy forces.

11:19 A.M.

The 5th Regiment under General Auxilia approached were Major Sto Finalem company was located they saw a small enemy Battalion spread out of battle lines ready to engage them. General Auxillia ordered his forces to meet up with major Sto Finalem Company was located. after a few minutes General Auxillia received a Telegraphic message from one of his Company's that they have made contact with Major Sto Finalem company. after they meet contact General Auxilla change his orders his decided to have 1/2 his forces sneak around the enemy forces and surround them and from the enemy to fight on 2 fronts.

At 11:30 A.M. both General Auxilla and Lt. Colonel Conundito forces engaged each other and for 25 minutes that they have an intense battle which ended with Lt. Colonel Conundito forces refusing to surrender to General Auxilla forces forcing General Auxilla forces to destroy his forces. General Auxilla forces took heavy losses from the Lt. Colonel Conundito forces before they were finally destroyed. General Auxilla saw that during the Battle that the Neo Sederen Imperial troops were massive better training in been faster and efficient with their Flintlock Musket Pistol and Musket Rilfe and knows how to use them extreme well in long battle lines; however from what Major Sto Finalem stated is that the enemy's long battle lines were weak against ambushes tactics and advise to use ambushes Tactics. General Auxilla is an old fashion and Style type of General and ignored Major Sto Finalem. The results of General Auxilla ignored were the Enemy forces destroyed but he lost roughly 60%(912 troops) of his troops killed and 6 artillery pieces destroyed. He had over 350 casualty troops in various states of Injuries(125 were severely injuries, 100 moderate injuries and the remaining have minor injuries.).

General Auxilla was forced to withdraw his from the Area due to the incoming enemy forces and would regroup with the 1st division under the command of Major General Ferox in the strategic important Campis city(Campis city a 2 different types of Mines and Production factories) in the Imperial state Campis Meridiance. The battle of the 15th Contactu Road ending with a small victory for the Republic Sederen Empire. The 2nd Special Region war between the Republic Sederen Empire and their allies against the Neo Sederen empire and their axis allies has just began.

* * *

The U.F.I.U.E. stands for the United Federal Imperial Union Empire


	15. All out war

Date: April 20, 2030(Special Region Date: April 20, 707)

All out war

It has been 6 months sense the 2nd Special Region War began between the Republic Sederen Empire and their allies against the Neo Sederen Empire and their axis allies. Both sides and have hammering away at each other to try make a knock out blow to make either side surrender and bring an end to the 2nd Special Region War. In early February of 2030, The Republic Sederen Senate and Military High command decided to increase the Military conscription laws to a Moderate Military Service by Requirement Conscription(16% of the Entire Population) and put into Effect for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.I.U.E. Nation) to have more Troops to hold on to their home territory. They were able to recruit over 304,000 people to become well trained troops. The Republic Sederen Imperial military high command decided to follow their Enemies Military forces training. they new troops would under go intense Training in Learning how to Load and Reload their Musket Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volley's of Musket round into an Enemies Front lines to weak them. the Republic Sederen Imperial Military high command have been able to get their troops after intense training to fire and reload between 3 to 4 rounds a minute.

They would have their troops go thought intense hand to hand combat training to learn how to fight with their Musket Rifle and both their bare hands to kill an enemy soldier as quickly as possible and move on to their next target. they then would strap into the Musket Rifle a bayonet at the end and charge at enemy front lines and smack into them and hopefully kill as many enemy soldiers. They then would use if the opportunity presented itself take out their Flintlock Pistol and fire at an enemy soldier and hopefully kill them with a single shot. they ordered all available Industrial Production Factories to switch begin to Mass produce as much 'New' Military Equipment to supply their new troops they military training.

As of April of 2030 the Neo Sederen Empire military forces 2nd field army under General Notus Hibernas on the Eastern and southeastern front have been able to Partially achieve some of his objectives. He partially completed his objective: in crushing as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial southern military forces. He achieved in completing another very important objective of his: to capture and secure the southern part of the Republic Sederen Empire were 1/3(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen Empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them. after the capture of the Republic Sederen Empire southern Industry The Neo Sederen Empire has a Moderate sized southern border with 2 of the U.F.I.U.E.* Nation's states: Koshin and United State.

General Noutus Hibernas has been able to 3/4 destroy the Republic Sederen Empire's defensive Field army under Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Minerva. When he tried to forward his forces deeper into Republic Sederen Empire he and his forces were hauled by the Republic Sederen Empire's 2nd offensive field army under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Praevideri was spread out along the mid to lower border regions of their Territory in positions to a large scale full assault on the Neo Sederen Empire Border Region. He was able to destroyed 1/2 of General Praevideri's field army when he was able to hauled his advance deeper into Republic Sederen Imperial Territory. General Notus Hibernas's force's took heavy amount of Losses in his forces however thanks to one of their Puppet kingdoms: Neo Kingdom of League Principality armies: 2nd Field Army under the command of Neo Kingdom of League Principality General, General Inscius to help with General Notus Hibernas's force advance into Republic Sederen Empire Territory. General Notus Hibernas lost roughly over 49,082 troops 327 artillery pieces as of late April when he was hauled by Republic Sederen Empire Imperial military forces.

* * *

As the 2nd Special Region war began Republic Sederen Empire's defensive army under General Minerva was able to bearly able slow down the enemy forces due to the Neo Sederen Empire's extremely well training army due to their being highly skilled in Loading and Reloading their Musket Pistols and Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volley's of Musket rounds into an enemies front lines to weak them. Just recently he decided to listen to his other officers especially his younger officers that are better at adapting to new tactics and strategies. After he put new officers that were better at adapting and have developed New Tactics and Strategies his forces quickly were able to efficiently slow down the enemy forces until the 2nd offensive field army under General Praevidieri to help his forces to trying to haul the enemy forces. Thanks to his new officers his armies losses drop by 50% due to the new officers having the army to go though intense Fire arms training to become at least moderately skilled in loading and reloading their Musket Pistols and Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volleys of musket rounds into an enemies front lines to weak them. They had his army set up ambushes because they knew that the enemies forces found hard to destroy due to their forces having the element of surprise and being able to use the environment to their advance against enemy forces. General Minerva forces lost roughly 76,710 troops and 508 Artillery pieces when the 2nd offensive army was able to come to their.

* * *

As the 2nd Special Region war began Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Praevideri's and his 2nd offensive Field Army were ordered to cross their Border into Neo Sederen Empire Territory and begin his objectives: to crush as much of the Neo Sederen Southern Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure the Southern part of the Neo Sederen Empire were 1/2(14 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Neo Sederen Empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up with 1st Field army under General Viribus and proceed to toward the Neo Sederen Imperial Capital: Bellator Fortis and capture it hopefully forcing one of the Major player of the Axis Powers: Neo Sederen to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat and put an end the war. At 1st General Praevideri's army was able to cross The Neo Sederen Empire border and into their territory easily but after a few hours they began to face strong resistance from the Neo Sederen Empire Defensive field army and was able thanks to them being Extremely well training army due to their being highly skilled in Loading and Reloading their Musket Pistols and Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volley's of Musket rounds into an Enemies Front lines to weak them.

As the months passed General Praevideri army continued to face strong resistance from Neo Sederen Empire military defensive forces until his was forced to haul his advance and respond to General Minerva request for reinforcements to haul an enemy army from advancing further into their territory. Recently into his Campaign General Praevideri was able to Partially complete his Objectives. He Partially completed his objective: In crushing as much of the Neo Sederen Imperial Southern Military forces. He Partially achieved in completing another very important objective of his: to capture and secure the Southern part of the Neo Sederen Empire were 1/2(14 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Neo Sederen Empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them. he was able to 1/2(7 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of his Objective goal of capturing and securing the southern Part of the Neo Sederen Empire's were 1/2 Industry of their industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going in fighting them.

Recently he decided to change his military strategy and listen to some of his fellow experienced officers. his New Strategy that he and his fellow officers decided was focus his army focus on their artillery and have their artillery crew men become the main focus. he would have his artillery as his backbone of his forces to continuous bombard enemy positions and to provide his troops with covering fire while they move up to attack the enemy instead of a Minimal support role. he decided to have if his forces were going to survive in war that he was going to have all his troops to take rotating on and off the frontlines to go though intense Fire arms training to become highly skilled in loading and reloading their Musket Pistols and Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volleys of musket rounds into an enemies front lines to weak them. Now he despite his forces being outnumbered and hauled his was able to repel any large scale assault on his frontlines thanks to his New Military strategy and now caused his enemy to take massive amount of casualties. As of April General Praevdieri lost over 71,000 troops and 477 artillery pieces before his was forced to haul his advance deeper into enemy Territory and set up a new Strategy.

Recently he received a telegraphic message from his Commutations officer that General Minerva Request reinforcements to help him to haul an enemy army from advancing further into their territory. Recently General Praesidio of the reserve offensive Field army was able to send a Telegrahic message to General Praevideri that he was sending a Corps of 20,312 troops and 135 artillery pieces under the command of Lt. General Eligo. after a few days Lt. General Eligo arrived at General Praevideri HQ quarters and Ready to Reinforce his forces. General Praevideri responded to General Minerva by sending 1/3 of his forces to help reinforce General Minerva forces. he decided to send his 3rd Division under the command of Major General Sapientem. This forced General Praevdieri to spread in his forces to be stretch a little thin to try to fill in the gaps in his frontlines.

* * *

On December 14, 2029 at 12:00 A.M, the Neo Sederen Imperial government and Emperor Esurient ordered the Military High command to begin the 2nd part of Operation Nightfall. Field Marshall Fris Astrutia received a Telegraphic message from the Government to begin the 2nd part of Operation Nightfall. at 12:30 P.M. he put into action the war plans that he and the Military High command have planned. His forces was spread out along the mid to upper border Regions of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Republic Sederen Empire Border Region. His objectives were: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure 40% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their Border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sedera and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat.

As of April of 2030, after months of fighting Field Marshall Fris Astrutia has nearly Completed his objectives: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure 40% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their Border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. he was able to capture and secure 80% of the 40% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. as he pushed deeper into enemy territory his forces might strong resistance from the Republic Sederen Empire military defense forces and was forced to haul his Advance into enemy territory just 50 miles from the Republic Sederen Empire capital: Sedera City. his forces were able to connect his frontlines with one of their Puppets Armies: 2nd Field Army under the command of Neo Kingdom of Mudwan General, General Reprobi who's own forces were hauled by one of the Republic Sederen Empire ally's: Republic of Alguna armies: 3rd offensive Field Army under the command of Republic of Alguna General, General Fulgur Percutiens.

Field Marshall Fris Astrutia has been able to 3/4 destroy the Republic Sederen Empire's defensive Field army under Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Minerva and the 1st field army under the Personnel command of Republic Sederen Imperial Military high command and commander of all their Military forces, General Viribus. when he tried to forward his forces deeper into Republic Sederen Empire he and his forces were hauled by the Republic Sederen Empire's 1st offensive field army under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial, General General Viribus was spread out along the upper to mid border regions of their Territory in Positions to a large scale full assault on the Neo Sederen Empire Border Region. Field Marshall Fris Astrutia's force's took Heavy amount of Losses in his forces however thanks to one of their Puppet kingdoms: Neo Kingdom of League Principality armies: 2nd Field Army under the command of Neo Kingdom of League Principality General, General Inscius to help with Field Marshall Fris Astrutia's force advance into Republic Sederen Empire Territory. Field Marshall Fris Astrutia lost roughly over 59,238 troops 395 artillery pieces as of Late April when he was hauled by Republic Sederen Empire Imperial military forces.

* * *

As the 2nd Special Region war began Republic Sederen Empire's the 1st field army under the Personnel command of Republic Sederen Imperial Military high command and commander of all their Military forces, General Viribus was spread out along the mid to upper border Regions of their Territory in positions to do a large scale full assault on the Neo Sederen Empire Border Region. Their Objectives were: crush as much of the Neo Sederen Imperial and their Axis allies Military forces, to capture and secure 60% of the Neo Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their Border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Bellator Fortis and capture it hopefully forcing one of the Major player of the Axis Powers: Neo Sederen to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat and put an end the war. On September 25, 2029, General Viribus's army was able to cross The Neo Sederen Empire border and into their territory easily but after a few hours they began to face Moderate resistance from the Neo Sederen Empire Defensive field army and was able thanks to them being Extremely well training army due to their being highly skilled in Loading and Reloading their Musket Pistols and Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volley's of Musket rounds into an Enemies Front lines to weak them.

As the months passed General Viribus army continued to face Moderate resistance from Neo Sederen Empire military defensive forces until his was forced to haul his advance do to the increase resistance. Recently into his campaign General Viribus was able to Partially complete his Objectives. He Partially completed his objective: In crushing as much of the Neo Sederen Imperial Southern Military forces. He Partially achieved in completing another very important objective of his: to capture and secure 60% of the Neo Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their Border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. he was able to capture and secure 2/3's of the 60% of his Objective goal of capturing and securing of the Neo Sederen Empire agricultural land nearest to their Border Region used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population.

Recently he decided to change his military strategy and listen to some of his fellow experienced officers. his New Strategy that he and his fellow officers decided was focus his army focus on their artillery and have their artillery crew men become the main focus. he would have his artillery as his backbone of his forces to continuous bombard enemy positions and to provide his troops with covering fire while they move up to attack the enemy instead of a Minimal support role. he decided to have if his forces were going to survive in war that he was going to have all his troops to take rotating on and off the frontlines to go though intense Fire arms training to become highly skilled in loading and reloading their Musket Pistols and Rifles as fast as possible to fire as many volleys of musket rounds into an enemies front lines to weak them. Now he despite his forces being outnumbered and hauled his was able to repel any large scale assault on his frontlines thanks to his New Military strategy and now caused his enemy to take massive amount of casualties. As of April General Viribus lost over 82,279 troops and 555 artillery pieces before his was forced to haul his advance deeper into enemy Territory and set up a new Strategy. he received a telegraphic message from his Commutations officer that General Praesidio of the reserve offensive Field army was able to send a Telegrahic message to General Viribus that he was sending a Division of 16,927 troops and 113 artillery pieces under the command of Major General Fidem. after a few days Major General Viribus arrived at General Viribus HQ quarters and Ready to Reinforce his forces. General Viribus Campaign and Objectives is far from over.

* * *

* The U.F.I.U.E. stands for United Federal Imperial Union Empire.


	16. Stalemate

Date: July 17, 2030(Special Region Date: July 17, 707)

Stalemate

As the 2nd Special Region war continues both sides have Recently reached Stalemate with each other. The Republic Sederen Empire and their allies have been able adapt quickly to the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies ways of Fighting. The Republic Sederen Empire Military high command has been able to stall or Haul more Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies advances thanks to have learned that they have been extremely training their military forces and have a must more Effect and Highly Training army. The Republic Sederen Empire Military focused on having huge amounts of Logistics supply to keep their Armies supplied with enough Military Equipment to fight by having all remaining Industrial Production facilities to supply their armies with armaments, supply of Military Equipment along with food and other supply's to keep their war machine going in times of Peace and War. Now thanks to intense Training their military forces become most Efficient in efficiency, speed and have mastered the use of the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles and were able fire and reload their flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles between 3 to 4 rounds a minute becoming Elite Troops.

The Republic Sederen Empire has Recruited a total of 836,800 troops and 5,579 artillery pieces as of July of 2030. Out of the 836,800 troops and 5,579 artillery pieces, they have lost over 550,000 troops and 3,667 artillery pieces in their war against the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Allies. Out of their losses of 550,000 losses of troops and 3,667 artillery pieces, they lost over 375,000 troops and 2,500 artillery pieces a few months into the 2nd Special Region war due to military not being as well trained as their enemy's military due to them believing that overwhelming numbers with massive amounts of supplies with little training focusing on Efficiency, speed and Mastered the use of the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles and were able fire and reload their flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles between 3 to 4 rounds a minute becoming Elite Troops. as of July of 2030 the Republic Sederen Imperial Military high command have learned from their mistakes. they now their Military has become a very well supplied with huge amounts of Logistic to keep their Armies supplied with enough Military Equipment to fight. they have all remaining Industrial Production facilities to supply their armies with armaments, supply of Military Equipment along with food and other supply's to keep their war machine going in times of Peace and War. their armies have thanks to intense Training have become most Efficient in efficiency, speed and have mastered the use of the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles and were able fire and reload their flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles between 3 to 4 rounds a minute becoming Elite Troops.

As of July 2030, The Republic Sederen Empire has roughly 286,800 troops and 1,912 artillery pieces active to protect key areas of their Country, especially their Capital: Sedera that they were able to repel General Inscius forces that were less then 25 miles away from their Capital. they however lost 1/2 of their territory to the Invading Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies forces. they have a narrow corridor running away the way from the main home front line to the 1st field army under the Personnel command of Republic Sederen Imperial Military high command and commander of all their Military forces, General Viribus have been able to need disperately need supplies to him to keep a hold of the only foothold they have in enemy Territory. they lost 1/2(15 different types of Mines and Production factories. 5 in the central to northern area of their country and all(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) their southern Industry.) by enemy Field Marshall Fris Astrutia, Neo Sederen Imperial Military high command and commander of all their Military forces and of the Neo Sederen Empire's 1st offensive field army and his General: General Notus Hibernas, commander of the Neo Sederen Empire's 2nd offensive Field Army. General Falsum Lucem of the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan's 1st offensive field army; General, General Reprobi commander of the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan's 2nd offensive Field Army. General Stultus commander of the Neo Kingdom of League Principality's 1st field army; General Inscius commander of the Neo Kingdom of League Principality's 2nd Field Army.

The Republic Sederen Empire Military began rely of their ally: Republic of Alguna more and more which made the Republic of Alguna Military high command transfer more and more Troops into the Republic Sederen Empire's territory to defend their Territory. The Republic Sederen Empire Military high command needed the Republic of Alguna Military forces while they were Retraining and training new troops in their Military to go thought intense Training to become most Efficient in efficiency, speed and have mastered the use of the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles and were able fire and reload their flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles between 3 to 4 rounds a minute becoming Elite Troops.

As for they ally the Republic of Alguna, In February of 2030 their congress ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for the 1st time in their nation's history and for any Special Region nation(except for the U.F.I.U.E.* Nation) a Military Service by Requirement Conscription(10% of the Entire Population) and have been dramatically increasing the amount of funds to their Military in their war with the Neo Sederen Empire and other Authoritarian Nations Empire and their allies. By Mid-2030, Due to their Military service by requirement Military Recruitment, their Military has Expanded 2x's its original size. The Republic of Alguna Military High command is under the Command of General of the Army, General Suprema. The Republic of Alguna Imperial military forces have over 592,500 troops and 3,950 artillery pieces to defend their Republic and their allies.

On December 21, 2030 when Neo Sederen Empire decided to begin their 3rd front campaign under the command of General Pupa the 1st Corps army Neo Kingdom of Alguna high command and Commander of all their Military forces and of the 1st Corps army; Lt. General Imprudentis Condulcabitur commander of the Neo Kingdom of Alguna's 2nd Corps; General Inscius commander of the Neo Kingdom of League Principality's 2nd Field Army to invade the Republic Sederen Empire Imperial country. as the months past the Republic was able to nearly slow the enemy forces to a stop thanks to their military having huge amounts of Logistic supplies supplied to them by Industry and their ally: Republic Sederen Empire to keep their Armies supplied with enough Military Equipment to fight; their military being highly training from going though intense training on focusing on Efficiency and speed to get their troops have Mastered the use of the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles and were able fire and reload their flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles between 3 to 4 rounds a minute becoming Elite Troops.

As of Mid-2030 out of the Republic of Alguna Military of 592,500 Troops and 3,950 artillery Pieces, they lost over 259,218 troops and 1,728 artillery pieces in the Defense of their Republic Nation and in helping defend their Ally: Republic Sederen Empire's Northern Border Region with the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan. a few months into the 2nd Special Region war it become that the Republic Sederen Empire military had minimal training with their New Fire arm weapons and due to their Minimal training the Fire arm weapons they were suffering huge losses to the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies. They responded to their ally request to send more and more troops into their Territory to help hold off enemy forces while their troops and new troops were being intensive Retraining and training to become most Efficient in efficiency, speed and have mastered the use of the flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles and were able fire and reload their flintlock Pistols and Musket Rifles between 3 to 4 rounds a minute becoming Elite Troops.

* * *

As of Mid-2030, The Neo Sederen Empire and their axis Allies have stalled in their advance further into Republic Sederen Empire and their allies Territory. The Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies have a total of roughly 619,737 troops and 4,132 artillery Pieces active to protect key areas of their Country, especially their Captail: Sedera and of their Puppets. they able to push Republic Sederen Empire's 2nd Field Army under the command of Republic Sederen Imperial General, General Praevideri out have their home territory, have take back their Southern part of their occupied 1/4(7 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of their Empire's Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them. they after they pushed the Republic Sederen Empire's Military forces they had one of their Puppet's Nation's General's: General Inscius commander of the Neo Kingdom of League Principality's 2nd Field Army to push as much as possible deeper into Republic Sederen Territory. as his forces were 25 miles from the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital: Sedera City was stopped by an enemy Allied army and after a brutal battle the lasted for 3 days and where his forces suffered massive Casualties forcing him to retreat. his forces lost over 51,136 troops and 341 artillery pieces destroyed with over 8,464 troops in various states of Injuries(2,877 severely injured, 2,158 moderately injuries and the remaining have minor injuries).

The Neo Sederen Empire tried to close off the narrow corridor that supplied one of the Enemy armies in their Core Territory. they send the 2 Corps(24,750 troops 165 artillery Pieces) under the Command of Major General Gehénnam to close off the Narrow corridor that supplied one the Enemy armies in their Core Terrority. as he began his attack meet the Republic of Alguna's 5th highly Elite training enemy Artillery Corps that were recently station inside the Corridor to defend it from enemy attack. the 5th Artillery corps very quickly set up strong defensive stronghold and artillery batters to repel an enemy attack force. after a long battle the last for over 1 1/2 days and Major General Gehennam forces were forced to surrender to the enemy Elite training Artillery Corps. the Elite Training Artillery Corps that were able to focus their attack on key areas of his army to weak it and cause chaos in his forces. by the time General Gehennam surrender his had less then 6,188 troops and 41 artillery pieces, his forces loss over 18,562 troops and 124 artillery pieces.

Their Puppet Kingdom: The Neo Alguna Kingdom and their forces with help from General Inscius commander officers of the Neo Kingdom of League Principality's 2nd Field Army and of all other Neo Sederen Empire and Axis military forces in the Region were able to push into the Republic of Alguna Territory before they were forced to haul their campaign do to strong resistance from the enemy forces. They were able to capture 1/4 of the Republic of Alguna Core Territory, to capture and secure the 1/4(4 different types of Mines and Production factories.) the Republic of Alguna Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them along with 70% of the Republic of Alguna agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. The Neo Sederen Empire and their allies have lost a total 82,223 troops and 568 artillery pieces.

Their Puppet Kingdom: The Neo Kingdom of Mudwan and their forces were able to push into the Republic Sederen Empire Territory. Neo Kingdom of Mudwan high command and Commander of all their Military forces and of the 1st offensive Field army General Falsum Lucem was able to complete nearly of his Campaigns objectives: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces as well as to capture and secure 15% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. His forces were able crush over 63,221 enemy troops and 421 artillery Pieces; capturing and securing their secondary objective: 15% of the Republic Sederen Empire's agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. General Falsum Lucem lost a total 82,223 troops and 568 artillery pieces with over 9,169 troops in various states of Injuries(3,117 severely injured, 2,338 moderately injuries and the remaining have minor injuries).

Neo Kingdom of Mudwan General Reprobi commander of the 2nd offensive Field Army was able push into Republic Sederen Empire. they Objectives were: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces, to capture and secure the Northern part of the Republic Sederen Empire were 1/3(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen Empire's Industry(especially in the central and Northern Central part of the Republic Sederen Empire.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them; Finally if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up his front lines with Neo Sederen Empire's 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia and proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sederan and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat. he was able to Partially complete of his Campaigns objectives: crush as much of the Republic Sederen Imperial Military forces as well as to capture and secure 15% of the Republic Sederen Empire agricultural land used for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. His forces were able crush over 63,221 enemy troops and 421 artillery Pieces before his forces were forced to haul their deeper into the Republic Sederen Empire went they meet strong resistance by enemy forces. he forces were able to capture and secure 1/2(5 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of his Objective in Capturing and securing the Northern part of the Republic Sederen Empire were 1/3(10 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen Empire's Industry(especially in the central and Northern Central part of the Republic Sederen Empire.) to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight them. when he tried to press forward deeper into Republic Sederen Empire Territory to try to capture and secure the remainder of his 2nd objective his meet furious resistance from enemy forces forcing him to haul his advance deeper in enemy territory.

His 3rd and Finally Objective: if there little to no resistance from enemy forces to join up his front lines with Neo Sederen Empire's 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia and proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sederan and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat. he was able to Partially complete his objective by joining up his front lines with Neo Sederen Empire's 1st Field army under Field Marshall Fris Astrutia and proceed to toward the Republic Sederen Imperial Capital: Sederan and capture it hopefully forcing the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them thus eliminating them as a threat. however brought General Reprobi and Field Marshall Fris Astrutia were unable to push very much further into Enemy territory. when their forces were roughly 250 miles away from the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital: Sedera City they made heavy resistance from enemy forces. His forces lost over 59,953 troops and 400 artillery Pieces with over 7,053 troops in various states of Injuries(2,398 severely injured, 1,799 moderately injuries and the remaining have minor injuries).

The opponents of the 2nd Special Region war are currently locked into a stalemate between each other.

* * *

*The U.F.I.U.E. stands for the United Federal Imperial Union Empire.


	17. A deadly mistake

Date: December 9, 2030(Special Region Date: December 9, 707)

A deadly mistake and U.F.I.U.E. Joins war

As the 2nd Special Region war continues with all the Special Nations/Kingdoms involved in the war continue to slamming against each to put an end to the war. as of Late 2030 things aren't looking good for the Republic Sederen Empire and their Allies against the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies. The Republic Sederen Empire has lost nearly all their Territory to the Invading enemy forces and Recently with the Neo Kingdom of Alguna and their Axis allies have Captured the Republic of Alguna Capital: Alguna city and forcing them to surrender to them. The Republic Sederen Empire has roughly 17.5% of their Territory not in enemy hands and still have their Capital City: Sedera being heavy defended to not have their Capital City fall into enemy hands. they have lost roughly 83.34%(25 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of their Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their enemies. their Remaining 16.6%(5 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of their Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their enemies were located in their Capital City: Sedera.

Their remaining Industrial centers are under a lot of pressure to try to keep up with their Armies Supply needs. They are only able to supply their remaining army roughly 58% of their supply and are still running on shorts. Their remaining Territory stretches roughly 466.028 miles to their were their farthest frontlines(to the Central north, northeastern, and southeastern), down to a very small border Region(38.83 miles, in the Central north, northwestern and southwestern) along the U.F.I.U.E. Nation border Region(along the Border states: Tantamque Copiam, Liber Arbitrium, Amino, Great Britian and China.) where their frontline Army is Desperately trying to defend from enemy forces that are trying to cut off their supplies lines of supplies coming from the U.F.U.I.E.* Nation though their Lead-lease Deal that is keeping them from Collapsing and surrendering to the Neo Sederen Empire and their axis allies.

They have lost roughly 90% of all their Agricultural land that they use for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population. The remainder of their Agricultural land that they use for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population are under a lot of pressure to try to keep up with their Armies Supplied with their food rations. they are only able to supply their remaining army roughly 38.83% of their supply and are still running on shorts. On October 25, 2030 the Republic Sederen Imperial senate was forced to Declare Marshall law and to put into effect a Serious strict food Ration salutation law because they Population and Military are running slow on Food and is nearly facing a Famine in their Empire and need to Seriously limited the amount of food give to the Population and Military. Now with the Serious food Ration salutation law they are able to Provide 87.38% of their Population and Military with enough food.

Out of The Republic Sederen Empire's and Republic of Alguna originally armies of 1,429,300 troops and 9,529 Artillery pieces, they lost roughly 1,335,084 troops and 8,900 Artillery pieces as of December of 2030. they have roughly 94,216 troops and 628 artillery pieces left as of December 2030 to defend their territory and empire from enemy forces. The Republic Sederen Empire needs the help of the U.F.U.I.E. and their High tech weapons and armies to turn the war in their Favor and to bring an end to this war.

* * *

As for the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Allies are on the brink of Victory and are trying to bring the 2nd Special Region war to an end with all them victorious and with The Republic Sederen Empire and their Allies Defeated. In August of 2030 their were forced to have all their Puppets to have all their defensive Armies to Become Front-line offensive armies left their Puppet Kingdom Valuable to Enemy Land and Naval Invasions. Despite the Risk it given them much needed boost to their forces to push deeper into Enemy Territory. On October 14, 2030 they were able to broke though Republic of Alguna Frontlines nearly their Capital: Alguna City and have captured Alguna city and forcing the Republic of Alguna to surrender to them. The Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Allies have Captured has roughly 82.5% of Enemy territory but still have after numerous attempts have not been able to breakthrough Enemy frontlines to Capture the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital City: Sedera to force the Republic Sederen Empire to surrender to them to end the war. they have Captured roughly 83.34%(25 different types of Mines and Production factories.) of the Republic Sederen Empire's Industry and all the Republic of Alguna Industry to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their enemies.

They have being using the Captured enemy Mines and Production factories to produce war materials needed to keep their war machine going to fight their enemies and to well supply their Armies with Supply needs. Their Territory stretches roughly from the far East Blue and Southeastern Blue sea seaboard to the Northern Sea Seaboard. they have massive border Region the U.F.I.U.E. Nation border Region(along the Border states: Cum Spe, Virbus, Nihon, Beijing, Russiya, Koshin, United States and all some of From Eble Kingdom Territory.) where their frontline Army is Desperately trying to Breakthrough enemy frontline forces and to cut off their enemy's supply lines of supplies coming from the U.F.I.U.E. Nation though their Enemy's Lead-lease Deal that is keeping their Enemy from Collapsing and surrendering to them and their axis allies. they have Captured roughly 90% of all Republic Sederen Empire and all Republic of Alguna Agricultural land that they use for farming to provide their military forces and population with food to maintain their supply of food to their population.

Out of their and Puppet Kingdom's originally armies of 1,068,512 troops and 7,123 Artillery pieces, they lost roughly 801,384 troops and 5,343 Artillery pieces as of December of 2030. They have roughly 267,128 troops and 1,780 artillery pieces left as of December 2030 to defend their territory and empire as well as to attack enemy forces. Some of the Neo Sederen Imperial High command thought that the time is right to Invade the U.F.U.I.E. nation and defeat them. One Neo Sederen Imperial Lt. General Exterreri secretly went behind the Rest of the Neo Sederen Imperial high command and began to have an invasion Plan ready to Invade the U.F.I.U.E. Nation. His forces were made up of 3rd Corps: 25,387 troops and 169 artillery pieces and were position at the U.F.I.U.E. Border Region(at the U.F.I.U.E. Border State: Russiya, 528.165 miles to the Northwest of the U.F.I.U.E. Capital: Alnus City and 21.747 miles north above the tip of the Narrow straight.) at the U.F.I.U.E. Border State: Russiya On December 10, 2030 at 12:00 A.M. he had his Commutations officer fracture a Direct order from their Commander and chief of the Military under Emperor Esurient, Field Marshall Fris Astrutia that Stated him to Attack the U.F.I.U.E. Nation at 2:30 P.M.

* * *

As of December of 2030, The U.F.I.U.E. nation as been prospering from stay neutral in the 2nd Special Region War. Their Population as been seen as influx of Immigration's coming from the Nation/Kingdoms that are at war with each or have been able to escape their Brutal oppressive Authoritarian Regime Controlled Kingdom's/Nations and made their way to the U.F.I.U.E. nation to seek sanctuary and to start in lives in the U.F.I.U.E. Nation. The Population of the U.F.U.I.E. nation went from 16.758 million habits in Late-2028 to roughly over 20.074 million* habits as of Late-2030. By Late-2030 The U.F.I.U.E. National Illiterate rate dropped to 0% and all U.F.I.U.E. Citizens can read and write as while the losses of large amounts of Trade goods with their Trading Partners: Republic Saderen Empire basically to less than 10%. The U.F.I.U.E. Nation has to set up 185 different types of Mines and Production plants to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations/Kingdoms and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper.

As of December 2030,The U.F.I.U.E. Nation's government and Military ordered a total of 1/3 of all their Different types of mines and Production Factories and plants to switch from making fine Materials and Citizen trade goods to begin produce Massive amounts of Military equipment and hardware to fight the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Allies. By Early 2029, their Military has Expanded nearly 20% its sizes. The U.F.I.U.E. Nation Military High command is under the Command of U.F.I.U.E. General of the Army, Kōichirō Hazama along with over 627,322 diverse(humans, High elves, Dark elves, Dwarves Etc..) Military troops, 6,273 advance tanks, 4,182 advance Modern artillery pieces and over 3,485 combat aircraft and transports to defend their Nation and their allies. the U.F.I.U.E. has 6 Field Armies fully supplied and ready for action if called append to go to war. Each Field Army as a U.F.I.U.E. General in command of the army and is made up of 104,534 Diverse(humans, High elves, Dark elves, Dwarves Etc..) troops, 1,046 Advance Tanks(among other Military vehicles) and 697 Modern Artillery pieces. For their Air support they have 269 to 270 Jet Transport Planes, 170 to 171 Fighter Jets, 128 Attack Helicopters and 57 Jet bombers.

as of Late 2030, the U.F.I.U.E. shipyards has produced a total of 10 supercarriers(similar to the Gerald R. Ford class supercarriers) with 750 of the most Advance Naval Jet Fighters and 250 Jet Bombers, 8 Modern Battleships(2 of Modern Next generation Yamato class, 2 Montana Class, 2 Bismarck Class and 2 Modern Iowa class Battleships), 10 Modern Battlecruisers(similar to the Admiral-class battlecruisers: HMS Hood), 14 missile cruisers(similar to the Ticonderoga class), 11 destroyers(similar to the Arleigh Burke class), 8 Frigates(similar to the Duke-class) and 2 Modern Submarines(Similar to the Virginia-class) for their navy to operate. On December 3, 2030 the U.F.I.U.E. government and Military high command decided have all their Military Controlled Massive Shipyards service to Produce their Supercarriers to stop all construction on any Supercarriers that were being built to be cancel. They told their Massive Shipyards that they have enough Supercarriers in service to Protect their Military interests in their home waters(southern Blue sea), the Eastern Blue and Northern sea regions as well as protecting their Trade routes from Pirates and other crime organizations that would try to steal their valuable trade goods for their own proposes. they ordered all of the Massive Shipyards that have stop Production on their Supercarriers to build helping their Smaller shipyards in producing missile destroyers, Frigates and Submarines to Speed up construction of their Support ships in their fleets.

They have divided their current naval vessels into 4 defense fleets each made up of 2 Modern Supercarriers with 150 of the most Advance Naval Jet Fighters and 50 Jet Bombers, 1 to 2 Modern Battleships, 2 to 3 Battlecruisers, 3 to 4 missile cruisers, 2 to 3 destroyers, 1 to 2 Frigates and a Modern Submarine for each of their defensive Fleets. they ordered the fleets to protect their Military interests in their home waters(southern Blue sea), the Eastern Blue and the Northern sea regions as well as protecting their Trade routes from Pirates and other crime organizations that would try to steal their valuable trade goods for their own proposes. Recently the U.F.I.U.E. Military High command decided to change the number of ships in their 4 defensive fleets. they wanted in each defensive fleet 2 Modern supercarriers with 150 of the most Advance Naval Jet Fighters and 50 Jet Bombers, 4 battleships, 8 battlecruisers, 12 missile cruisers, 20 missile destroyers, 30 Modern submarines and 40 frigates of the most advance modern warship designs available. They decided to form a 1st offensive fleet; they wanted to have an offensive fleet go on the Offensive against enemies and to take the fight to their enemy. they would the 1st offensive fleet to be made up of their remaining Supercarriers with 150 of the most Advance Naval Jet Fighters and 50 Jet Bombers, a Single Modern Battleship, 2 Battlecruisers, 3 missile cruisers, 2 destroyers, a Frigate and an if Available a Modern Submarine for their current number of ships in their Fleets. as they divided they current number of warships into their Defensive fleets and 1st offensive fleet, the 1st offensive fleet was made of up 2 Supercarriers with 150 of the most Advance Naval Jet Fighters and 50 Jet Bombers, a Single Modern Battleship, 2 Battlecruisers, 3 missile cruisers, 2 destroyers, a Frigate and an if Available a Modern Submarine for their current number of ships in their Fleets.

On October 26, 2030 The U.F.I.U.E. Nation shipyards have Recently finished their Latest Modern Battleship: United State. The United State is 270 meters meters in length, 33 meters in width, Draft of 11 meters and has a Displacement of 52,000 tons. The United State as a crew of 2,095 crew-members to maintain the ships systems. The United State is powered by 2 powerful A1B Nuclear Reactors to power its main systems, especially to its propulsion system of 4 shafts with 4 bladed propellers and has a top speed of 33 Knots. The Armaments of the ship were 3 Main Turrets each with 3 16-inch(40.6 cm) guns with a fully Automatic loading and reloading system as while as an Advance Automatic Computerized targeting system. Secondary Main weapons were 10 secondary Turrets each with twin 5-inch(12.7 cm.) guns with a fully Automatic loading and reloading system as while as an Advance Automatic Computerized targeting system.

The defense systems of the United State were 12 Anti-aircraft Horizontal Missile Launchers(6 inside the bow area of the ship along the sides and 6 inside the stern area of the ship along the sides) that can carry 60 RIM-162 Evolved Sea sparrow and 60 RIM-116 Rolling Air-frame anti-aircraft missiles as while as 18 Harpoon Anti-ship missiles; 35 Phalanx CIW Machine guns to shoot down enemy missile heading to the ship. The United State defensive Armor: Side belt: 13.3 in(33.782 cm.), Turrets: Face 19.7 in(50 cm.) and main deck 3 ¾ in(9.525 cm.). Other systems: Most advance radar System Available installed into it to spot enemy aircraft and ships.

As of December of 2030, Tensions between the U.F.I.U.E. nation and Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Allies have reached a Boiling point to where it would take just one stupid Mistake of Either Side to cause Both Nations to go to war with each other. In recent months as Relations between the U.F.I.U.E. nation and Neo Sederen Empire continue to break down, the Military High command become to draw up war plans and move massive amounts of Military Resources and Manpower along their Border Region with the Republic Sederen empire. they ordered their Navies to set up battle plans and run war games to be prepared to fight the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies. as they were Preparing for war their Elite Spy Network and intelligence sector was able to thanks to their High advanced computers and mathematicians was able with easy effort to decrypted the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies Military encrypted codes they use to send messages to they Military forces. they were able to decrypted a message from one of the Neo Sederen Imperial General's, Lt. General Exterreri is that he ordered his commutations officer fracture a Direct order from their Commander and chief of the Military under Emperor Esurient, Field Marshall Fris Astrutia that Stated him to Attack the small Border town of Inlustris(Latin for Starlight) in the U.F.I.U.E. Nation state Russiya on December 10, 2030 at 2:30 P.M.

The Intelligence sector took this to the U.F.I.U.E. President how after reading it she told General of the U.F.I.U.E. Army, Kōichirō Hazama to warn General Akihiko Katsu, Commander of the 1st defensive field army bordering all along their Border Region with the Republic Sederen Empire and the Neo Sederen Empire to Prepare for a possible enemy attack at the small Border town of Inlustris(Latin for Starlight) in the state of Russiya by an enemy General, Lt. General Exterreri and his forces. General Akihiko Katsu ordered all Supporting Aircraft under his command to Prepare to supply his forces went he was attacked. For the next few hours General Akihiko Katsu contact all his army's officers to order combat missions to all their troops under their command.

At 2:30 P.M., thanks to the fracturing done by General Exterreri's commutations officer stating that Commander and chief of the Military under Emperor Esurient, Field Marshall Fris Astrutia give a direct order to Attack the small Border town of Inlustris(Latin for Starlight) in the U.F.I.U.E. Nation state Russiya the U.F.U.I.E. Nation at 2:30 P.M.; General Exterreri moved his Troops cross the Border of the U.F.I.U.E. Nation and began his Invasion of the U.F.I.U.E. That was a huge a deadly mistake on his part. In a matter of 2 hours his forces lost over 1/2(58%) of his Forces: 14,724 troops and 98 Artillery Pieces thanks to Enemy Air support attacking his troops. over losing of 1/2 his forces General Exterreri tried to retreat from his engagement with General Akihiko Katsu forces at Inlustris town be it was to late. He didn't see or count on that the General Katsu's Armored Battalions breaking though his lines with such speed and flank his forces surrendering his forces.

After fighting for over another 4 hours his forces were nearly wide up by enemy Air support and Armored Units attacking his troops he Made a wise move and Send a Message to General Katsu to accept his Surrender in order to save what was left of his Forces. General Katsu send a message to Lt. General Exterreri to unconditional surrender to him. General Exterreri send a Message to General Katsu saying that he would comply with him and Surrendered himself and his forces to General Katsu. Lt. General Exterreri lost roughly 24,625 troops and 164 artillery pieces in the battle with General Katsu forces and had roughly 762 troops and 5 artillery Pieces. General Katsu's force roughly lost 3,920 Troops, 39 Advanced tanks and 26 Modern Artillery pieces from enemy musket fire and artillery rounds.

On December 10, 2030, 8:30 P.M., The U.F.I.U.E. officially Declared war on the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies. they Contacted the Republic Sederen Empire for a mutual Military Forces assistance Pack to Join them in their war against their common Enemy's. they Received a Message for the Republic Sederen Imperial Senate saying that they would accepted their Mutual Military Force assistance Pack and would be extreme Relieved to have them in their war against the Neo Sederen Empire and their axis Allies. Now at war the U.F.I.U.E. Military high command put into action their war plans. The U.F.I.U.E. Military high Command 1st 2 campaigns was to have their 1st Offensive fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral(lower Half), Admiral Ailsa Lydia to sail her Supercarriers and fleet within Range of the Neo Island Kingdom of Toumaren to begin a huge Naval Invasion of the Kingdom with General Aleksandr Miron Commander of the 1st U.F.U.I.E. Offensive Army to secure it and not have to deal with the Neo Kingdom of Toumaren as a last stronghold for the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies to flee to and to have a last stand.

The Campaign of the Liberation of Neo Kingdom of Toumaren under Rear Admiral(lower Half), Admiral Ailsa Lydia and General Aleksandr Miron last for roughly 17 days and ended with one of the Neo Sederen Empire's Axis allies falling Enemy forces. During the Campaign General Aleksandr Miron's forces meet very little resistance to their Invasion of the Neo Kingdom of Toumaren to due the Neo Kingdom of Toumaren's defensive army being send to the Sederen Front. There was only a few small groups of local resistance groups that tried to stop his forces but failed. His forces lost 915 troops, 9 Advanced tanks and 6 Modern Artillery pieces went they reached the Neo Kingdom of Toumaren's Capital: Tourmaren City and surrender without no blood split in or around the Capital from see his Forces overwhelming numbers and firepower.

With their 1st 2 campaigns completed, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high Command continued their next campaign was to have their 2nd Defensive fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral(Upper Half), Admiral Chuntao Zhou to sail her Supercarriers and fleet off of the coast of the Neo Alguna Kingdom to begin a huge Naval Invasion with General Agafya Ivanov commander of the 2nd U.F.I.U.E. Offensive Army, Airal Paratroop Operation under the Command of Lt. General of the Air force, General Andrew Davies to secure the Neo Alguna Kingdom and not have to deal with the Kingdom as a stronghold for the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies to flee to and to have a last stand.

The Campaign of the Liberation of Neo Alguna Kingdom under Rear Admiral(Upper Half), Admiral Chuntao Zhou, General Agafya Ivanov and Lt. General Andrew Davies last for roughly 19 days and ended with one of the Neo Sederen Empire's Axis allies falling Enemy forces. During the Campaign General Aleksandr Miron's forces meet moderate resistance to their Invasion of the Neo Alguna Kingdom to due the Enemy forces being there to secure their Country and their Occupied Republic Of Alguna. The Enemy forces put up Moderate Resistance for General Agafya Ivanov forces and as a result her lost 1,568 troops, 15 Advanced tanks and 10 Modern Artillery pieces went they reached and took Neo Alguna Kingdom's Capital: Mors City. During the Taking of Mors Battle for Mors City General Agafya Ivanov is forced to call air strikes into the city to knock out enemy strong points. This Result in 75% of General Agafya Ivanov losses. The Collateral damage in the Campaign resulted in 10,000 Civilian deaths cause in the area's were their was furious fighting.

With their Campaign of the Liberation of Neo Alguna Kingdom completed, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high Command continued to their next campaign was to have their 4th Defensive fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral(Upper Half), Admiral Alea Wright to sail her Supercarriers and fleet into the off of the coast of the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan to begin a huge Naval Invasion with General George Walker commander of the 3rd U.F.I.U.E. Offensive Army, Airal Paratroop Operation under the Command of Lt. General of the Air force, General Huiqing Wang to secure the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan and not have to deal with the Kingdom as a stronghold for the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies to flee to and to have a last stand.

The Campaign of the Liberation of Neo Kingdom of Mudwan under Rear Admiral(Upper Half), Admiral Alea Wright, General George Walker, Lt. General Huiqing Wang last for roughly 3 weeks and ended with one of the Neo Sederen Empire's Axis allies falling Enemy forces. During the Campaign General George Walker's forces meet very little resistance to their Invasion of the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan to due the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan's defensive army being send to the Sederen Front. There was only a few small groups of local resistance groups that tried to stop his forces but failed. His forces lost 915 troops, 9 Advanced tanks and 6 Modern Artillery pieces went they reached the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan's Capital: Mudwan City and surrender without no blood split in or around the Capital from see his Forces overwhelming numbers and firepower.

With their Campaign of the Liberation of Neo Kingdom of Mudwan completed, The U.F.I.U.E. Military high Command continued to their finally 2 campaigns to bring an end to the 2nd Special Region war. they Campaigns would have was to have their 3rd Defensive fleet under the Command of Fleet Captain, Ruslan Alexeev to sail her Supercarriers and fleet into the off of the coast of the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan and currently Northern and Northern east Neo Sederen Empire(formerly Republic Sederen Empire) coastline to begin a huge Naval Invasion with General Ling Zhao commander of the 3rd U.F.I.U.E. Offensive Army, Airal Paratroop Operation under the Command of Major General of the Air force, General Bryant Brown and Republic Sederen Empire Military high command and commander of all their Military forces, General Viribus to assist them in defeating and the comfirm the Unconditional surrender of the last 2 Axis Power Players: the Neo Sederen Empire and the Neo League Principality Kingdom.

The Campaign of the defeating the Neo Sederen Empire and the Liberation of Neo League Principality Kingdom under Fleet Captain, Ruslan Alexeev, General Ling Zhao, Major General Bryant Brown last for roughly 1.540 months(roughly a month and 16 days) and ended with the last 2 Axis Power Players: the Neo Sederen Empire and the Neo League Principality Kingdom Axis allies falling to enemy forces. During the Campaign General Ling Zhao and General Viribus forces meet Heavy resistance to their Invasion of the Neo Sederen Empire and Neo League Principality Kingdom to due the Enemy forces being there to secure their Countries.

During the Campaign General Ling Zhao's forces meet Heavy resistance to their Invasion of the Neo Sederen Empire and Neo League Principality Kingdom to due their defensive armies being send to the Sederen Front and on being on their Homeland. The Enemy forces put up Moderate Resistance for the allied forces and as a result General Ling Zhao lost 13,589 troops, 750 Advance tanks and 91 Modern Advance Artillery pieces; as for General Viribus forces: 9,945 troops and 66 artillery pieces went they reached and took Both the Neo Sederen Empire and Neo League Principality Kingdom's Capitals: Bellator Fortis City for the Neo Sederen Empire and League City for the Neo League Principality Kingdom. During the Taking of Bellator Fortis Battle for Bellator Fortis City General Ling Zhao is forced to call air strikes into the city to knock out enemy strong points. This Result in 55% of General Ling Zhao and 50% of General Viribus losses. The Collateral damage in the Campaign resulted in 25,000 Civilian deaths cause in the area's were their was furious fighting.

After the Allied forces took the Neo Sederen Empire's Capital: Bellator Fortis City they thought that the 2nd Special Region war would be over but they were dead wrong. the Neo Sederen Empire leaders and some of their Military High command managed to escape from Bellator Fortis City and retreat to their Puppet Kingdom's: Neo League Principality Kingdom Capital: League City. During the Taking of League City Battle for League City City General Ling Zhao is forced to call air strikes into the city to knock out enemy strong points. This Result in the remainder of General Ling Zhao and General Viribus losses. The Collateral damage in the Campaign resulted in 17,500 Civilian deaths cause in the area's were their was furious fighting. Finally on March 17, 2031 at 9:06 A.M. the 2nd Special Region war come to an end with the Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis Allies unconditional Surrendering to the U.F.I.U.E. Nation, Republic Sederen Empire and their allies.

* * *

*The U.F.I.U.E. stands for the United Federal Imperial Union Empire


	18. Aftermath

Aftermath

Date: March 27, 2031(Special Region Date: March 27, 708)

With the 2nd Special Region war over all the Speical Region Nations Representatives agreed to meet in the Republic Sederen Empire's Capital: Sedera City to discuss a Peace treaty between themselves. For the last 10 days the Special Region Nation/Kingdoms have being debating the Terms of a Peace treaty between themselves. Among the Debates was the fate of the Defeated Neo Sederen Empire and their axis Allies; some in the Republic Sederen Empire's Representative wanted to annex all the Axis territories and have just 2 Falmart Supercontinent Regional Powers: The U.F.I.U.E.* Nation and the Republic Sederen Empire. The Falmart supercontinent's Reigning Superpower: The U.F.I.U.E. Nation Representatives said that they won't allow the Republic Sederen Empire to Annex all the Axis Powers former Territory because they believed that any Special Region Nation that Forcefully takes over a Nation's sovereign territory was inhumanity and cruel. Some other Republic Sederen Imperial Representatives wanted to have all the Former Axis powers to pay extreme heavy war reparations from all the Damage their Kingdom's caused in the 2nd Special Region war and extremely limited the size of their Armies to have to defend themselves to not make them a threat very again. The U.F.I.U.E. Representative again said to the Republic Sederen Imperial Representatives said that they won't allow them to due that because it could cause resistant and Hatred among the Formerly Axis Powers and if Possible cause other Special Region war.

The U.F.I.U.E. Representatives decided to prove their Point by given the Special Region Nation a history Lesson from one of the Terran's homeworld: Earth. they give an example of after one of their Homeworld Major Planetary Wars: WWI that the Victor's of that war signed a Peace treaty called the treaty of Versailles. the treaty stated that one of their Homeworld Nations: Germany had to accept the Blame for starting WWI. This was vital because it provided the justification for Germany had to pay Moderate amount of Reparations for the damage done during the war. The U.F.I.U.E. Representatives told the Republic Sederen Imperial Representatives that after WWI that Germany was facing an Economy crisis due to the war couldn't ready afford to pay the Reparations. as they continued the History lesson they said that Germany was forbidden to have submarines or an air force. Germany could have a navy of only six battleships, and an Army of just 100,000 troops which for Armies on their Home world: Earth is kind of small.

They said that this Cause huge Mount of Resistant and Hatred among the German people and paved the way for a Brutal power hungry Mad Dictator Named Adolf Hilter how was able to manipulate the German People's Resistant and Hatred to put him in power and eventually leading to their Home world's Bloodiest wars in History to Happen: WWII which result in over 50 Million people getting killed in part by the treaty of Versailles. This history lesson Shocked all the Special Region Nations(Except for the U.F.I.U.E. Nation) to their core because they have never had a heard or Had a war on that scale that resulted in over 50 million people being killed. The U.F.I.U.E. Nation Representatives were glad see that their History lesson proved their point hard to the Special Region Nations.

Finally after much Debate on March 27, 2031 the Republic Sederen Imperial Treaty was Signed by all Special Region Nations and now are officially at Peace with each other. some Parts of the Republic Sederen Imperial Treaty stated that all the Formerly Axis Powers would Pay if their Countries is not facing a Economy disaster would pay together a total of Roughly 215.282 million Dollars to the Republic Sederen Empire and the Republic of Alguna at the end of each year for 9 years to pay for their war reparations. after 9 years of war Reparation payments the Treaty of Republic Sederen Imperial Treaty stated that the Paying of war reparations would end.

The Treaty stated that Each Formerly Axis nation if they have Access to the Sea and depending on the number of Oceans around them could have in Peacetime a minimal navy of a single Defensive Fleet and a Single Offensive fleet with no more than 58 warships(if they have the Technology a single carrier with no more than 52 Fighters and bombers, 2 Battleships, 4 Battlecruisers, 6 Missile cruisers, 10 Missile Destroyers, 15 submarines and 20 Frigates) each Fleet if they only have a single ocean around their Nation(Like the Former Neo Kingdom of Mudwan); At most Peacetime 4 Defensive fleets and 2 offensive fleets with no more then 116 warships(if they have the Technology: 2 carriers with no more than 104 fighters and bombers, 4 battleships, 8 Battlecruisers, 12 Missile Cruisers, 20 Missile destroyers 30 Submarines and 40 frigates) in each fleet if their nation as 4 oceans surrounding them(Like the Former Neo Island Kingdom of Toumaren). As for the Formerly Axis powers according to the Republic Sederen Imperial Treaty stated they could have no more then 1.5%(Volunteer Only Conscription) of their Entire population conscripted into their Armed forces in peacetime unless they are attacked by an enemy.

* * *

During most the 2nd Special Region war the U.F.I.U.E. Nation Stay Neutral in the war and have prospered during the war with the Lead-Lensed Deal they made with the Republic Sederen Empire. when they were attacked by the Former Neo Sederen Empire they entered the war on the Allies side and thanks to their Extreme powerful Industry and Advance modern warfare technology were able to Quickly being an end to the 2nd Special Region war in a little more than 4 months. Again sense the 1st Special Region War* all the Special Region Nations were shocked by the Power of the U.F.I.U.E. Nation's Advance Modern weapons that could killed 100,000's if not 1,000,000 of People in a Matter of hours, days, or at most weeks. Thanks to their Advance Modern weapon systems and defensive systems that their Military used to attack an enemy and to defend themselves their military forces lost roughly 20,907 troops, 208 Modern Advance tanks and 138 Modern Advance Artillery pieces artillery pieces in the 2nd Special Region war.

* * *

During the 2nd Special Region war the Republic Sederen Empire over 789,692 troops and 5,265 artillery pieces in the War. The cost of time and money to rebuild their Empire to it's glory would cost over 118.453 million dollars and would take over 9 years to repair the war damage and to recover for 2nd Special Region War. they have annexed all former Neo Sederen Imperial Territory into their Home Territory making the Republic Sederen Empire whole once again. a Few days after the signing of the Republic Sederen Imperial Treaty, The Republic Sederen empire learned that the Neo Kingdom of League Principality government that surrendered to the Allied forces was of the Edge of Collapse. they offered the Neo Kingdom of League Principality an a possible merging of their 2 Nations to help Bring Stability to their powder cage of Political System and to have a strong alliance between their 2 Nation's peoples.

After over 2 weeks of Much Debate the Neo Kingdom of League Principality government agreed to Merge their two nations inside a New Powerful Nation that can stand up to any threat. On April 20, 2031 the Republic Sederen Empire and the Neo Kingdom of League Principality governments merge together to form a Constitutional Democratic Elected Government called The Republic Sederen Federal Empire* or the R.S.F.E. for Short. In the Negotiations their was a comprise between the Republic Sederen Empire and Neo Kingdom of League Principality's governments on which of their national Capitals would become the R.S.F.E. nation's Capital, they decided that at the end of each year that the Capital of the R.S.F.E. would switch between the Sedera City, Republic Sederen Imperial Capital and the League City, Former Neo Kingdom of League Principality Capital. The Republic Sederen Empire told the Former Neo Kingdom of League Principality that after the Merging of their two governments that they need to follow the Republic Sederen Empire's original national laws(including the Anti-slavery laws) has.

The Newly Formed R.S.F.E. nation has a combine Territorial Mainland area of 8.098 million sq. miles(20.976 million sq. Kms.). The R.S.F.E. nation's total population is roughly over 14.685 million habits as of Early-2031. The R.S.F.E. Nation has to a total of 76 different types of Mines, production plants and factories to produce finest materials and trading goods to other Special Region nations and to support their Nation's rapidly Growing Population of Supply and demand of Goods to proper. the combine network wealth of both Nations that formed the New R.S.C.E. Economic Net wealth is over 15.839 Billion dollars(rising) and 2.5% GDP: nearly 395.990 million dollars to their Education System.

On April 25, 2031, The R.S.F.E. Nation senate decided after a long debate in the Senate to sell their Imperial Territories on The Supercontinent: Falmart's largest island chain along with their Border Region with the Newly Established Federal Island Republic of Toumaren. they wanted to sell their Island territories because it was a difficult place to move military forces to because it wasn't connected to the Mainland; For years thousands of Federal Island Republic of Toumaren Citizens have Immigrated into their Colony. after years of Interbreeding and of limited assistance from the R.S.F.E. Nation forcing them to become rely more and more on the Federal Island Republic of Tourmaren for support have become to think of Rebellion against them and Join the Federal Island Republic of Tourmaren and united the Main Island Chain under one united Nation and not 2. The R.S.F.E. Nation send a telegraphic message to the Federal Island Republic of Tourmaren asking them if they wanted to buy their Imperial Island Territories on the Supercontinent Falmart's Main Island chain for roughly 107.641 million dollars in exchange to paying in full their half of their war reparations without going though 9 years of war Reparation payments.

* * *

Over the Last few weeks the Neo Island Kingdom of Toumaren as being with help mostly from the U.F.I.U.E. Nation and some of the R.S.F.E. Nation trying to reform they Authoritarian Regime government more into a Constitutional free elected Democracy. During the 2nd Special Region war the Neo Island Kingdom of Toumaren lost all their troops: 211,600 Military troops and 1,411 artillery pieces. Finally on April 22, 2031 after weeks of reforms have established a Constitutional Democratic Government called: The Federal Island Republic of Toumaren* or F.I.R.T. for Short. Inside their Constitution was first the 1st time in the Republic's history Anti-slavery laws outlawing any type of Slavery thanks to a History lesson(of how Slavery was one of the things that lead to one of their Home-world's Nations: United states of America have one of their Nation's bloodiest wars: The America Civil War 1861-1865) from the U.F.I.U.E. Politician's and Historians saying that sooner or later they could have a massive Civil War due to in Part from slavery. Both the U.F.I.U.E. and R.S.F.E. Nations offered Economy aid to help the F.I.R.T in rebuilding their Kingdom from the 2nd Special Region War and to get their Economy back on Track, to which the F.I.R.T. accepted.

A few days after the Establishment of the Federal Island Republic of Toumaren government they were sent a telegraphic message from the R.S.F.E Nation asking them if they wanted to buy their Imperial Island Territories on the Supercontinent Falmart's Main Island chain for roughly 107.641 million dollars in exchange to paying in full their half of their war reparations without going though 9 years of war Reparation payments. after a few days of Debating at the cost of the Piece offer by the R.S.F.E. Nation they Decided to Take the R.S.F.E. Nations offer on Purposed their Imperial Colony and holdings the Supercontinent: Falmart's Main Island chain. On April 30, 2031 they send a Telegraphic to the R.C.F.E. government and sent their Ambassador to the R.S.F.E. with the Money to Purpose the R.S.F.E. Nation's Imperial Colony and holdings the Supercontinent: Falmart's Main Island chain for Roughly 107.641 million dollars.

* * *

Over the Last few months the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan as being with help moderate help both the U.F.I.U.E. Nation and the R.S.F.E. Nation trying to reform they Authoritarian Regime government more into a Constitutional free elected Democracy. During the 2nd Special Region war the Neo Kingdom of Mudwan lost all their troops: 211,600 Military troops and 1,411 artillery pieces. Finally on May 5, 2031 after weeks of reforms have established a Constitutional Democratic Government called: The Federal Kingdom Republic of Mudwan* or F.K.R.M. for Short. Inside their Constitution was first the 1st time in the Republic's history Anti-slavery laws outlawing any type of Slavery thanks to a History lesson(of how Slavery was one of the things that lead to one of their Home-world's Nations: United states of America have one of their Nation's bloodiest wars: The America Civil War 1861-1865) from the U.F.I.U.E. Politician's and Historians saying that sooner or later they could have a massive Civil War due to in Part from slavery. Both the U.F.I.U.E. and R.S.F.E. Nations offered Economy aid to help the F.K.R.M. in rebuilding their Kingdom from the 2nd Special Region War and to get their Economy back on Track, to which the F.K.R.M. accepted.

* * *

As for the Republic of Alguna after Liberation from Neo Sederen Empire and their Axis allies rule they annexed all former Neo Kingdom of Alguna territory into their Home Territory making the Republic of Alguna* whole once again. they During the 2nd Special Region war the Republic Sederen Empire over 545,392 troops and 3,636 artillery pieces in the War. after the 2nd Special Region War the Republic of Alguna decided to due what the rest of the Nation have done; they ratified into their Constitution was first the 1st time in the Republic's history Anti-slavery laws outlawing any type of Slavery because thanks to a History lesson(of how Slavery was one of the things that lead to one of their Home-world's Nations: United states of America have one of their Nation's bloodiest wars: The America Civil War 1861-1865) from the U.F.I.U.E. Politician's and Historians that sooner or later they could have a massive Civil War due to in Part from slavery. Both the U.F.I.U.E. and R.S.F.E. Nations offered Economy aid to help the F.K.R.M. in rebuilding their Kingdom from the 2nd Special Region War and to get their Economy back on Track.

* * *

*The U.F.I.U.E. stands for the United Federal Imperial Union Empire.

* The war of 2016 with the JSDF and their Allies to the history books of the Special Regions it become know as the 1st Great Special Region war.

*When The Republic Sederen Empire was reformed into The Republic Sederen Federal Empire or R.S.F.E. for short, it has a Territory of roughly over 20.976 million Sq. Kms.(over 8.098 million sq. miles if you count its Imperial Territories on Falmart's largest island chain along with the Island Kingdom of Toumaren). The R.S.F.E. have divided their Territory is into 67 states(Provinces, government districts) each with 3 to 4 senators(sometimes 5 senators) for a total of 303 Senators representing them in the Republic Sederen Imperial senate. The Capital city of the R.S.F.E.: Sadera(population 255,562 inhabits) was a few miles away from the U.F.I.U.E. Nation border and a few miles from U.F.I.U.E. State: Russiya State border.

After the selling of their Imperial holds on the Supercontinent: Falmart's Main Island chain to the Federal Island Republic of Toumaren; The R.S.F.E. now has a total Mainland territory area of roughly 17.523 million Sq. Kms.(over 5.952 million sq. miles). The R.S.F.E. have divided their Territory is into 59 states(Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of senators representing them in the Republic Sederen Imperial senate.

The Republic Sederen Imperial government would have a main governing body called the Republic Sederen Imperial Senate that would have 325 senators(5 to 6 senators to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the R.S.F.E. Imperial States. The R.S.F.E. Imperial senate would to due the incredible long and complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Nation like New Laws, the organization the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the R.S.F.E. Imperial Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. 2nd the R.S.F.E. would a small governing council made of 32 Members(Included the Emperor/Empress of the R.S.F.E.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the R.S.F.E., like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their Nation Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

*Similar to the U.F.I.U.E government. after the purpose of the R.S.F.E. Nation's Imperial Colony Holdings on the Supercontinent: Falmart's Main Island chain the newly established Federal Island Republic of Toumaren or F.I.R.T. now has a total Island Chain territory area of Roughly a Little over 4.860 million Sq. miles(10.486 million sq. Kms.). The F.I.R.T. Territory is divided into 60 states(Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of senators representing them in the F.I.R.T. senate. The F.I.R.T. government would have instead of 2 main houses of government the F.I.R.T. would have one Main Governing body called the F.I.R.T. Senate that would have 270 to 271 senators(4 to 5 maybe 6 senators to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the F.I.R.T. States. The F.I.R.T. senate would to due the incredible long and complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Nation like New Laws, the organization the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the F.I.R.T. Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. 2nd the F.I.R.T. would a small governing council made of 27 Members(Included the King and Queen of the F.I.R.T.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the F.I.R.T., like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their Nation Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

*The Federal Kingdom Republic of Mudwan or F.K.R.M. government is similar to the U.F.I.U.E government. The F.K.R.M. has a territorial area of over 1.025 million Sq. miles(2.657 million sq. Km.). The F.K.R.M. Territory is divided into 13 states(Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of senators representing them in the F.K.R.M. senate. The F.K.R.M. government would have instead of 2 main houses of government the F.K.R.M. would have one Main Governing body called the F.K.R.M. Senate that would have 137 senators(10 to 11 senators to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the F.K.R.M. States. The F.K.R.M. senate would to due the incredible long and complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Nation like New Laws, the organization the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the F.K.R.M. Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. 2nd the F.K.R.M. would a small governing council made of 14 Members(Included the King and Queen of the F.K.R.M.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the F.K.R.M., like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their Nation Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

*The Republic of Alguna government is similar to the U.F.I.U.E. Government. they have a territorial area of over 2.715 million Sq. miles(7.033 million sq. Km.).The Republic of Alguna have divided their Territory is into 32 states(Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of senators representing them in the Republic of Alguna senate. The Capital city of the Republic of Alguna: Alguna City(population 141,449 inhabits). The Republic of Alguna government has a single Main Governing body called the Republic of Alguna House of Representatives that has 208 senators(6 to 7 Representatives to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the Republic of Alguna States. The Republic of Alguna House of Representatives would to due the incredible long and complex decisions that would effect the Future or their Nation like New Laws, the organization the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the F.I.R.T. Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. 2nd the Republic of Alguna would a small governing council made of 20 Members(Included the King and Queen of the Republic of Alguna) that would make the Quick Decisions for the Republic of Alguna, like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their Nation Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.


End file.
